Tratamiento para corazones rotos
by Nhessa
Summary: Para salvar su relación,Bella y Jake participan en un proyecto para parejas en crisis.Quince días con cinco parejas que se odian, un psicólogo que detesta a uno de sus pacientes y un sexy joven de ojos verdes invitándote a ser infiel.¿Que podría ir mal?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 1**_Abriendo los ojos._

Bella´s PoV:

Hace algunos años pensaba que mi vida era perfecta. Tenía una beca para una buena universidad, una magnifica relación con mis padres, un perfecto y caballeroso novio y un pequeño y acogedor departamento en Seattle.

Sin embargo con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que estaba en un gran error.

Todo empezó una tarde lluviosa de Abril, llegué a mi casa por las vacaciones de pascua y en cuanto puse un pie en el salón de mi hogar, lo sentí. La tensión entre mis padres era palpable, Charlie tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, mientras que los ojos de René estaban llenos de culpa y tristeza.

Cuando mi madre confesó lo que había hecho no me lo podía creer. Ella se había estado viendo por dos meses con Phil, un amigo suyo de la infancia. Mi padre se derrumbó. Con lágrimas de impotencia en sus oscuros ojos vio a mi madre partir, del brazo de su nuevo y joven novio.

Pasé unos meses con Charlie en Forks, ayudándolo a salir de ese profundo abismo en el que había caído. Jake siempre estuvo allí, ayudándome, dándome su incondicional apoyo.

Después de un tiempo, las cosas volvieron a ir mejor. Mi padre comenzó una relación con Sue Clearwater. Entonces retomé mi vida donde la había dejado. Volví a la universidad. Jake y yo seguíamos viéndonos, aún así, el hecho de que él siguiera viviendo en Forks enturbió muchísimo nuestra relación. Me llegué a plantear seriamente terminar con Jacob, pero sabía que él estaba enamorado de mí y no podía hacerle daño. Cada vez que me imaginaba dejando a Jake, la imagen de mi padre con el corazón roto por René volvía a mi cabeza.

Así que me limité a tratar de convencerlo para que viniera a vivir conmigo de una vez por todas. Yo lo necesitaba a mi lado, extrañaba sus risas y su forma de alegrarme la vida solo con estar cerca. Y después de un tiempo, él por fin aceptó.

Los primeros meses fueron geniales, o eso pensaba. Jake y yo compartíamos-además de una relación amorosa perfecta-una gran y profunda amistad. Seguimos con nuestras vidas, él montó el taller mecánico de sus sueños y yo seguí estudiando.

Entonces pasó, nunca supe cuándo comenzó, creo que me di cuenta del problema cuando se plantó ante mis ojos en forma de mujer. Sí, de mujer. Y esa mujer, tenía nombre y apellidos, además de una jugosa y dolorosa historia que prácticamente destruyó mi corazón. Jessica era el nombre de la mujer con la que Jake me engañó durante meses. Le pedí explicaciones, y él se excusó diciendo que yo estaba demasiado ocupada para él, que siempre tenía cosas que hacer y que se sentía solo. Al principio lo eché de mi casa-de malas maneras, cabe aclarar-lo insulté e incluso llegué a golpearlo con una sartén.

Pero claro, eso solo fue al principio. Después Jake me hizo recordar todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos. Los años que llevábamos de relación, él siempre estuvo hay para mí y me sentí culpable por no darle una segunda oportunidad. Me aseguró que lo suyo con Jessica fue sólo sexo, entonces accedí.

Volvimos a intentarlo, pero las peleas entre nosotros eran pan de cada día. Yo simplemente no podía olvidar la traición, me volví desconfiada. Pasé demasiado tiempo echándole en cara lo que me había echo, mi lado oscuro se regocijaba haciéndolo sentir mal, recordándole que por traicionarme, no tenía perdón.

La relación entre nosotros se estaba volviendo insostenible, casi no hablábamos y las veces que lo hacíamos era para reprocharnos o discutir. Jacob empezó a beber más de la cuenta y mis notas en la universidad bajaron por el estrés que estaba sufriendo.

El día que el decano de la universidad me llamó a su oficina, alertado de mi comportamiento huraño y de mi bajo rendimiento en clases, supe que tenía que hacer algo para cambiar. Y así fue como llegué a la terapia de parejas del doctor Hale.

—Buenas tardes, somos Jacob Black e Isabella Swan—Jake se presentó ante la pequeña chica morena que nos miraba sonriente. Le devolví la sonrisa, contagiada de su alegría y ella nos guió a través del lugar hacía la que sería nuestra habitación en la cabaña.

—Bienvenidos y espero que disfruten—La chica nos dejó solos y Jake se giró hacía mí con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

Suspiré, anteponiéndome a la nueva discusión que se generaría entre nosotros, y me dejé caer en la cama.

—Bella, ya sabes que estoy dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa ¿Pero esto?—Jacob señaló a nuestro alrededor.

El cuarto era de un tamaño mediano, lo justo para el armario de caoba, la cama doble y un par de mesitas de noche. El suelo de madera gastada olía a limpiador de limón y las dos ventanas pequeñas, tenían unas bonitas cortinas azul claro. Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza.

—Mira Jake, llevamos dos meses peleando por todo. Sí Jasper dijo que esto podía funcionar, lo intentaremos—Me levanté de la cama para inspeccionar el baño. No tenía nada especial, una bañera grande, el lavamanos y el inodoro, todo blanco perla con adornos grises.

Recargué mis manos contra el lavamanos y me miré en el espejo.

¿Cómo llegué al despacho del Doctor Hale? Pues gracias a una de nuestras discusiones. Cerré los ojos y dejé que los recuerdos me embargaran.

.

_Ese día, salí de la casa gritándole todos los insultos que conocía a Jacob, azoté la puerta y me dirigí hacía el ascensor. Justo cuando las puertas de este se abrieron, una mano se colocó suavemente en mi hombro sobresaltándome._

—_Hola, soy Rosalie Hale. Soy tu vecina—Me dijo la chica, una despampanante rubia de ojos celestes, le sonreí forzadamente, no era tiempo para cordiales presentaciones._

—_Encantada, Bella Swan—Musité, apreté su mano tenuemente y me di la vuelta para entrar al ascensor._

—_Espera Bella—Suspiré con cansancio, no quería pagar mi mal humor con la vecina, así que juntando todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo me giré a mirarla con una expresión cordial en mi rostro—Mira sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero los escuché pelear tantas veces que terminé por cansarme—Me sonrojé profundamente ¡Lo que me faltaba, ahora ella seguramente amenazaría con denunciarme por los gritos diarios en mi casa!_

—_Lo siento—Me disculpé con un suspiro, levanté mis manos para darle alguna excusa, pero ella volvió a hablar._

—_No te juzgo chica, créeme yo estoy pasando por algo parecido—Hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole peso al asunto y yo asentí con los ojos muy abiertos. Ahora mi gran curiosidad había despertado—Por eso mismo, me gustaría ayudarte—Rebuscó en su bolso de diseñador y me entregó una tarjeta blanca, la miré por encima y entonces la palabra "psicólogo familiar" llamó mi atención—Es mi hermano, es poco ortodoxo, tú sabes tener vínculos familiares con tu psicólogo, pero bueno…—Dejó la frase inconclusa y yo fruncí el ceño. ¿Un loquero? ¿En que podría ayudarle a mi relación el visitar a un loquero? Le sonreí cordialmente y negué con la cabeza, yo no creía mucho en esos "psicólogos" casi todos eran unos charlatanes. _

—_Gracias pero no creo que yo…—Mi vecina volvió a interrumpirme._

—_Bella, escúchame ¿Vale? La primera consulta es gratuita—¿Ahora me acusaba de tacaña? Fruncí aún más el ceño, con la impresión de que mis cejas estarían juntándose en una sola—Tú vas, hablas con mi hermano y si te gusta el proyecto te apuntas, si no pues nada. No pierdes nada por intentarlo ¿O sí?—Me regaló una brillante sonrisa y me dejó allí, estaba a punto de interrumpir su marcha, preguntándole sobre el dichoso proyecto, cuando mi teléfono móvil sonó. Era Jake. Suspiré y contesté con un gruñido, antes de girarme sobre mis talones y volver a mi hogar, dulce-véase el sarcasmo-hogar._

_._

—¡Bella!—La voz de Jacob me sacó de mis pensamientos, asomé la cabeza por la puerta del baño, él estaba sentado en la cama con el teléfono en la mano—Es tu madre ¿Qué le digo?—Preguntó tapando el auricular, negué con la cabeza frenéticamente. Hablar con René era algo que no había hecho desde hacía un año. Obviamente eso no iba a cambiar ahora. Jacob me miró y suspiró rendido, yo volví a sumirme en los recuerdos, era una buena forma de recordarme el por qué estaba aquí.

.

_Después de mi conversación con la vecina, prácticamente olvidé el tema del dichoso psicólogo. Sin embargo una tarde en la que-de nuevo-había discutido fuertemente con Jacob, volví a encontrar la tarjeta de presentación._

_No supe qué me alentó a hacerlo-quizás fue la culpa por haberle gritado así a mi novio, o tal vez fue el hecho de que la depresión estaba acabando conmigo-pero terminé llamando al tal Doctor Hale y pidiéndole una cita. La primera vez fui sola, un hombre joven de pelo rubio dorado con unos profundos ojos grises me recibió cordialmente._

—_Buenas tardes, soy Jasper Hale—Se presentó, me indicó el asiento vació frente a su mesa y yo lo acepté de inmediato. _

—_Bella Swan—Me presenté con voz nerviosa, mi corazón latía frenéticamente. Sabía que estaba siendo una exagerada, pero contarle mi vida privada a un extraño no era algo que yo pudiera hacer con facilidad._

—_¿Bella Swan? ¿De qué me suena tu nombre?—El Doctor Hale frunció el ceño pensativo y rebuscó entre sus papeles. Carraspeé incomoda._

—_Su hermana, Rosalie, es mi vecina—Señalé, tenía la impresión de que en cuanto le diera ese dato el sabría el por qué de mi visita. Y acerté, su rostro se llenó de comprensión._

—_Oh—Musitó—Entonces cuénteme ¿Por qué está aquí?—Rodé los ojos demasiado nerviosa para ser cortés._

—_Sé que su hermana le contó todo lo que sabía sobre mí—Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca contrariada, sabía que lo había pillado en su pequeña mentira—No se preocupe—Suspiré—Será más fácil para mí así__—Realmente no me sentía con ganas, ni fuerzas de relatarle mi tortuosa historia con el que pensé era el hombre de mi vida—Rosalie me habló de un proyecto, sólo quería informarme—Expliqué, me sentí un poco mejor cuando Jasper se relajó y comenzó a explicarme sobre el susodicho proyecto._

_La verdad es que me impresionó, sus métodos no eran para nada convencionales. Así que terminé aceptando lo que él me proponía. Con un apretón de manos cerré mi acuerdo, después me preparé para lo que sabía, sería la parte más difícil del asunto. Convencer a Jacob._

.

Y así es como llegué a la "terapia de parejas de Jasper Hale".

Reunirían unas cuentas parejas con problemas "graves" como los que teníamos Jake y yo, y todos juntos pasaríamos quince días intentando arreglar nuestras relaciones. ¿Cómo? A través de la confianza-según el doctor Hale, la confianza era la base en una relación-así que haríamos unos cuantos ejercicios al aire libre juntos, hablaríamos de nuestros problemas y trabajaríamos en grupo.

Jake se mostró muy reticente, no deseaba contar nuestras "intimidades" a otras personas-obviamente eso nos costó otra pelea-pero al final accedió, dijo que por mí, haría cualquier cosa.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron mis divagaciones.

Jacob abrió, la chica morena que nos atendió al llegar apareció en la puerta sonriente.

—Chicos, ya llegaron todos. El Doctor Hale los espera en el salón—Tras decir esto se fue, miré a mi novio y él me sonrió infundiéndome ánimos que él estaba lejos de sentir.

—Allá vamos—Musité mientras caminábamos hacía el salón.

Apreté la mano de Jake cuando llegamos al lugar, conté mentalmente, eran cinco parejas más, además de nosotros. Extrañamente ese dato me relajó, el saber que no éramos los únicos con problemas era algo-aunque egoísta de mi parte-alentador.

—Tomen asiento por favor—Jasper nos indicó el circulo de sillas que había el la parte derecha de la habitación.

La chica morena y él se sentaron al medio tomados de la mano.

—Muy bien—Jasper nos miró a todos sonrientes, me sentí como una niña pequeña en su primera clase de jardín de infancia—Ya todos me conocen, soy Jasper Hale y estoy aquí para intentar ayudarlos—Un bufido me hizo girar la cabeza, el hombre que había hecho semejante sonido estaba siendo amonestado por la chica-seguramente su novia-sentada a su lado. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, él era realmente atractivo. Tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes, su cabello de un extraño color cobrizo y despeinado le daba un aire salvaje. Sus rasgos eran fuertes y marcados, y su mandíbula cuadrada estaba tensa. Sin darme cuenta pasé demasiado tiempo mirándolo, y cuando el chico de ojos verdes clavó su mirada en mí, me sonrojé patéticamente. Por el rabillo del ojo comprobé que Jacob no hubiera observado mi pequeño desliz.

Tan absorta había estado mirando al desconocido atractivo que me perdí casi todo el discurso de Jasper.

—…Ahora nos presentaremos uno por uno y después iremos a cenar. Mañana a las nueve comenzaremos con las actividades…—Me tensé en mi silla y dejé de escuchar momentáneamente, Jacob a mi lado apretó suavemente mi mano. No me gustaba hablar en público. Solté un suspiro aliviado cuando vi que las presentaciones comenzaban por el lado contrarío al mío.

Un chico castaño, de rasgos suaves y ojos negros comenzó.

—Me llamo Ben Spenser, soy estudiante de último año de Ingeniería. Tengo veinticinco años—Se sonrojó y empezó a titubear cuando no supo qué más decir. Jasper indicó que podía sentarse.

—Soy Ángela Webber, tengo veintitrés años y me dedico al baile clásico profesionalmente—La chica-novia de Ben-se sentó de nuevo. Sonreí internamente, si ellos podían presentarse tan escuetamente yo también podría hacerlo.

Los siguientes fueron Eric Yorkie-un chico asiático bastante desinhibido- y su novia Lauren Mallory. Sin saber el por qué, volví a sonrojarme cuando le llegó el turno al muchacho de ojos verdes y su pareja. La chica se puso en pie y con un gesto que demostraba superioridad-y que obviamente no me gustó nada-comenzó la presentación.

—Me llamo Tanya Denalí, tengo veintidós años. Soy modelo, mi color favorito es el rosa y mi signo zodiacal es piscis—Y con eso se sentó de nuevo y cruzó sus largas y bronceadas piernas. No me impresionó que fuera modelo, era prácticamente una diosa. Su cabello rojizo caía en cascada hasta casi su estrecha cintura, tenía unos bonitos ojos miel y unos protuberantes y carnosos labios rosados. La verdad es que no se podía negar que Tanya Denalí era preciosa, pero su gesto arrogante-parecía estar oliendo algo desagradable-dejaba mucho que desear.

Suspiré y me centré en la presentación del joven de cabellos cobrizos.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen—Mi respiración se atoró al escuchar su intensa y suave voz—Tengo veinticuatro años y me dedico al aburrido mundo de los negocios—Me impresionó el hecho que de él parecía enfadado con el mundo entero. Se volvió a sentar, Jasper lo miró ceñudo más no dijo nada.

—¡Hola a todos!—Salté ligeramente en mi silla al escuchar la estruendosa voz del siguiente en presentarse. No sabía como había podido pasar desapercibido para mí, era prácticamente un gigante—Me llamo Emmet Brandon, tengo veinticinco años y soy gigoló—Me atoré con mi propia saliva, después el tal Emmet se largó a reír como un lunático, todos se contagiaron con su risa. Bueno todos menos la chica a su lado, que lo miró ceñuda y se cruzó de brazos—¡Es broma, es broma!—Concilió sin perder la sonrisa—Soy entrenador en un instituto y amo los deportes—Asentí para mis adentros, eso explicaba la gran cantidad de músculo en su cuerpo. Emmet se sentó de nuevo, dándole paso a su pareja.

—Me llamo Gianna Cleink, tengo veintitrés años y soy periodista—Se volvió a sentar, su expresión seguía siendo dura. Gianna era más o menos de mi altura, de pelo negro y largo y gesto osco. Me pregunté qué hacía el alegre y bromista Emmet Brandon con ella, ellos se veían tan diferentes…

¡Maldita sea, con todo el espectáculo del tal Emmet no me había dado cuenta de que era nuestro turno! Jacob se puso en pie.

—Mi nombre es Jacob Black, tengo veintitrés años y soy mecánico. Tengo mi propio taller en Seattle—Anunció orgulloso de sí mismo, aguanté la tentación de rodar los ojos. Mecánico de día e infiel despiadado de noche. Después de ese pensamiento me golpeé mentalmente, estaba aquí para arreglar el asunto. Me puse en pie sonrojada.

—Soy Bella Swan—Dije despacio y bajito, los ojos de Edward Cullen se clavaron sobre mí al instante, extrañamente eso no me incomodó. Así que proseguí—Tengo veintiún años y estoy estudiando leyes en Seattle—Me volví a sentar suspirando, no había sido tan malo después de todo. Me giré a la derecha para sorprenderme una vez más. ¿Tan metida en mi propio mundo había estado, para no darme cuenta de que la chica sentada a mi lado no era otra que Rosalie Hale?

—Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, tengo veintidós años y soy asistente social. Actualmente vivo en Seattle—Terminó y acomodó su larga cabellera dorada sobre su hombro, me miró con una suave sonrisa que le devolví. El último en presentarse seria el novio de Rosalie.

—Me llamo Royce King, tengo veintiséis años y soy el vicepresidente de las empresas King—Se volvió a sentar sin mirar a nadie. El tal Royce era bastante alto, tenía el pelo largo, peinado hacía atrás, sus ojos eran de un color verde apagado. Me sorprendí por la fría mirada que le dedicó Jasper al novio de su hermana.

Jasper-después de fulminar a King con la mirada-se puso en pie y la chica a su lado hizo lo mismo.

—Bueno es mi turno de presentarme—Dijo la muchacha con una gran sonrisa—Soy Alice Brandon, tengo veintiún años y estoy estudiando diseño. Yo ayudaré al Doctor Hale con las actividades que llevaremos a cabo—Tomó la mano de Jasper, que la miró con ternura, se sonrieron y ella volvió a hablar—Ahora que todos nos conocemos ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar?—Hubo un coro de asentimientos en el grupo. Nos pusimos en pie siguiendo a Jasper y Alice.

El comedor era como un mini-restaurante, de esos dónde te sirves tú mismo. Solo había una larga mesa de madera en el medio, con un mantel blanco de tela.

Nos sentamos a comer, la gente estaba bastante silenciosa, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar.

Al llegar la hora del postre mis ojos vagaron por la mesa y terminaron en Edward, que discutía en acalorados murmullos con su novia. La tal Tanya miraba su trozo de pastel con helado-el postre-con asco intenso y tenía sus brazos cruzados infantilmente, mientras que Edward la miraba a ella con los ojos llameantes de ira. De pronto, Edward Cullen se puso en pie bruscamente, su silla salió disparada hacía atrás, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó. Todas las miradas se clavaron en su salida del comedor. Al otro lado de la mesa, Jasper suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza. Yo, por mi parte, empecé a pensar en las posibles causas de su arranque de ira, después me di cuenta de lo que hacía y solté el tenedor mientras pensaba ¿A ti que diablos te importa?

&

&&

&&&

_**N/A: **__Bueno gente, tengo que aclarar que este será un mini-fic. _

_Aún no sé de cuántos capítulos, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que no será muy extenso. Espero que me digan qué les pareció, no tenía pensado subir nada por ahora-tengo muchas ideas pero debo pulirlas-así que espero que-como siempre hacen y los adoro por ello-me comenten qué tal les pareció esta loca idea que llegó a mi recientemente._

_Aclaraciones: Sip, nuestro querido Emmet no es pareja de Rose-por ahora, muahaha-y Edward está con Tanya. Esta historia tendrá muchas sorpresas. Sé que el primer capitulo no es muy "alegre" que digamos, pero…para las que me conocen, sabrán que casi no puedo resistirme a mi usual toque de humor. Y les aseguro desde ya, que no me gustan los finales tristes, así que obviamente, habrá un gran y hermoso final feliz para todos. (Aunque para lograrlo sufrirán un poquito)._

_**Aviso: **__La categoría es M por próximos lemons, lenguaje fuerte y temas adultos. Quien avisa no es traidor._

**Quejas, tomatazos, sugerencias y demás a nuestro sexy-y querido amigo-el botoncito verde. **_¡Las adoro!_


	2. De sensaciones y humillaciones varias

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 2:**_De sensaciones y humillaciones varias._

Bella´s PoV:

Después de la cena que compartimos con el "especial" grupo, todos nos fuimos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté me metí rápido en la ducha. Hacía dos meses que no tenía intimidad con Jacob y la verdad es que por el momento no me apetecía, en absoluto, cambiar eso. Desde que él me fue infiel, comencé a negarme a intimar. Cada vez que sus besos se volvían más ansiosos lo cortaba. Sabía que Jake estaba frustrado, pero en realidad me importaba bien poco.

—¡Que no me hubiera engañado!—Murmuré entre dientes abriendo el grifo del agua caliente. Me relajé por unos minutos hasta que las yemas de mis dedos se arrugaron, luego salí del baño y me enfundé unos jeans oscuros y un jersey celeste de media manga. Dejé mi cabello suelto para que pudiera secarse.

—Buenos días Bells—Jake se estiró de espaldas a mí, los músculos de su espalda se tensaron. Observe su musculoso cuerpo, su cuello ancho, su espalda grande y torneada y sus glúteos-cubiertos sólo por el bóxer gris-redondeados y firmes, muy varoniles. No podía negar que Jake era un hombre atractivo. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado. Ya no me sonrojaba al verlo en ropa interior, no temblaba con sus caricias y no anhelaba sus besos…Sacudí mi cabeza, estaba segura que mi falta de interés era solo porque seguía dolida, y también de que podía arreglarlo y volver a sentirme igual hacía mi novio.

—Buenos días—Musité, luego me di cuenta de que mi saludo había llegado demasiado tarde, Jacob ya estaba en el baño. Suspiré mientras me ponía un poco de perfume.

Cuando mi novio estuvo listo salimos en dirección al comedor. Saludé a Rose con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió sombría. Fruncí el ceño preocupada, mi despampanante vecina se veía triste. Me senté a su lado, no iba a preguntarle nada, no era mi estilo, por eso me limité a posar mi mano encima de la suya durante unos segundos. Quería que supiera que podía contar conmigo.

—Buenos días—Todos giramos la cabeza a la vez que Jasper, con el ceño fruncido y una clara mueca de consternación, entró al comedor. Sin embargo mi atención se desvió instantáneamente detrás de Jasper y Alice, para ser más precisos hacía Edward Cullen. El joven caminó con pasos despreocupados hacía la mesa, y tomó asiento sin mirar a nadie. Mi rostro formó una mueca inconciente cuando su novia tomó asiento a su lado. Estaba a punto de comenzar a reprocharme por mi estúpida reacción cuando Jasper volvió a hablar—Tengo una mala noticia chicos—Tragué el pan tostado que estaba comiendo—Eric Yorkie y Lauren Mallory, abandonaron el proyecto durante la noche—Hubo murmullos entre el grupo. Pude ver como Emmet Brandon susurraba algo al oído de su novia y como ella bufaba y se cruzaba de brazos. Después del pequeño anuncio todos nos centramos en desayunar.

Jake seguía devorando ávidamente unas tostadas con mermelada cuando una felíz Alice se puso en pie, casi dando saltitos de emoción.

—¡Hoy tendremos nuestra primera actividad de grupo!—Jacob no escondió su desagrado, apreté su mano por debajo de la mesa—Sí son tan amables de acompañarme al jardín…—Alice se puso en pie y todo el grupo la siguió.

El jardín trasero era absolutamente hermoso, tenía un pequeño lago artificial en el centro y todo el alrededor estaba cubierto de esponjoso y suave césped. Aspiré el olor de la naturaleza y sonreí suavemente. Ese aroma a fresco y a tierra húmeda me recordaba a Forks.

—Muy bien, acérquense—Jasper llamó nuestra atención, nos dirigimos hacía él. Habían formado lo que parecía un pequeño escenario improvisado con micrófono incluido. Me tensé, no quería hablar desde allí arriba, con mi suerte terminaría cayéndome de cabeza y quedándome sin dientes a mi tierna edad. Me crucé de brazos y subí mi barbilla, me negaba a ser una joven desdentada. Observé como Edward Cullen me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa burlona, seguramente vio mi gesto. Me sonrojé furiosamente—¡Chicos, estamos aquí para olvidar nuestros problemas, para dejarlos ir y empezar de cero!—Sonreí y miré a Jake, pero él estaba muy ocupado terminando de comer las tostadas que había sacado del comedor. Suspiré y seguí pendiente de Jasper—Por eso, hoy pediremos perdón por los errores que cometimos y los dejaremos ir—Alice se subió al escenario para dar un pequeño ejemplo.

—¡Perdón por gastarme todo tu primer sueldo en zapatos Jazz!—Todos reímos por las palabras de la novia del Doctor Hale, a continuación él dio instrucciones y todos sujetamos una gran lona azul oscuro, Alice se puso de espaldas y se dejó caer sobre la tela. Oh…Empecé a sentir mucho miedo por saber que tendría que hacerlo también. Gemí audiblemente, ya sabía cuál sería la próxima actividad del grupo; buscar mis dientes y llevarme a urgencias con el cráneo roto.

—Relájate Bells, estaré aquí para ti—Jacob rodeó mis hombros con un abrazo y yo me relajé un poquito.

—¡Empecemos!—Jasper nos urgió a ponernos en fila india, me escabullí hasta el final, sin embargo Jake quedó de los primeros. Cuando los turnos estuvieron decididos volvimos a sostener la lona.

—Perdón por presionarte para hablar conmigo Ben, solo quería ayudar—Empezó Ang, sus ojos se humedecieron y yo hice un puchero inconcientemente—Te quiero—Terminó en un susurro y se tiró a la lona. Todos reímos cuando Ben la besó en los labios sonrojado, antes de subir a la plataforma.

—Perdóname por ser tan cerrado contigo Ang, prometo cambiar, yo también te quiero—¡Se me hacían tan tiernos! Ben saltó la lona con expresión de paz. Parecía que el juego en realidad funcionaba. Con una risotada Emmet tomó el turno.

—Gin, perdóname por dejarte en ridículo en aquella tienda de discos—Frunció el ceño pensativo y empezó a enumerar con sus dedos—Y en la librería, en el centro comercial, en tu trabajo, también en mi trabajo…!Oh sí y en la casa de tus padres! Y siento lo de la peluca de tu madre, yo pensé que era una rata y…—Jasper cortó a Emmet al ver que Gianna estaba roja de furia.

—Esta bien Em, todos entendimos—El aludido sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de saltar. Gemí al sentir el peso de su cuerpo en la lona, el joven Brandon se volvió a unir al círculo riendo estruendosamente. Me dio pena cuando su novia lo miró con desden y Emmet bajó su mirada al suelo, él parecía muy buena persona. Gianna subió con arrogancia al escenario después de negar con la cabeza desdeñosamente.

—Perdón por no reírme de tus estúpidas bromas Emmet, y perdón por no encontrar graciosos tus comentarios morbosos y fuera de lugar—Gianna estaba rabiosa, el grupo comenzó a inquietarse, Emmet la miraba avergonzado. Yo no era una persona agresiva, pero tuve ganas de arrancarle el pelo a esa despiadada mujer. Dicho esto saltó sin ganas, estuve tentada de soltar la lona y creo que varios del grupo-entre ellos Rose que la miraba con ojos de asesina en serie-pensaron lo mismo que yo. Después de saltar, la novia del joven Brandon se fue al otro extremo del jardín y seguimos el juego. El ambiente entre la gente estaba tenso y Alice miraba a su novio con tristeza en sus profundos ojitos celestes.

Rose sacudió su melena y subió las escaleras de forma elegante.

—Perdón por presionarte tanto Royce, por mis cambios de humor y por mi falta de tiempo para ti—Rose tenía los ojos húmedos, su voz se quebró. Parecía tener una batalla interna. Fruncí el ceño desconcertada, la curiosidad por ella y sus reacciones tan crípticas bulló en mi interior. Después de recibir a Rose, Royce la recibió con gesto neutro.

—Yo no tengo nada por lo que pedir perdón—Argumentó King. ¡Arg! Era un tipo tan desagradable. Había algo oscuro en él. Sentí como Jasper se tensaba, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba la lona, Alice acarició su espalda.

—Sigamos—Murmuró el joven Hale entre dientes.

Gemí cuando Jake subió al estrado. ¡Mierda, por favor que no diga nada humillante! Rogué en mi interior mirándolo significativamente. Tragué saliva cuando vi el rostro sombrío de mi novio. Jacob no era conocido por su tacto.

—Bells, perdón por estos dos meses de peleas. Perdón por haber sido egoísta y por haber roto tu confianza hacía mí—Tragué saliva, mis ojos comenzaron a picar, estaba siendo tierno…—Siento haberte echo llorar tantas veces Bella, ella no significó nada— Terminó por cagarla, como siempre. Mi pecho se encogió. Dicho esto saltó y después se acercó para besarme suavemente, giré el rostro e hice que sus labios se estamparan contra mi mejilla. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en mí ¿Por qué tuvo que decirlo? Respiré profundamente intentando contener el llanto, Jasper me miró fijamente.

—¿Estas bien?—Susurró, asentí mecánicamente antes de dirigirme al estrado. Jacob me miraba desconcertado, seguramente no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho mal. ¡Genial Bella! Me dije para mis adentros ¡Ahora todos saben lo _cornuda_ que eres!

Miré hacía abajo desde el escenario, todos me miraban con lastima. Mis ojos vagaron sin permiso hacía los intensos ojos verdes que me miraban con gesto indescifrable. Edward hizo una mueca algo extraña cuándo una lágrima traicionera salió de mis ojos.

—Perdón por no saber perdonarte Jacob—Mi voz sonó ronca y demasiado áspera para ser normal, no tenía nada más que decir y aunque lo tuviera, no podría. El nudo que tenía en la garganta me lo impedía. Me dejé caer con los ojos cerrados en la lona, mi estomago dio un vuelco por la pequeña dosis de adrenalina. Me incorporé torpemente y en vez de volver a mi sitio, me quedé al lado de Rose. Ella frotó mi brazo suavemente mientras que Tanya Denalí subía al escenario.

—Eddie, bebe—Miré a Edward, su mandíbula se tensó ante el apodo de su novia—Perdóname por ser tan celosa contigo, pero es que te quiero tanto…—Tanya suspiró teatralmente y sacó pecho y después saltó, un bufido de incredulidad salió de los labios de Cullen. Observé atentamente cada uno de sus gestos, Edward caminó indeciso hacía las escaleras, pinzó el puente de su nariz y frunció el ceño. Una extraña sensación de nervios se apoderó de mi estomago cuando sus profundos ojos verdes se posaron sobre mí unos segundos.

—Perdón por tener tan poca paciencia contigo Tanya—Suspiró, su voz suave era como una caricia aunque se escuchara enfadado—Prometo que intentaré comprenderte mejor—Por alguna extraña razón, Edward rodó los ojos antes de ponerse de espaldas y saltar. Cuando se incorporó, Alice le dio unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda. Se podía decir que la primera actividad no había sido demasiado exitosa, Jasper se veía muy serio cuando volvió a hablar.

—Bueno muchachos, la próxima actividad será después del almuerzo—Alice tomó a su novio de la mano mientras entraban al comedor. Emmet fue a buscar a Gianna con expresión de corderito degollado, mientras que Royce y Rose iban a dentro.

Jacob se acercó a mí y sujetó mi brazo sin ningún cuidado, lo fulminé con la mirada y me solté rápidamente.

—¿Se puede saber que diablos hice ahora para que estés así?—Siseó entre dientes, apreté los dientes y miré alrededor para comprobar que nadie escuchara nuestra discusión. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista, los ojos burlones de la tal Tanya me hicieron enrojecer de ira.

—¿Por qué mierda tuviste que hablar de Jessica?—Escupí el nombre de ella como el peor de los insultos—Es privado Jake ¿No podías ser más sutil maldita sea?—Respiré profundo intentando calmarme, Jacob me miró visiblemente enfadado.

—¿Más sutil?—Preguntó con saña imitando ridículamente mi voz—¿No se supone que esto es lo que querías? Vinimos aquí sabiendo que tendríamos que contarles a todos nuestros problemas—Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y di un paso hacía él, estaba temblando de rabia.

—¡No tenías porque decir que soy una maldita _cornuda_ Jacob Black!—Siseé con voz baja y amenazadora. Mis ojos se aguaron por el enfado, me mordí el labio inferior tratando de controlar mis emociones.

—¡Estaba tratando de pedirte perdón!—Me crucé de brazos y enarqué una ceja—¡¿Sabes qué?! Me equivoqué, volveré a pedir disculpas…Sí eso haré—Mis ojos casi salen de sus cuencas cuando Jacob se subió al estrado de nuevo, negué con la cabeza mirándolo asustada, él me dio una sonrisa calculadora y fría que me hizo estremecer. Jacob me miraba con odio.—¡Perdón por no ser tan inteligente y perfecto como tú Isabella Swan! ¡Perdón por no estar a tú altura!—La incredulidad y la burla con la que Jacob me estaba gritando encima del escenario me dolieron hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Mi corazón palpitaba desbocado en mi pecho.

Me giré para ver como todos miraban en nuestra dirección, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacía la casa. Pasé por los pasillos jadeando histéricamente, no paré hasta que llegué a la salida principal. Cerré de un portazo y corrí hacía la carretera. Maldije internamente al recordar que Jacob tenía las llaves de mi coche. Pero estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera me importó, caminé por el filo de la calzada. Estaba decidida, pararía un auto y me iría a casa. Mi relación con Jacob estaba definitivamente rota.

Caminé y caminé sin ver ningún coche pasar. Mis pies ardían contra el asfalto y tenía el rostro lívido por las lágrimas secas.

Encontré una parada de buses que parecía abandonada, me senté y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos. No supe cuánto tiempo permanecí así, pudieron ser minutos, segundos e incluso horas. Pero no me moví, lloré amargamente hasta que el sonido de un claxon me hizo levantar la vista.

De un brillante _Volvo_ plateado se bajó la persona que jamás esperé encontrar allí-o que me encontrara-para ser más precisos.

Edward Cullen caminó hacía mí, su rostro tenso y sus manos echas puños. No pude evitar acobardarme un poquito ante la expresión dura de su desconocido, y la vez tan familiar, rostro.

—¡Todos te están buscando niña!—Me gritó, jadeé y salté por la impresión, más permanecí estática. Sostuve mi cabeza entre mis manos—Están a punto de llamar a la policía y tú aquí, tan tranquila—Su voz sonaba ahogaba ya que mis manos presionaban fuertemente mis oídos. Me tiré del cabello con desesperación y deseé que la tierra me tragara. Estaba cansada, de esperar que las cosas mejoraran, de llorar, de sentirme mal por Jacob y por mí, de tener que dar explicaciones. Estaba aburrida del mundo, de mi vida, de mi novio y de todo lo que me estaba pasando. Sollocé sin lágrimas, mis ojos ya estaban secos.

Sentí como Edward se sentaba a mí lado pero no me moví. Después de un rato levanté mi cabeza más calmada. Metí las manos entre mi cabello, tratando en vano de alisar un poco la maraña de mi cabeza.

—Lo siento—Susurré patéticamente, lo miré tímidamente por debajo de mis pestañas. Su rostro ahora estaba sereno.

—¿Estas bien?—Preguntó, todo el enfado se había ido de su suave e intensa voz. Negué con la cabeza. No, no estaba bien. Quería meterme en una cueva e hibernar como un oso panda. Me reí histéricamente al imaginarme toda sucia en una cueva con una familia de osos. Cullen frunció el ceño contrariado, seguro pensando que estaba loca de remate—Deberíamos volver—Murmuró, me tensé y me puse en pie de un salto.

—No—Dije con convicción, no iba a volver a ese estúpido lugar dónde todos tendrían lastima de la pobre _cornuda_—No pienso ir—Sin esperar respuesta alguna comencé a caminar de nuevo por el filo de la carretera.

—¿Estas loca?—Gritó la voz de Edward a mis espaldas, caminé más rápido aún. Escuché más cerca de mí, pensé en correr pero sabía que me alcanzaría rápidamente o yo terminaría en el suelo, tropezándome con mis propios pies.

Así que me giré y lo enfrenté valientemente.

—Tú no eres nadie para obligarme a volver, no me conoces y no te conozco—Dije rabiosa. Todo mi enfado había vuelto, mi sangre corría violentamente por mis venas, sentía mis sienes palpitar y mi labio inferior temblar. Edward me miró casi divertido y eso me hizo enfurecer aún más-si es que era posible-apreté los puños clavándome las uñas en las palmas—¿Te ríes de mí?—Pregunté, su sonrisa creció y tuve ganas de borrársela de un golpe. ¡Maldito estúpido sexy! ¿Sexy?

—No me das miedo Swan—Dio otro paso adelante y yo hice lo mismo hacía atrás, mi enfado estaba aminorando dando paso a los nervios. Él me ponía nerviosa, porque maldita sea sí, era sexy y se veía tan seguro…Me sonrojé por mis pensamientos y entrecerré los ojos tratando de parecer peligrosa—¿Me vas a golpear?—Inquirió burlón y sorprendido, sin embargo volvió a dar un paso hacía mí. Su sonrisa ladeada me perturbó por un momento.

—¡Sí, te golpeare si pretendes obligarme a volver allí!—Chillé y señalé al horizonte, por dónde recordaba estaba el maldito lugar. Entonces Cullen comenzó a reírse como un demente. Al verlo doblado, sujetando su estomago mientras su cuerpo se sacudía me relajé. Al final parecía que él estaba tan loco como yo. Su risa me contagió así que sin proponérmelo terminé riendo con él. Estaba en medio de una carcajada cuando su voz volvió a romper el momento.

—¿De qué te ríes?—Inquirió, estaba serio y su mandíbula tensa. ¿!Qué maldito problema tenía este hombre!? Primero me grita, después se ríe contagiándome, y luego simplemente vuelve a enfadarse. Fruncí el ceño escaneando su rostro tenso ¿Sería bipolar?—Vamos—En dos zancadas lo tuve en frente, sujetó suavemente mi brazo y me guió hacía el coche. No me fue muy difícil soltarme, lo fulminé con la mirada y me crucé de brazos.

—¡Te dije que no voy!—Quizás estaba siendo infantil pero me importaba un pepino, subí mi barbilla con terquedad. Edward suspiró y pasó la mano por su cabello, frustrado. ¿Cómo de suaves serían sus cabellos? Me pregunté, para luego golpearme mentalmente.

—Ven conmigo—Me miró a los ojos con expresión de ruego, mis huesos se volvieron de algodón y me sonrojé tontamente—No te llevaré con _Black—_Soltó su apellido con desden, casi con asco. Me encogí ante su tono y él lo notó, avanzó otro paso hacía mí—Te juro que no te miento. Confía en mí por favor…—Y sin saber por qué, accedí. Quizás fue porque estaba desesperada, porque tenía hambre, frío y me encontraba hundida en la miseria. O tal vez lo hice por la expresión mortificada en su rostro, no lo sé. Lo único que sabía en esos momentos, es que yo quería…No, necesitaba, ir

con él.

Edward´s PoV:

Después de ver como Isabella corría escapando de la humillación a la que Black la había sometido, tuve que salir de allí rápidamente. Las ganas que sentí de romper la mandíbula del estúpido niño me asustaron. Lo peor de todo es que yo deseaba protegerla…Proteger a una simple desconocida, una niñita que seguramente no sabía que yo existía. El pensar que ella me ignoraba totalmente me frustró sin saber por qué. ¡Claro que te ignora Cullen! Llevas dos días conviviendo con ella en este estúpido lugar.

Agité mi cabeza con desesperación y estiré mi cabello. Quería protegerla simplemente porque ella se veía frágil, demasiado rompible y muy dañada. Sí, sólo era una reacción normal ante alguien más débil que yo. Me encerré en la habitación que compartía con Tanya, aunque "compartir" era decir mucho. Prácticamente ella dormiría allí y yo me encerraría en el baño huyendo de sus reclamos y conversaciones sin sentido. ¿Por qué acepté venir a este maldito lugar? ¡Oh sí, por Alice y sus ruegos!

Yo sabía que ya no quería a Tanya, es más dudaba haberla querido anteriormente. Había llegado a la conclusión de que lo nuestro fue puramente atracción sexual y nada más. Pero claro, Alice…Mi pequeña y entrometida prima quiso "ayudar". Me pidió como favor personal intentarlo una última vez y ni siquiera sabía el por qué, a Alice no le caía bien Tanya.

Después de un rato, Tanya llegó al cuarto. Se dejó caer a mi lado en la cama y me miró batiendo sus pestañas.

—Fue divertido ¿No?—Inquirió.

—¿Qué, exactamente, fue divertido?—Pregunté sin molestarme si quiera por ser amable. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella.

—El numerito con la niñita esa—Aclaró para luego echarse a reír desdeñosamente. Me mordí la lengua para no decirle lo mala persona que era ¿Cómo podía regocijarse así del dolor de los demás? Por el contrarío me levanté ante su mirada interrogativa y salí al salón. Todo el grupo estaba reunido allí. Jasper daba indicaciones sobre una búsqueda, Black sentado en el sofá parecía abatido. Mi parte oscura se regocijó al verlo hundido en la miseria, él lo merecía.

—Edward ¿Puedes dar una vuelta por la carretera para ver si Bella esta por allí?—Me tensé ¿Isabella no había vuelto? Miré el reloj de la pared y mi preocupación creció. Habían pasado tres horas desde su marcha. Asentí a Jasper y sin más caminé rápidamente hacía mi coche. Conduje despacio atento a la carretera, hasta que a lo lejos divisé su pequeño cuerpo aovillado en una vieja y sucia parada de buses.

Apreté el claxon cuando llegué al lugar. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le grité. Y al instante me sentí mal, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos sin brillo. Su piel tenía aspecto demacrado. Tragué en grueso y me senté a su lado. Cuando pidió disculpas me tuve que contener las ganas de reconfortarla entre mis brazos. ¡No puedes Cullen, ella no es nada tuyo! Me grité. Ella ya tenía quien la consolara.

Y entonces-cuando quise llevarla de vuelta-se convirtió en una gatita salvaje, me gritó y amenazó con golpearme y no pude evitar reírme como en mucho tiempo no lo había echo. Sin embargo cuando su suave y musical risa acompañó la mía volví a acobardarme. Sus pequeños y blancos dientes hacían de su sonrisa algo demasiado tentador para su propia seguridad. Volví a mostrarme frío y distante, pensé en obligarla a venir conmigo para salir de una vez de todo el problema, pero no pude hacerlo. Secretamente necesitaba que ella confiara en mí, aunque fuera tonto e irracional lo deseaba más allá de lo normal. Y ella cedió y se metió en mi coche, y su olor a fresas salvajes y menta fresca llenó el lugar. Me sentí aturdido por ella y por sus pequeños gestos. Isabella cerró los ojos con expresión de paz.

Apreté las manos en torno al volante y conduje hacía la playa. La llevaría a comer algo y la dejaría descansar un rato, después ella y yo volveríamos al maldito proyecto y todas las jodidas sensaciones que sentía a su alrededor, desaparecerían.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A:** _¡Volví con otro capitulo! Aviso que todos los chaps serán largos. Así que espero no se aburran…_

_Y bueno, ya pueden ver cuales son las causas de los problemas entre las parejas. Aunque en algunos aún no esté muy claro, debe ser así por ahora. Las sorpresas vendrán después. ¿Qué les parecieron las sensaciones de Edward? Jejeje, pobre chico…Esta confundido y eso que solo lleva dos días con Belly-Bells._

_¡Espero sus comentarios e impresiones! ¡Besitos!_


	3. Vino dulce y deseos ardientes

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 3: **_Vino dulce y deseos ardientes._

Bella´s PoV:

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me impresioné por la vista. Estábamos en una pequeña playa rodeada por rocas gigantescas, por el viento, las olas chocaban fuertemente contra la orilla, produciendo ese ruido tan característico que adoraba. Abrí la ventanilla del auto mientras Edward aparcaba y dejé que el olor salino y frío inundara mis fosas nasales. Era exquisito. Cerrando los ojos sonreí, me sentía mejor.

Me giré hacía Edward cuando el motor de su _Volvo_ se apagó y él, para mi sorpresa, me estaba mirando fijamente. Inspeccionaba mi rostro de una manera perturbadora, parecía buscar algo en mí. Después de unos segundos-que se me hicieron demasiado largos-resopló suavemente y habló.

—Hay un pequeño restaurante allí—Señaló hacía abajo y pasó una mano por su cabello, parecía nervioso por algo—Seguramente tendrás hambre—Mi estomago rugió constatando el hecho y él sonrió de lado. Me sonrojé y asentí clavando la vista en mis piernas.

Escuché la puerta de su lado abrirse y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya lo tenía a mi lado en un gesto muy caballeroso.

—Gracias—Musité cuando pasé a su lado. Por un momento el olor del mar, con el aroma de Edward Cullen se mezcló en mi nariz. Él olía demasiado bien para mi salud mental. Caminé a su lado en silencio. Entre las bastas rocas habían construido una escalera de madera. La verdad es que el paisaje era magnifico.

Al llegar abajo pude divisar el restaurante que Edward mencionó. Era pequeño, de paredes blancas y con un tejado plano que sobresalía en la entrada del lugar. Habían varias mesas fuera, pero hacía demasiado viento como para comer allí, por lo que entramos.

Una señora mayor de pelo canoso y sonrisa amable nos recibió en la puerta.

—Buenas tardes ¿Mesa para dos?—Asentimos y ella nos dirigió al final, donde unas cristaleras grandes dejaban ver el exterior en todo su esplendor—Avísenme cuando tengan su orden lista—Dimos las gracias y empecé a revisar la carta frente a mí al instante.

Decidí pedir la ensalada marinera, y ya que ese plato era el primero de la lista me quedé sin nada que hacer. Mis ojos-sin permiso-se posaron sobre el hombre que tenía en frente.

La luz del día alumbraba su pálida piel, sus ojos verdes estaban concentrados en la lectura de la carta, una pequeña arruguita de observación plantada en su frente. Un suspiro traicionero se escapó de mi garganta llamando su atención.

—¿Lista?—Asentí cohibida y algo asustada. Él era guapo, no había manera de negarlo. Tenía un aura de poder alrededor que lo hacía infinitamente sexy y sus cambios de humor-más allá de asustarme, como se suponía le pasaría a una persona normal-me hacían sentir curiosidad por él. Llamó con un gesto a la señora que nos recibió y dejando su carta de lado, comenzó a ordenar.

—Tomaré ensalada griega y salmón a la plancha por favor—La señora anotó su pedido y me miró con una sonrisa.

—Ensalada marinera, por favor—Dije despacio.

Antes de que la señora se marchara, Edward pidió vino para los dos, intenté quejarme pero el movimiento de sus labios mientras hablaba me deslumbró por unos instantes. Cuando mi atrofiada mente volvió a ser coherente, la mujer se había marchado. Fruncí el ceño ante su gesto. ¿Por qué no pidió mi opinión? ¡Oh claro, él debía ser uno de esos hombres que piden por las mujeres creyéndose así, más machos!

—No bebo alcohol—Comenté enfurruñada—Quiero un zumo de naranja—Edward rodó los ojos.

—Pedí un vino especial para pescado, te gustará—Me encogí de hombros antes de contestar, él no me haría cambiar de opinión.

—No tomaré alcohol—Volví a repetir en mis trece, yo podía ser la más terca de las mujeres, su expresión se tornó divertida. Me dieron ganas de tirarle algo. Luego me recordé que él estaba siendo amable conmigo, bien pudo dejarme tirada en la parada de buses o llamar a Jacob para que viniera a buscarme. Sin embargo no lo hizo…Me estaba ayudado y encima me invitaría a comer-yo no había llevado dinero-y sí, me empecé a sentir culpable, ni siquiera le había dado las gracias. Me sonrojé y dispuse a disculparme, pero la camarera volvió a aparecer con el vino y el pan.

—¿Puede traer un zumo de naranja por favor?—Inquirió Edward, mientras yo, hambrienta miraba el pan con ojos ansiosos.

—No, no—Me apresuré a decir, había decidido complacerlo por una vez. Después de todo, tenía mucho por lo que disculparme, así que empecé por ser amable—El vino está bien—Le sonreí a la amable señora y ella volvió a marcharse.

—Eres rara—Ese fue el "agradable" comentario de Edward Cullen. No pude contestarle, ya que mi boca estaba llena de pan, por lo que en vez de eso, me sonrojé profundamente y lo asesiné con la mirada. Estaba tratando de ser agradable, pero él no lo ponía nada fácil y yo no tenía demasiada paciencia.

En vez de empezar una discusión-que no nos llevaría a ningún lugar-me quedé en silencio y mastiqué mi pan tranquilamente.

Su mirada insistente sobre mí me estaba haciendo sentir incomoda y desnuda. Sus ojos verdes parecían traspasarme y leerme. No era algo que pudiera soportar mucho tiempo. Por alguna extraña razón no podía mirarlo a los ojos ahora. Me sentía pequeña e intimidada por él. De pronto su expresión cambió radicalmente y pasó una mano por sus cabellos desviando su mirada.

—Debería llamar a Jazz, ya sabes…Deben estar preocupados—Suspiró y yo negué frenéticamente con la cabeza. Jacob era capaz de venir a buscarme y yo no me sentía preparada para verlo, no aún. Además-y por mucho que tratara de negármelo a mí misma-quería pasar más tiempo con Edward. Y eso era raro e incoherente, porque él me sacaba de quicio, me molestaban sus cambios de humor y sus miradas evaluadoras. Tomé un sorbo de vino-que por cierto no estaba nada mal-y me serené antes de contestar.

—Aún no. Por favor—Rogué, esperando que fuera suficiente para que Edward no insistiera.

—Le pediré a Jazz que no le diga nada a tu…A Black—Dijo, me intrigó el hecho de que pareció trabarse con la palabra "novio" más no dije nada—No quiero que llamen a la policía. Sería muy incomodo de explicar el que estemos juntos ahora—Mi boca se abrió al entender. ¡Oh sí, sería raro e incomodo! Asentí dándole permiso y Edward al instante se levantó y buscó su móvil. Lo inspeccioné de arriba abajo mientras hablaba con el Doctor Hale-al que él con toda la confianza del mundo llamaba Jazz-Edward llevaba un simple jeans desgastado oscuro y una camiseta blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo, sin embargo lucía arreglado y perfecto para cualquier ocasión. Él parecía sacado de un anuncio de perfumes en todo momento.

—Aquí están los pedidos, provecho—La amable señora me sacó de mi apreciación del magnifico trasero de Edward Cullen, me sonrojé y ella lo notó y me sonrió con picardía y complicidad—Hacen una muy buena pareja—La miré sorprendida y aún más sonrojada y la señora me guiñó un ojo y se fue. ¿Él y yo una buena pareja? ¿En que mundo? Sería como juntar a _Ken_-la pareja de _Barbie_-con una muñeca de esas que regalan con las cajitas felices del _Mcdonals_ y que casi siempre terminan calvas cuando las peinas. Me reí suavemente, Edward Cullen estaba fuera de mi liga. Entonces una vocecita en mi cabeza apareció diciendo "Pensaste lo mismo de Jake cuando lo conociste" y tuve que darle la razón, aunque después me reproché por estar hablando con una vocecita imaginaría. Estar cerca de él, definitivamente estaba afectando mi cordura.

—Todo arreglado—Quise preguntarle qué le había dicho exactamente a Jasper, pero él comenzó a comer y yo me acobardé. ¿Desde cuando me ponía tan nerviosa hablar con alguien? Parecía una adolescente primeriza o algo así.

—¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?—Pregunté de improviso. La realidad es que me había estado muriendo de ganas por saberlo.

—Todos te estaban buscando, sólo contribuí a la causa ya que Black no estaba en condiciones de conducir—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y no me gustó su respuesta, es más sentí un gusto amargo en la punta de la lengua. Decepción. ¡Maldita sea ¿Qué diablos te importa?! Me reprendí.

—Vale—Y esa fue mi respuesta patética.

Por hacer algo, me bebí la copa de vino de un tirón y volví a servirme otra. Después seguí comiendo con gusto mi rica ensalada. Me prohibí a mi misma mirar a Edward, y también me traicioné observándolo dos segundos después. Se llevó su tenedor a la boca suavemente y al sacarlo pude apreciar una pequeña porción de su rosada lengua. Me estremecí y sentí que cierta parte de mi anatomía se calentaba sospechosamente.

¡Oh dios, me estaba excitando viéndolo comer! Tragué nerviosamente y volví a beber mi copa de un sorbo, necesitaba distraerme.

—¿No decías que no bebías alcohol?—Preguntó con expresión divertida , mirando como llenaba mi copa vacía por tercera vez.

—Un día es un día—Musité pinchando una porción de ensalada y llevándomela a la boca. Edward sonrió suavemente y negó con la cabeza mirando su-medio vacío-plato, ese simple movimiento me hizo estremecer. ¡Joder, él era malditamente sexy! ¿Por qué se empeñaba en torturarme con sus gestos?

Y seguimos comiendo-y yo bebiéndome el vino como una esponja seca-en silencio, Edward me lanzaba miraditas "disimuladas" cada vez con más preocupación, se disculpó conmigo y se fue al baño. Yo respiré tranquila por unos minutos de soledad. Tenía que poner en orden mis ideas.

Edward Cullen era un bombón, había algo en él que me llamaba como el canto de una sirena a los marineros, su suave voz aterciopelada e intensa se me colaba en el organismo como un sensual virus y sus gestos-inconcientes-me encendían cuan fósforo a la dinamita. Necesitaba más vino.

Me di cuenta que la botella estaba vacía y jadeé impresionada, Edward sólo había tomado dos copas ¿Dónde estaba el resto?

Pedí una segunda botella-ni siquiera me preocupó el hecho de que fuera él quien pagara la cuenta-no estaba pensando en esos momentos.

Me serví mi quinta copa de la noche a la vez que Edward aparecía de nuevo ante mi vista, con dos platillos de helado de chocolate en la mano y sonriendo despreocupadamente. ¡Quería matarme! Deseé intensamente el helado de chocolate en otra parte de su cuerpo y no en sus manos y me reí tontamente.

—¿Bella?—Se sentó al frente y dejó los postres en la mesa, el sonido del vidrio al chocar con la mesa me pareció realmente gracioso. Así que empecé a reírme como una histérica—Estas borracha—Eso no fue una pregunta, yo seguí en mi mundo riéndome como una loca.

Edward PoV:

Isabella estaba sonrojada, con la nariz algo roja y riéndose a mandíbula batiente con su quinta copa de vino en la mano. Me preocupé al verla así ¿Qué pensarían de mí si la llevaba en ese estado de vuelta al proyecto? ¡Genial, sencillamente genial, Cullen! ¡Acabas de emborrachar a la inocente Swan! Gemí de frustración y tiré con fuerza de mis cabellos. La señora que nos atendía nos miraba divertida desde el fondo del restaurante, Bella estaba dando un espectáculo con sus risas descontroladas.

Vi como la pequeña mano de Bella se deslizaba torpemente a la botella de nuevo y me tensé.

—No más vino para ti—Zanjé serio, Bella hizo un exquisito-y muy mordible-puchero con su labio inferior, me descubrí a mi mismo deseando succionarlo entre los míos. ¡Mierda! Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella de esa manera, no era correcto y no era bueno para mi salud mental.

—Está muy rico Edward, quiero más—¡Joder! ¿Por qué tenía que hablar de esa manera tan sugerente? Mi pantalón empezó a encoger de repente, llevaba tres meses de abstención voluntaria por negarme a tocar a Tanya, y esto no ayudaba para nada a mis hormonas.

—Bella, creo que deberíamos irnos—Sugerí quitándole-de nuevo-la botella de las manos. Antes de que la soltara, ella rozó mi mano con intención. Lo pude ver en sus ojos, cristalinos y algo más claros por la borrachera. ¿Ella estaba coqueteando conmigo? Porque dios me ayudara si era así, yo definitivamente no iba a poder-ni querer-controlarme.

—Nos vamos, pero la botella se viene con nosotros—Se puso en pie y se tambaleó violentamente, me acerqué rápidamente y la sujeté por la cintura. Bella levantó sus ojos y los clavó en los míos, sonrió maléficamente y con su pequeña y húmeda lengua lamió su labio inferior. Las cosquillas llenaron mi estomago, mis manos comenzaron a picar por las ganas de acariciarla. Me separé demasiado rápido para los vagos reflejos de ella, que volvió a tambalearse—Lleva el vino por favor…—Su aliento chocó contra mis labios, aspiré el dulce aroma de su boca, mezclado con el vino. Era delicioso, toda ella era exquisita y tan provocadora como la manzana del árbol prohibido.

Prohibida-me recordé con un suspiro-y eso la hacía más apetecible-si es que podía ser posible. Derrotado, tomé la botella entre mis manos y la volví a sentar en la silla. Me acerqué a la barra del restaurante y pagué la cena con una jugosa propina por los buenos servicios prestados. Cuando volví a la mesa, Bella tenía la comisura de los labios llena de helado de chocolate. Me reí suavemente y llevé mi pulgar a la manchita oscura, sin pensarlo me la llevé a la boca y succioné mi dedo con fervor. Y luego me di cuenta de lo comprometedor de mi acto y me tensé. Sin mirarla a la cara la ayudé a ponerse en pie y la guié hacía la escalera de madera.

Bella no ayudaba demasiado, recargó la mayor parte de su peso en mí para subir. Su costado derecho estaba fuertemente presionado contra mí, podía sentir-demasiado bien, para mi inestable autocontrol-el hueso de su cadera hincada contra la mía. Yo tenía mi brazo alrededor de su estrecha cintura, su olor a fresas y menta nublando mis sentidos y la calidez de su cuerpo haciendo crecer mi deseo por ella. Porque sí, llegados a este punto, ya había admitido-a mí mismo-que la deseaba y mucho. Ella no paraba de reírse tontamente.

Abrí como pude la puerta del copiloto de mi _Volvo_ y la ayudé a sentarse. Sus pequeños brazos rodearon mi nuca mientras trataba de acomodarla, Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Me estaba torturando, ella quería matarme. Con un suspiro-gruñido traté de sacar sus brazos de mi cuello suavemente, sin embargo Bella se resistía con todas sus fuerzas. Me sorprendí y la miré interrogativamente, sus grandes ojos se veían opacos, sin vida. Tenía una expresión mortificada y casi dolorosa en el rostro y sus carnosos y rojos labios estaban entre abiertos.

—Bella…—Musité mirándola fijamente y sin poder pensar coherentemente. Y entonces ella hizo algo que me dejó sin aliento. ¡Ella me besó! Sus labios húmedos se estamparon contra los míos hambrientos y desesperados, ella descargaba su frustración, rabia, pena y enfado en ese beso y yo estaba en shock. Cuando mordió suavemente mi labio inferior con sus pequeños y blancos dientes me perdí y respondí cerrando los ojos y entregándome al placer de su boca. Apresé sus redondeadas caderas con mis manos y tomé el control del beso, abrí sus labios con los míos y sumergí mi lengua en busca de la suya. Bella gimió, enviando con ese sonido, descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo.

La textura de su boca era irreal, su suave y húmeda lengua delineó mis labios, gruñí con ganas de más, de mucho más. La saqué firmemente del asiento donde se encontraba medio sentada y cerré la puerta detrás de su cuerpo. La recargué contra mi _Volvo _y me pegué más a su calor. Mi erección a este punto era casi dolorosa y el roce que provoqué con mi acercamiento me estaba llevando al punto no retorno.

Bella volvió a gemir al notar mi excitación y su abrazó se volvió más fuerte, más ansioso. Pude sentir el alocado ritmo de su corazón en su garganta cuando deslicé mi boca hacía allí, el sabor de su piel era intoxicante. Tener en mis manos sus caderas me resultaba casi adictivo, ella me volvía loco y yo necesitaba más. Bella se recostó aún más contra mi coche y ladeó la cabeza para darme mejor acceso. Su pequeño gesto de sumisión me instó a no detenerme. Ella lo ansiaba tanto como yo. Succioné, lamí y besé la piel de su cuello, mientras que llevé mis manos a sus pechos por encima del jersey. Cuando mis palmas estuvieron sobre sus montes pude sentir sus endurecidos pezones, gemí y mis caderas embistieron contra ella sin permiso. Ella gimió por la fricción, jadeó y buscó desesperadamente mi boca.

Seguí acariciando y palpando sus pechos llenos y redondos, su cuerpo era un paraíso que yo ansiaba explorar, deseaba desnudarla y descubrir cada zona de su cuerpo exquisito. Comenzamos a movernos el uno contra el otro, Bella restregaba su sexo contra mi abultado miembro despacio, torturándome de placer…Llevándome al limite. Mi nombre salió de sus labios en un ruego por más.

Pero entonces la culpa empezó a hacer mella en mí. Bella me deseaba, eso estaba claro. Pero su corazón estaba en otro lugar-con su cordura-estaba con Jacob, él era el legitimo dueño de las caricias que me estaba regalando. Era él, quien compartiría su cama y el resto de su vida con ella. Yo sólo sería un revolcón de una noche, un polvo provocado por la calentura del momento, por el alcohol en vena y por el enfado con su novio. Yo sólo sería algo de lo cual ella querría olvidarse y eso me mortificaba. Rompí el beso suavemente, convenciéndome a mí mismo de que era lo correcto. Bella lloriqueó cuando me separé totalmente de ella. Caminé de un lado a otro desesperado, mi miembro pulsaba en mis pantalones, estaba muy acalorada y respiraba con dificultad. Apreté el puente de mi nariz para tener ocupadas las manos.

—¿Edward?—La voz suave y tímida de Bella sonó ronca por la excitación, eso no me ayudaba.

—Esto esta mal—Dije simplemente—Estas borracha, tienes novio y yo…—Dejé la frase a medias, ¿Yo qué? ¿Yo no quería sentirme usado? No podía decir eso sin sentirme un completo imbecil.

—Tú también tienes novia…—Ella concluyó mi frase erradamente, enfoqué mi vista en ella, quien había bajado su mirada y se retorcía las manos nerviosamente. Si ella supiera…Tanya no había rondado mi mente ni una vez desde que todo esto había comenzado. Pero el recordarla solo me hizo sentir más culpable aún. Tanya podía ser fría, arrogante, posesiva, vacía e interesada, pero finalmente tampoco merecía esto de mi parte.

Apreté las palmas de mis manos contra mis ojos, desesperado por bajar mi prominente y dolorosa erección que clamaba por ser liberada. Entonces Bella suspiró pesadamente y con manos torpes y temblorosas abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró a mi coche. Sentí una punzada amarga en el estomago. Por una parte quería haber seguido adelante, haberla probado, recorrido con mis manos hasta la saciedad, haberla llenado con mi cuerpo y deleitado con el suyo, por otra, sabía que eso no habría traído nada bueno para ninguno de los dos. Así que con un suspiro en parte resignado y parte culpable entré a mi coche y arranqué el motor.

El silencio que se creó entre nosotros fue muy incomodo. Hasta que Bella lo rompió con una pregunta, que no me esperaba.

—¿Alguna vez has sido infiel?—Tragué saliva y negué con la cabeza—Yo tampoco—Susurró, más para ella misma que para mí. Fruncí el ceño, ella siempre me sorprendía con sus preguntas y respuestas—Ni siquiera sirvo para llevar una infidelidad hasta el final—Tapó su cara con sus manos y negó frenéticamente, comenzó a sollozar y yo apreté fuertemente el volante entre mis dedos.

—Bella te habrías sentido mal mañana, has bebido, estas enfadada y dolida pero te habrías arrepentido si hubiéramos seguido adelante…—No me dejó terminar con mis balbuceos, levantó sus ojos furiosos y húmedos mirándome con intensidad.

—¡Tú no sabes nada!—Me gritó dejándome impresionado—¡Yo quería seguir adelante, quería olvidarme de todo, sentirme deseada por una maldita vez en la vida!—Golpeó la guantera de mi coche, yo seguí observándola, además de estar pendiente de la carretera para no tener un accidente—¡Ni siquiera puedo ser un revolcón de una noche! Soy patética—Su voz se apagó y ella volvió a refugiar su cara entre sus manos. Sin pensarlo demasiado aparqué el coche a un lado de la carretera, Bella no se dio cuenta, sus sollozos llenaban el ambiente.

—Bella mírame—Ordené, negó con la cabeza frustrándome, yo necesitaba mirarla a los ojos, ver su cara mientras le hablaba—Mírame, por favor—Volví a pedir, suavemente dejó que su carita llena de lagrimas apareciera detrás de sus manos, me miró con un dulce puchero en sus labios. Mi estomago dio un vuelco y mi corazón se saltó un latido. ¿Qué tipo de embrujo tenía esa niña sobre mí?—Escúchame atentamente—Tomé su mentón con mi mano y la miré fijamente—Te deseo y te juro por lo que más quiera que me muero por llegar contigo hasta el final—Bella se sonrojó y mi erección volvió a resurgir en todo su esplendor—Una y otra vez—Agregué seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Entonces hazlo—Dijo, el aire se me atoró en la garganta, tragué saliva compulsivamente—Hazlo Edward, yo también te deseo—Y entonces mandé todo a la mierda. Mis dudas, mis sensaciones, mis culpas. Todo…Y simplemente me entregué al placer.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A: **_¡Wowowo! ¿Y? ¿Qué pasará? Sé que me odiaran por esto, pero era necesario. Y además si ustedes se portan bien y me dejan sus comentarios, yo seré buena y actualizare muy, muy rápido. ¡Besitos!_


	4. Caricias prohibidas y manipulaciones

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo 4: **_Caricias prohibidas y manipulaciones._

Bella´s PoV:

Sólo con ver la mirada lujuriosa que Edward me dedicó cuando le pedí que siguiera adelante, fue suficiente para dejar mis dudas a un lado y atacar sus deliciosos labios.

Su lengua entró en mi boca sin piedad, borrando con sus besos todas las dudas que me habían asaltado. Porque yo era muy conciente de que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal, le estaba siendo infiel a Jacob con Edward. Sin embargo, me daba igual, el placer que él podía darme era en lo único que pensé cuando, en un acto irreflexivo y llevada por el deseo de tenerlo dentro de mí, me monté sobre sus piernas y comencé a acariciarlo.

Edward buscó desesperado la palanca para reclinar el asiento del auto. Ansiosa por tocar su exquisita piel, metí mis manos por el jersey que lucía y lo subí hasta que terminó por quitárselo y tirarlo al asiento trasero. Su torso desnudo hizo que relamiera mis labios con anticipación, su abdomen marcado y el camino de vello que comenzaba debajo de su ombligo y se cobijaba en la zona más intima de su anatomía me hizo estremecer. Delineé con mis uñas su torso, acaricié sus pezones y finalmente besé todo el lugar saboreando la nota amarga de su piel. Edward respiraba entre cortado y profundo, su pecho subía y bajaba excitado por las caricias que le otorgaba. Me sentí fuerte y deseada, su mirada penetrante sobre mis labios era todo lo que necesité para saber, que él, deseaba esto tanto como yo.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y tomé sus labios en un beso voraz, lleno de necesidad. Él comenzó a mover sus caderas debajo de mí, despacio, tentándome y torturándome con el roce. Sin poder esperar más, Edward sacó mi jersey y lo arrojó a un lado, acarició mi vientre con las palmas de sus manos, eché mi cabeza hacía atrás y gemí mientras me movía encima de su excitado miembro. Mi sujetador desapareció rápidamente entre sus dedos, mis pezones endurecidos y sensibles fueron agasajados por su lengua húmeda e impaciente. Mientras saboreaba mis pechos, enredé mis manos en su suave y fino cabello. Los gemidos llenaban el silencio monótono del lugar, el vaivén de nuestras caderas era cada vez más fuerte y arrítmico, todos mis sentidos se vieron velados por un único deseo. Tenerlo dentro de mí.

Lo besé una vez más antes de separarme y sacar mis molestos jeans, Edward me miraba ansioso desdé su posición en el asiento del piloto. Él también se desprendió del resto de su ropa, quedando los dos desnudos. Lo miré mientras mi respiración se calmaba. Un rastro de incomodidad recorrió su cara.

—Si vas a parar, dilo ahora—Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de poner en palabras todas las ganas que tenía de seguir adelante. Sin más volví a mi posición encima de sus piernas. Su miembro erecto y rígido rozó mi intimidad haciéndome gemir y temblar, a la vez que Edward siseaba de placer. Llevó una mano a mi nuca y dejó que su lengua volviera a probar la mía, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba mi sexo. Moví mi pelvis contra su mano, necesitando más. Sin embargo Edward, con una risita burlona y los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, detuvo el movimiento de mi cuerpo y procedió a besar mis senos con tranquilidad.

Lamió mis pezones una y otra vez, me sujeté a sus hombros con miedo a desmayarme por el placer que me hacía sentir. Entonces de pronto sus manos fueron a mis caderas, me levantó con un gruñido y dejó la punta de su erección en mi palpitante entrada.

Me moví hacía abajo, ansiosa por sentirlo dentro de mí. Podía sentir el calor saliendo de su piel, los vidrios del _Volvo_ estaban empañados, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos. Sin embargo Edward no me dejó seguir. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos suplicante.

—Te necesito Edward, ahora…—Gemí mientras seguía intentando que su pene entrara en mi cuerpo, pero él seguía sin moverse. Mirándome fija e intensamente, me sonrojé.

—Bella no tengo protección—Susurró, abrí los ojos con desmesura. ¿Así que esa era la razón de su pausa? Definitivamente era una locura hacerlo sin protección.

—Ah—Fue mi valioso aporte. Estaba demasiado excitada como para pensar en algo. Su miembro duro y erecto, aún rozando mi palpitante intimidad nublaba mis sentidos. Sabía que estaba mal, pero él nunca dijo que no quisiera seguir adelante. Me armé de valor y hablé—Si paramos ahora, no tendré el valor de volver a buscarte. Te deseo justo ahora y estoy dispuesta a seguir adelante—Confirmé, y noté como Edward se tensaba, me sentí avergonzada por mis palabras. Pero entonces él soltó un gruñido de excitación y tomando mis caderas entre sus manos se hundió en mí arrancándome un jadeo perturbado. Podía sentir cada centímetro de su miembro apretando dentro de mi muy húmeda intimidad. Sin pensarlo mucho comencé a moverme frenéticamente encima de él, de arriba abajo, con ansias.

Edward me abrazó por la cintura y escondió su hermoso rostro en mi pecho, la fricción aumentó. Mi orgasmo estaba muy cerca y todo el placer que estaba sintiendo al tenerlo dentro de mí me hizo gritar a la vez que él me penetraba hasta el fondo.

—Eres…perfecta…eres…mmm—Entre gemidos de placer y jadeos, Edward me deleitaba con hermosas palabras, reiterándome así cuánto me deseaba. Mi vientre estaba lleno de fuego, mi cuerpo temblaba y sus embestidas aumentaban de intensidad con mis jadeos febriles—Quise…tenerte así…desde que te vi Bella—Repitió una y otra vez entre embestidas, mi cuerpo experimentó la conocida sensación de estar al limite. De no poder parar, el calor aumentó y con el mis palpitaciones intimas, mi orgasmo explotó. Edward aumentó el ritmo, lo sentí hundirse profundamente en mí mientras su caliente esperma bañaba mi cavidad. Suspiré y gruñí bajito mientras las últimas sacudidas de placer agotaban mi cuerpo. Apoyé mi frente contra la de Edward con los ojos cerrados y respiré su exquisito aroma tratando de que mi respiración se calmara.

Lo había hecho. Yo Isabella Swan, la siempre correcta y responsable, la que jamás rompía un plato…Había sido infiel, había arrojado por la ventana del _Volvo_ mi cordura y mi moral y me había entregado al placer en unos brazos que no me pertenecían. Esperé que la culpa hiciera aparición, pero no pasó. Simplemente se sentía correcto.

Sentí los brazos de Edward apartándome despacio de su cuerpo y me tensé.

—¿Te sientes bien?—Preguntó cuando abrí los ojos. Su expresión mortificada en la cara me hizo sentir mal por primera vez en la noche. ¿Él se sentía culpable o tenía miedo a que estuviera arrepentida? ¿Cómo saberlo? Decidí no pensar en ello. Me separé de Edward y comencé a vestirme en silencio, noté su mirada sobre mí unos minutos, después él también empezó a vestirse.

El silencio incomodo se apoderó de nosotros cuando estuvimos completamente vestidos. Yo sabía que tenía que volver al proyecto, tendría que ver a Jake. ¿Y qué haría ahora? ¿Le contaría la verdad? ¿Lo dejaría de una vez por todas y trataría de ser feliz sin él? ¿Me escaparía-como siempre-y me negaría a verlo por miedo a que notara mi traición?

No…!Nada de eso! Yo afrontaría mis culpas. Estaba decidida, yo no quería nada más con Jacob, estaba demasiado dañada para perdonarlo. Y si no podía perdonar su error, jamás podríamos volver a ser felices. Mi conciencia me grito _"Tú también fuiste infiel, tú eres tan traidora como Jake"_

Y sin embargo, yo no lo sentía así. Quizás si esto hubiera pasado antes de que Jake me fuera infiel, me habría sentido culpable, pero en estos momentos no sentía nada de eso. Yo no me sentía culpable, ni siquiera mal. Entonces comprendí que ya no amaba a Jacob, que desde hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de verlo como una pareja. La verdad era tan fuerte como cruda. Y por eso tomé mi última decisión, volvería sólo para contarle todo a Jacob, le diría la verdad, que ya no lo amaba y que no podíamos seguir. Aunque no podía contarle lo que había hecho con Edward, al menos no por ahora. No quería que Jake hiciera un numerito y así afectar a Edward con Tanya. Suspiré y miré a mi compañero de viaje, Edward miraba al frente, sin expresión en el rostro.

—Llévame al proyecto por favor—Pedí. Edward asintió en silencio y prendió el motor. Mientras él conducía yo me sentía liberada de una gran carga. Tenía que agradecerle a Edward, gracias a él yo había podido llegar a la más difícil decisión en mi vida—Edward yo…—Comencé, pero él soltó un bufido y me silenció con un movimiento de manos.

—Tú nada. Esto no significó nada. Todo esta bien, yo jamás diré nada de esto y tú podrás seguir tu vida con Black—Fruncí el ceño y apreté los puños. ¿No había significado nada? Tenía ganas de golpearlo, de llorar y de saltar del coche en marcha y perderme en la noche. Más no lo hice. Porque finalmente ¿Qué podía esperar? Yo estaba conciente de que él y yo apenas nos conocíamos. Esto había sido sexo y sólo sexo. Entonces ¿Por qué dolía tanto escucharlo de su boca?

No dije nada más durante todo el viaje. Edward tampoco habló, más la presión que ejercía en el volante y la tensión de su mandíbula delataba lo enfadado que estaba. ¿Por qué tendría que estar enfadado? Tras pensarlo un rato di con el motivo.

Yo casi había saltado sobre él, obligándolo así a acostarse conmigo. Yo no pensé en su relación-más bien no estaba pensando-no pensé en Tanya. Entonces me sentí culpable, yo había estado con él sin pensar en que tal vez con eso, estaría arruinando su vida.

—Yo tampoco diré nada, puedes estar tranquilo—Susurré despacio, dándole a entender que él no tenía por qué estar preocupado por Tanya. Me sentí celosa de ella y pensé en Jacob. ¿Se sintió mal Jake cuando se acostó con Jessica? Negué con la cabeza, algo me decía que no.

Con un frenazo airado llegamos a la cabaña, el protagonista de todos mis males estaba sentado en la escalera de entrada. Miré a Edward y él tenía sus hermosos ojos verdes puestos en mí, más su mirada me confundió. Edward lucía ansioso, mortificado, culpable y además dolido. Fruncí el ceño contrariada dispuesta a preguntarle el por qué de su actitud, pero la puerta de copiloto se abrió y los brazos fuertes y calidos de Jacob me rodearon.

—Bells, pequeña. Lo siento tanto, perdóname, perdóname. Lo siento. Fui un estúpido, un imbecil, un insensible de mierda…—Jacob lloriqueaba con la cara escondida en mi cabello, mantuve mis brazos a mis costados. No quería abrazarlo ahora. Pero él siguió con sus disculpas. Sentí como mi frente se humedecía y entonces caí en la cuenta de que Jake estaba llorando. Siempre había sido superior a mis fuerzas verlo llorar. Correspondí el abrazo y Jake soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir mis brazos en su cintura.

—Shh, tranquilo—Murmuré acariciando torpemente su espalda. De pronto Jacob levantó su cabeza y clavó su mirada detrás de mí, se alejó de mi cuerpo y se acercó a Edward. Me tensé de inmediato, los ojos de Edward se posaron en Jake con desgana.

—Edward. Gracias, muchas gracias por traer a Bells—Mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas. Edward no mostró emoción alguna. ¿Cómo podría comportarse tan tranquilo después de lo que habíamos hecho?

—Fue un placer—Las palabras frías y cortantes salieron de los labios que apenas minutos atrás me habían regalado los más tiernos besos que alguna vez recibí. Me quedé estática en mi lugar, incapaz de decir nada. Sabía que lo que había dicho Edward tenía una doble connotación, sabía que él estaba dirigiéndose más a mí que a Jake. Y después de soltar sus palabras, Edward Cullen asintió en mi dirección y entró a la cabaña, dejándome sola y trastornada.

—Bella—Presté atención a Jacob, que avanzaba hacía mí con una triste sonrisa en su rostro moreno—Estuve tan ciego, amor. Te dañé con mi inmadurez—Quise silenciarlo pero él no me dejó hablar, puso sus dedos en mis labios y por alguna extraña razón me sentí incomoda. El calor que desprendían sus dedos me recordaron otro tacto, otro calor, otro aroma—Siento lo que hice, sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero esta es distinta. Porque ahora me di cuenta de que rompí tu confianza hacía mí. De que te alejé y de que por mi culpa tú te separaste de mí—El no podía saber cuanto…Ahora más que nunca estábamos separados por un muro de plomo compuesto por mi dolor, por su traición, por sus palabras, por mi incapacidad para perdonarlo y por último, también por la traición que acababa de cometer—Lo siento tanto pequeña…—Jake suspiró y sorbió su nariz—Pondré todo de mi parte Bella, te juro que saldremos adelante. Haré hasta lo imposible por recuperar nuestra relación—Respiré profundamente y me tomé mi tiempo para poner mis ideas en orden. Era tiempo de hablar seriamente con Jacob y decirle la verdad.

—Entremos, tenemos que hablar—Le dije. Jacob tomó mi mano y aunque me incomodé, no dije nada. Dejé que me guiara hacía dentro, donde todos nos estaban esperando.

—¡Bella!—Rosalie se acercó y me abrazó, al igual que Alice con su linda sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Me sentí mejor con ellas allí—¿Cómo estas?—Preguntó.

—Bien—Mentí. Y sé que todos notaron mi mentira, más no me importó. Jasper se puso en pie y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Incluso Emmet me estrechó en sus brazos dejándome sin respiración momentáneamente. La única que me miraba con desden era Tanya, la novia de…

Sacudí mi cabeza, no quería pensar en ella como su novia, no cuando sus caricias aún estaban tatuadas en mi piel.

—Volveremos después—Jacob puso su mano en mi espalda y me empujó suavemente hacía el pasillo. Suspiré profundamente, antes tenía que hablar con Edward.

—Espérame en la habitación—Susurré, Jake asintió y yo giré mi cabeza para posar mis ojos sobre Edward. Él no me estaba mirando, así que me acerqué ante la mirada fulminante de Tanya y haciendo gala de una valentía que no tenía hablé—¿Podemos hablar un minuto?—La sala se silenció completamente, podía sentir la mirada de Jacob calcinando mi espalda, la confusión en los ojos de Alice y Rose era enorme, incluso Emmet había perdido su sonrisa burlona.

—Sí—Fue la corta contestación de Edward, antes de levantarse y caminar hacía el comedor. Me sentí nerviosa ante toda la atención puesta en mí. Llegamos y nada más entrar a la habitación vacía, él me enfrentó sin expresión en su rostro—Tú dirás—Dijo. Me mordí con fuerza el labio inferior, su sabor aún estaba en mi boca. Sólo quería hacerle saber que podía estar tranquilo, que la culpa había sido toda mía, pero él volvió a hablar—Estoy sano Isabella—¿Qué? No entendí con rapidez su respuesta. Ni tampoco el por qué volvía a llamarme _"Isabella"_, con molestia—¿Eso querías saber no? Tuvimos sexo sin protección, así que aclaro que estoy sano. Aunque deberías tomar la píldora del día después…—Fruncí el ceño contrariada, Edward siguió balbuceando. No era de eso de lo que quería hablar. Era prácticamente imposible para mí quedar embarazada, no estaba en mis días fértiles, siempre había un riesgo pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba.

—No—Suspiré y él se silenció—Edward la culpa de lo que pasó es completamente mía. No diré nada-como ya te dije-y no debes sentirte mal. Los dos habíamos bebido y yo casi te rogué, así que no te sientas culpable—Le dije, para mí sorpresa, mi explicación lo hizo enfadar, su rostro enrojeció y sus manos se hicieron puños.

—No me siento culpable, y yo no me opuse, así que la _culpa_ es de ambos—La palabra "culpa" la soltó con desden y casi repugnancia contrariándome y confundiéndome por partes iguales—Y como te dije, puedes estar tranquila y volver a tú maravillosa vida con _Black_, fue solo un polvo. Olvídalo, ni siquiera fue tan importante—Tras decir esto se marchó, dejándome pasmada y adolorida. Porque sí, sus palabras calaron hondo, me dolió ser una más en su lista, ser un "polvo". No comprendía su actitud, las ganas de hacerme daño ¿Qué había hecho mal para merecer su crueldad? Empecé a pensar que el problema estaba en mí, todos los hombres terminaban por tratarme como basura. Quizás era eso, yo era basura y todos terminarían por odiarme. No quería ponerme a llorar, por lo que respirando profundamente salí de allí y me encaminé hacía la habitación que compartía con Jacob.

El pasillo estrecho con suelos de madera se sentía más bien como un camino hacía mi destino final. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, Jake me miró fijamente sentado en la cama.

—¿Qué tenías que hablar con ese?—Soltó nada más verme entrar. Suspiré resignada, tendría que mentir. Por un momento había pensado en soltar toda la verdad y después irme, pero no podía hacer eso. Después de todo, y aunque ahora Edward me odiara, él me había ayudado y no podía hacerle daño sólo por tener un motivo más para el quiebre de mi relación.

—Ese me encontró perdida en la carretera, me ayudó y me trajo de vuelta, así que tenía que darle las gracias ¿No crees?—Contesté de vuelta, luchando contra el temblor de mi labio inferior, Jacob se puso en pie y me abrazó de nuevo, esta vez no correspondí.

—Sí, tienes razón lo siento. Creo que me puse un poco celoso ¿Sabes?—Rió entre dientes y sin humor alguno, mi estomago saltó suavemente. Mis nervios estaban haciendo estragos en mi organismo—Ahora puedo sentir lo que sentiste, el verte con él fue algo horrible—Siguió hablando y yo comencé a sentirme enferma, no quería que se siguiera disculpando. No era correcto—Sé que jamás me harías nada como lo que yo te hice, pero aún así me di cuenta de que te estaba perdiendo Bells, de que otro podía llegar y apartarte de mí—Me alejó de su cuerpo y sus ojos oscuros brillaron mirando los míos—No podría soportar perderte Bella, te amo—Temblé y las lagrimas que había estado aguantando se desbordaron por mi rostro. "Te amo" ¿Cuántas veces deseé escuchar de nuevo esa frase de los labios de Jake? Y ahora, volvía a escucharla y era tarde, porque yo ya no sentía nada por él, más que una gran amistad y cariño. Pero no amor, el amor se había marchado de la mano con mi confianza.

—Jake no…—Musité sin fuerzas, él volvió a abrazarme y por dentro grité de dolor, de angustia y de vergüenza al darme cuenta de que esos no eran los brazos que deseaba a mi alrededor. Las caricias de Edward eran lo que yo quería de vuelta, y daba igual que no nos conociéramos apenas, daba igual que me odiara porque el deseo que yo sentía por ese hombre, era tan grande como nunca imaginé.

—Shh—Jake acarició mi cabello y se sentó en la cama conmigo en su regazo—No digas nada Bella, todo cambiará, pondré todo de mi parte para que me perdones—Sollocé en su hombro con ganas de desaparecer. ¿Por qué me decía esto ahora? ¿Por qué tenía que intentar ser otro justo ahora? Una ola de adrenalina me invadió y me levanté de su regazo limpiando mis lágrimas con ira.

—¡No Jacob! ¡Es tarde, ya no puedo más!—Le chillé con la voz rota y el corazón en la garganta—Esta relación se rompió hace mucho, no tenemos más que hacer juntos—Admití, me dolía ser cruel con él, pero era necesario.

—¿Me dejaras?—Preguntó atónito. Bufé ¿Yo lo dejaría? No, él me había dejado hacía mucho tiempo atrás—Espera, espera—Puso sus palmas al frente y se acercó suavemente a mí, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me miró fijamente—¿Me dejaras igual que René hizo con Charlie?—Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada en mi rostro, me contorsioné de dolor. Jacob me estaba manipulando, lo sabía y aún así comencé a sentir la culpa y las ansias al recordar a mi padre con el alma destrozada. Volví a llorar dolorosamente.

—No puedes hacerme esto…—Murmuré con los dientes apretados, Jacob negó con la cabeza despacio y volvió a abrazarme. Forcejeé sin fuerzas antes de rendirme y llorar en su pecho.

—Una oportunidad más, Bella. No te arrepentirás te lo juro, sé que puedes amarme de nuevo, sé que puedo hacerte feliz. Por favor, sólo una. No podemos terminar así, me prometiste que estaríamos juntos siempre ¿Lo recuerdas?—Sí lo recordaba, cuando René se fue yo le dije a Jake que jamás haría lo mismo que mi madre, que él y yo estaríamos juntos por siempre. Asentí en su pecho mientras hipaba fuertemente—Ahora duerme, mi pequeña. Mañana todo estará bien—Me recostó en la cama y luché por no dormirme, más fue imposible. Mis ojos se cerraron solos y Morfeo me llevó entre sus brazos al mundo de los sueños.

Edward´s PoV:

Me metí en la ducha y froté la esponja sobre mi cuerpo, tan fuerte que mi piel se enrojeció. Más era necesario para mí, borrar el olor de Bella. Borrar sus caricias y sus gemidos de mi memoria. Ella había vuelto a los brazos de Black.

¿Y qué esperabas Cullen? Me dije ¿Qué se escapara contigo y fuerais felices por siempre?

¡Maldito sea yo y mis delirios! Porque sí, yo había deseado que ella me pidiera que la llevara conmigo, daba igual el lugar o las condiciones. Yo quería estar con ella y era patético e inverosímil pero real. No la amaba-todavía-pero estaba peligrosamente cerca de ello. ¡Y estaba loco, por sentirme así hacía ella! Lo sabía, yo no creía en cuentos de hadas, no creía en amores a primera vista, nunca lo hice. Y ahora el destino se había confabulado contra mí enviándome a esa chica sencilla, dulce e inocente. Un demonio en piel de cordero que me volvía loco con sus gestos inocentes y sus labios rojos hechos para el placer de los míos.

Y Bella me había pedido que la llevara al proyecto, sin más. Entonces fue cuando la ira se apoderó de mí y estuve tentado de cargarla sobre mi hombro y secuestrarla sólo para que se quedara conmigo. Más no lo hice, porque una parte de mí sabía que eso pasaría. Sabía que sus gemidos, sus suplicas y caricias por más, habían sido por el momento de calentura, por el vino y por su estado de debilidad.

La esperanza se desvaneció totalmente cuando los brazos de Black estuvieron sobre ella, cuando él-en todo el derecho que su titulo de "novio" le proporcionaba-besó sus cabellos y se deleitó con el aroma exquisito que ella desprendía. Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que ser indiferente con Bella, era la solución. No quería su lastima, no quería su culpabilidad. Lo que yo ansiaba es ser el que acunara su cara en mi pecho a la hora de dormir, ser yo el que pudiera llevarla de la mano por la calle y prepararle el desayuno, el que la hiciera delirar en las noches, y ser yo el que tuviera derecho a reclamarla como mía.

Y eso no podía ser, porque ella ya tenía quien la quisiera y a quien querer.

Así que finalmente, tomé la decisión.

La apartaría de mí, aunque en el camino agonizara de dolor, lo haría por mi salud mental, por mi familia y por mí mismo. Porque no puedes perder algo que nunca tuviste y-por desgracia-Isabella Swan sólo podría ser mía en mis más locos sueños.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A:**_ Sep, se que quizás quieren mi cabeza en una estaca después de esto, pero era necesario. Todavía faltan unos capítulos así que no desesperen, Bella cayó en la manipulación de Jacob y Edward se encerró en su mascara de hombre duro aunque por dentro este roto. Pero bueno…como dije es necesario, así que no me odien y sean pacientes. _

_Espero ansiosamente sus comentarios, amenazas, tomatazos y demás. ¡Besitos! _


	5. El hombre de hielo

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 5 :**_El hombre de hielo._

Bella´s PoV:

Tres días habían pasado desde mi "momento en el _Volvo". _Era incapaz de recordarlo sin que mil emociones se agolparan en mi organismo. Primero llegaba la excitación y el rubor, después la confusión, el enfado e incluso la tristeza y por último la completa desolación me atacaba sin piedad.

Desolada, así era como me sentía.

En estos dos días, Jake había vuelto a ser ese hombre dulce, tierno, comprensivo y cariñoso que era antaño. Llevaba el desayuno hasta mi cama, me tomaba de la mano, se preocupaba por mí, participaba en las actividades del proyecto, me mimaba…Y aún así yo era conciente de que algo muy importante faltaba. Y ese algo era la pasión. Porque el amor y el sexo vienen de la mano y desgraciadamente, Jake no era el dueño de mis instintos más básicos. Yo no amaba a Jacob y eso era lo único de lo que estaba segura.

Después de que mi "novio" entrara a la ducha, decidí dar una vuelta antes de desayunar. Había zonas de la casona que no conocía todavía. Así que dirigí mis pasos al piso superior. Subí lentamente las escaleras de madera. Todo el lugar olía a limpiador de limón y desodorante ambiental. Acaricié la barandilla con la yema de los dedos hasta llegar al piso superior.

El pasillo era muy largo, con una alfombra mullida de color teja y bordes más oscuros. Al fondo había un pequeño balcón rodeado de macetas con flores violetas y blancas. Me encaminé hacía allí y justo cuando estaba por abrir las cristaleras, un gritó ahogado me dejó estática en mi lugar.

Parecían sollozos. Por alguna extraña razón, los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron, seguidos por escalofríos en mi columna. Sentí miedo. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba caminando hacía los sollozos. Mi corazón bombeó fuertemente contra mi pecho, cuando en uno de mis arranques de torpeza, casi me voy de bruces al suelo. Por suerte, un chillido y un golpe anularon el sonido que provoqué. Me descalcé las sandalias que estaba usando y apoyando el oído en la pared escuché más atentamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sabía que estaba mal espiar a los demás, estaba conciente de lo mal que quedaría si me pillaban, más había algo que me decía que lo hiciera. Díganle instinto o sexto sentido, no lo se. Solo sabía que debía hacerlo.

—…_¿!Como puedo estar con una mujer incompleta como tú!?—_No reconocí la voz que se filtraba detrás de la puerta, en un principio—_¡Estas podrida perra, tú no eres una mujer, eres un error de la naturaleza! Me das asco—_Apreté los puños con fuerza, era Royce King. Me aterré al pensar que Rose estuviera soportando esas palabras venenosas del que era su prometido. A mi mente llegó el pensamiento de ir a buscar a Jasper. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando unos pasos dentro me hicieron abrir los ojos con desmesura. Alguien se acercaba a la puerta. Corrí rápidamente-intentando no hacer ruido y delatarme-hacía el balcón y abriendo las cristaleras, me oculté. Escuché claramente como la puerta se abría y después se cerraba muy fuerte tras de mí. Mi corazón amenazaba con escapar de mi garganta y mi estomago estaba encogido por el miedo. Dejé que los pasos de King se perdieran por la escalera y luego, armándome de valor, avancé despacio hasta la habitación de Rose.

Respiré profundamente antes de tocar suavemente con los nudillos. Esperé y no hubo respuesta, volví a intentarlo un par de veces. No se escuchaba nada y empecé a entrar en pánico. ¿Y si la había lastimado? Pensé forzar la cerradura, pero al girar el pomo, la puerta se abrió sin más. Empujé tímidamente y entonces la vi.

Rosalie Hale estaba en una esquina, con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas y sus brazos pálidos alrededor de sus piernas. Su cabello lucía enmarañado y el suave temblor de sus hombros me hizo saber que lloraba. Tragué el nudo de mi garganta y me arrodillé a su lado.

—¿Rose?—Inquirí con voz ronca. Ella siguió en el mismo estado sin mostrar signos de haberme escuchado. Mirándola más atentamente me di cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior. Con cuidado me levanté y busqué una manta para taparla. Tenía miedo de que King volviera, pero lo aparté rápidamente. Si el desgraciado era capaz de regresar no se saldría con la suya. Por alguna razón, el rostro de Edward apareció en mi mente como un escudo. ¿Sería él, el que me protegiera en caso de necesitarlo? Negué fervientemente con la cabeza despejando ese pensamiento. Edward Cullen no me había vuelto a mirar desde el día que estuvimos juntos. Apreté la manta entre mis dedos apaciguando el estúpido dolor que se formaba en mi pecho al pensar en su indiferencia. Suavemente la deslicé por los hombros de Rosalie y volví a abrazarla.

Al principio se quedo quieta, pero después de unos minutos rodeó mi cuello con sus pálidos brazos y lloró fuertemente en mi pecho. Acaricié su cabello torpemente tratando de reconfortarla. ¿Cómo podía seguir con ese demonio que tenía por prometido? ¡Lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, maldito maltratador cobarde y cruel!

—¿Rose?—Volví a intentar. De pronto ella levanto su cabeza y me miró con el pánico dibujado en sus lindas facciones. Sus grandes ojos azules estaban rojos y su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—¡Bella!—Se levantó con movimientos rápidos y fluidos, llevó sus manos a su cabello y negó con la cabeza—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No puedes estar aquí!—Rosalie estaba desesperada, apreté los puños con ganas de llorar y me puse en pie acercándome suavemente a ella.

—Rosalie lo escuché todo, debes denunciar a ese hombre. No puedes seguir con él, yo te ayudaré y…—La mano de mi vecina tapó mi boca con increíble fuerza. Me arrastró hacía la pared con los ojos muy abiertos y negando con la cabeza.

—No puedes decir nada Bella. No puedes. Júramelo—La rabia creció por mis venas ¿Acaso ella no iba a defenderse? Me solté de su agarre y pataleé el suelo con ira.

—¡Es un maldito maltratador Rosalie! ¿Vas a permitir que te siga tratando de esa forma?—Inquirí, mi rostro quemaba por el enfado que rugía en mi interior.

—Shh—Puso un dedo en sus labios y volteó su cabeza en varias direcciones, estaba muy nerviosa. Me sentí mal por ella, pero aún así, no podía dar crédito a sus palabras—Dame un minuto—Se metió en el baño y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. La esperé tratando de calmarme. Cuando terminó agarró su bolso y me arrastró hacía el balcón que me había servido de escondite. Prendió un cigarro nerviosamente y me encaró—Tú no entiendes Bella. Si lo denuncio hundirá a mi familia. Jasper sería capaz de matarlo y después ¿Qué?—Dio una intensa calada a su cigarrillo y negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado—Los King son muy poderosos Bella, nos destrozarían en un juicio. Y después de eso no pararían hasta hundirnos en la más triste miseria. No se puede hacer nada contra ellos Bella—De dos zancadas la tomé de las muñecas y clavé mis ojos en los de ella.

—La policía te protegerá Rose. Yo seré tu testigo, hablaré con mi padre y…—Rosalie se soltó rudamente de mi agarre y dio dos pasos atrás con los ojos llameantes de furia.

—¡No! ¡Bella despierta de tu mundo color de rosa! No hay nada que se pueda hacer. Controlan todo, desde abogados, policías hasta jueces. ¡Entiende esto y métetelo en la cabeza! Ellos son la ley Bella, ellos mueven los hilos. No te metas—Me gritó duramente apuntándome con su largo y fino dedo, después tiró lejos el cigarro e intentó marcharse. No se de dónde saqué las fuerzas para retenerla por el antebrazo, más lo hice.

—Rose, por favor…Déjame ayudarte—Rogué con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos. Ella sonrió tristemente y me abrazó escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. No volvió a llorar, pero temblaba como hoja al viento.

—Nadie puede ayudarme cielo—Negó en mi cuello y apretó su abrazo a mi alrededor—Lo único que puedes hacer es estar conmigo, tratarme como a alguien normal. Sé mi amiga Bella y no me dejes por favor—La abracé más fuerte y besé su coronilla, las lágrimas por fin se habían derramado por mi rostro y el nudo de la garganta me impedía tragar.

—Estaré a tu lado Rose. Y escúchame bien—Limpiando la humedad de mi rostro, la aparté por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba—Tú no eres normal. Eres mucho mejor que eso. Eres hermosa, agradable, inteligente. Tienes talento y eso te hace especial y única. Nunca lo dudes Rose—Aseguré con voz ronca. Por un momento sus preciosos ojos azules brillaron y la sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Era irónico pensar que yo, que me estaba muriendo por dentro, sirviera para darle apoyo a alguien más.

—_¡Rosalie!—_Escuchamos la voz de King desde el final del pasillo y saltamos asustadas. Rose, haciendo gala de una entereza inhumana de secó las lágrimas del rostro y le gritó que ya volvía.

Antes de marcharse se giró hacía mí y me sonrió suavemente, pero la alegría nunca brilló en sus ojos.

—Bella, Jazz no sabe nada de esto—Suspiró y yo apreté los dientes—Sospecha algo…Así que por favor, sé discreta—Asentí con la cabeza y luego Rose me dejó y volvió con el monstruo desgraciado que la esperaba impaciente en su habitación. Todo encajó. Ya sabía el por qué de la actitud de Jasper con King, el por qué Alice miraba siempre con la preocupación grabada en su rostro a Rose. Todos vivían esa historia de terror como mejor podían, era horrible. Mi humor decayó profundamente. Sin querer alertar de mi presencia a King, bajé las escaleras despacio. Llegué al pasillo y me di cuenta de que ya no tenía hambre, por lo que caminé de vuelta a mi habitación.

Llegué a la esquina del pasillo cuando vi a Edward. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, pensativo. Su elegancia innata hizo que las mariposas de mi estomago aletearan furiosas. Mis rodillas temblaron. Él no se percató de mi presencia hasta que un par de pasos nos separaban. No sabía si quería correr y escaparme de él o quedarme allí y enfrentarlo, pero siendo conciente de que mis piernas no estaban por la labor de sujetarme, me quedé estática en mi lugar.

Recorrió mi cuerpo con sus ojos, con desgana. Hasta que llegó a mi rostro, entonces su expresión aburrida cambió y sus ojos verdes profundos brillaron. Frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Estabas llorando?—Preguntó. Me tensé instantáneamente y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era la primera vez en tres días que me hablaba o me miraba directamente. Me sentí estúpida por las reacciones de mi cuerpo. ¡A él no le interesas Bella! Me grité internamente, después simplemente apreté mis brazos a mis costados e intenté sobrepasarlo. Sin embargo su mano se cerró en mi brazo. Mi cuerpo se agitó al instante y el rubor llenó mis mejillas. Mi piel se erizó y mi corazón bombeó fuertemente contra mi pecho—¿Qué te pasa?—Preguntó, la voz intensa de Edward se quebró al terminar la pregunta. Lo escuché respirar profundamente.

—Nada que te importe Cullen—Respondí entre dientes. No quería seguir allí, si lo hacía era capaz de cometer una locura. Una locura como refugiarme en su pecho y rogarle por que me tuviera entre sus brazos una vez más, no podía hacer eso. Sólo pensar que él me rechazara una vez más hizo que mi pecho se encogiera de dolor. Su agarre en mi brazo estaba comenzando a abrasar mi piel.

—Tienes razón. No me importa—Y tras decir esto se fue. Y quise gritar y arrancarme el corazón con las uñas, para no seguir experimentando ese ardor horrible en mi interior. Me mordí fuertemente el labio y me quedé allí, pegada contra la pared, tratando de calmar mi errática respiración. Decidí volver al comedor y actuar como una persona normal, pues sabía que si Jake me veía así, haría preguntas y no tenía ganas de someterme a una escenita.

Así que haciendo gala de unas fuerzas que no tenía, caminé torpemente hacía el comedor.

—¡Bien, ya estamos todos!—Jasper me sonrió alentador cuando entré a la sala. Todos los ojos-menos los verdes que busqué al instante-estaban puestos sobre mí. Sonrojada, tomé asiento al lado de Jacob y atendí a Jasper—Hoy tendremos una sesión divertida. Trabajaremos la confianza en la pareja de una manera muy especial—Sonrió a Alice, que se puso en pie emocionada-para variar, aún me preguntaba de dónde sacaba tantos ánimos la pequeña morena-cediéndole la palabra.

—¡Busquen sus trajes de baño, la sesión de hoy será en el lago!—Me aterré al instante. Yo no sabía nadar muy bien, y Jake amaba hacerme rabiar asustándome. No, no podía ser. Me puse en pie con los demás, con la cabeza trabajando a mil por hora. Podía decir que estaba enferma, o que no había traído traje de baño. Bueno lo último no iba a colar, ya que nos habían pedido llevarlos en la carta de aceptación del proyecto. ¡Mierda!

Con desgana entré al baño y me cambié. Me puse un pantalón corto y una playera encima del bikini y salí nerviosa a buscar a Jake.

—Relájate Bells, no vas a ahogarte o algo así—Sonreí sin ánimos y de la mano llegamos al jardín. La respiración se me atoró en la garganta al ver a Edward. No llevaba camiseta y estaba jugando con Emmet a la orilla del lago. Su musculosa espalda pálida tenía matices dorados a la luz del sol. Se giró y sus ojos brillaban intensamente entre las bromas del gigante Brandon. Me sonrojé furiosamente y Jake a mi lado se tensó. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y él me sonrió nerviosamente. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que me estaba comiendo con los ojos a Cullen? Lo dudaba, si no jamás me habría sonreído. Era extraño, seguí la mirada de Jake para encontrarme a la despampanante-y estúpida-Tanya Denalí en un minúsculo traje de baño rojo. Me encogí de hombros mentalmente. Ya no me molestaban las miraditas lujuriosas de mi novio hacía otras mujeres. En realidad aún planeaba romper con él, sólo que no sabía de qué forma. Me sentí un poco despiadada por estar pensando en eso, pero a final de cuentas, estaba harta de intentar amarlo. Recordé las famosas palabras de Charlie. "En el corazón no se manda" Salí de mis divagaciones cuando Alice llegó al jardín.

—¡Chicos!—Nos acercamos al doctor y su novia para escuchar el funcionamiento de la actividad—Como les dijimos anteriormente la confianza es la base. Así que hoy su pareja será sus ojos en el lago—Dicho esto sacó pañuelos de seda negros de su bolso y los repartió—Uno tendrá que vendarse los ojos y el otro lo guiará durante todo el tiempo que dure la actividad—Tomé el pañuelo que nos ofrecían y acaricié la seda entre mis dedos. Entonces me fijé en que Rosalie estaba detrás de mí. Su mascara de sonrisa y amabilidad implantada en su cara. Sentí un tirón en el estomago. Tenía ganas de golpear a King hasta cansarme cuando empezó a taparle los ojos a Rose.

—Vamos Bells—Jake intentó quitarme el pañuelo pero me removí de su lado y puse las manos en mis caderas.

—¡Oh no Jacob, tú serás el ciego!—Le dije con la decisión gravada en cada silaba. Entrecerré los ojos a Emmet que había empezado a reír como un histérico. Me saqué la playera por la cabeza rápidamente, no quería alargar el proceso y después el pantalón. Los dejé encima de una silla de plástico y volví a mi lugar junto a los demás. Al otro lado del grupo, sentí los ojos de Edward clavados en mí, reprimí el estremecimiento que amenazaba por hacerme temblar y respiré profundo.

—Lo sortearemos, es lo justo Bella—Susurró Jake. Negué con la cabeza ignorándolo.

—Date la vuelta Jacob Black—Ordené tajante. Yo no iba a quedar ciega. Sumar eso a mi habitual torpeza era como crear una bomba atómica en un jardín infantil. ¡No, jamás!

—Sé razonable Bella, tenemos que sortearlo—Volvió Jake a la carga.

—Bella, Jacob tiene razón. Si los dos quieren guiar entonces deben sortearlo. Es lo justo—Fulminé a Jazz con la mirada más me rendí y asentí. Jugamos piedra papel o tijera y cuando yo saqué papel, Jake me derrotó con tijera y se rió de mí aumentando mi enojo.

Al final decidí no seguir rechistando, el grupo comenzaba a reírse, divertidos por mi terquedad. Incluso el hombre de hielo-como había empezado a llamar a Cullen-me sonreía burlón. Ese fue el detonante para dejar que Jake vendara mis ojos. Por alguna razón, ante la mirada desdeñosa de Edward, rocé intencionalmente los abdominales de Jacob y lo miré desafiante. Él tensó la mandíbula y volvió a ignorarme. ¡¿Qué hacía yo intentando darle celos a Edward?! Estaba cayendo en lo patético definitivamente.

Cuando estuve completamente ciega, Jake puso sus manos en mi cintura y me guió al agua. Temblé ante el cambio de temperatura. Mis sentidos se agudizaron y empecé a sentir angustia cuando el agua llegó a mi cintura.

—Avancen hasta que no toquen el fondo—Ordenó la voz de Jasper. Suspiré y dejé que Jacob arrastrara mi cuerpo más adentro. Su altura era mucho mayor que la mía—Muy bien. Los que están vendados deberán flotar boca arriba en el agua. Su pareja los sostendrá—Gemí bajito e intenté flotar. A Un lado escuchaba las risitas nerviosas de Ángela y los reclamos de Gianna a Emmet.

Las manos fuertes y calidas de Jake sujetaron mi espalda desde abajo, dándome estabilidad. Al principio estaba tan tensa que no podía flotar sola, pero después de unos minutos escuchando la suave brisa veraniega y el canto de los pájaros a mí alrededor, terminé por relajarme.

—Se siente bien—Murmuré con los ojos cerrados y las manos estiradas. El agua tapaba mis oídos por lo que los sonidos llegaba amortiguados. Me sentía en una nube. Jake soltó una de sus manos de mi espalda y comenzó a acariciar mi vientre. Al principio el gesto me incomodó, pero después llegaron a mi mente las imágenes de Edward junto a mí en su coche. Sus caricias suaves y exigentes, su magnifico olor, la forma en la que gemía desesperado mientras me ayudaba a embestir. Me sonrojé furiosamente y Jacob soltó una risita y besó mi frente, seguramente pensando que era por sus caricias. Sus dedos rozaron mi estomago subiendo hacía mis senos. Estaba a punto de llegar al limité de la parte superior del bikini cuando algo estalló en mí cabeza. ¡No! No quería que Jacob me tocara, no podía hacerse ilusiones. No eran sus caricias las que yo anhelaba en mi piel. Dejé que mi cuerpo se hundiera en el lago rompiendo el momento a propósito. Pero estaba tan distraída que cuando mi cabeza se hundió por completo tragué una gran bocanada de agua.

Desesperada por oxigeno salí al exterior y tosí fuertemente dando arcadas en el proceso.

—¿Estas bien Bells? Shh, respira amor. Tranquila—Los brazos de mi novio se cerraron en mi cintura, me abracé a él como un salvavidas. Quería dejar de pensar, olvidarme de Edward y no volver a recordar como me hizo sentir. Pero sabía que era imposible, sus manos, su voz su aliento dulce y caliente estaban gravados a fuego en mi piel. Muchas sensaciones me invadieron. La culpa, la desolación, las ganas de huir y de gritarle a Edward por dejarme sola, la rabia hacía Royce por no cuidar de Rose... Me costaba respirar y sabía que si seguía así entraría en un ataque de pánico. Intenté tranquilizarme y atrapar aire en mis pulmones. Jake estaba asustado, me abrazaba tan fuerte que casi me hacía daño. Más no importó.

—Sácame de aquí Jake, por favor—Rogué. Sentí como me llevaba en volandas hacía la orilla. Me acurruqué en su pecho y escondí mi rostro.

—La llevo dentro—Escuché a Jake decirle a alguien. Yo quería simplemente desaparecer. Más rápido de lo que pude asimilar me sentí caer en la cama. Aspiré en la almohada con la respiración completamente controlada. Me sorprendí a mí misma buscando un aroma que no estaría allí. El aroma de Edward. Con ese último pensamiento, me dormí.

.

Al despertar tuve que sujetar mi cabeza, todo me daba vueltas alrededor. Me sentía cansada. Sentí el cuerpo caliente de Jacob a mi lado. Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta de que ya era de noche. Jadeé ¿Cuándo había dormido? Mi estomago gruñó, estaba hambrienta. Me tallé los ojos y salí de la cama despacio. En el baño dejé el agua correr en mis muñecas, después de que el mareo pasó me quité el bikini mojado y me vestí rápidamente. Salí hacía la cocina. Los pasillos estaban oscuros, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Sí, yo era bastante cobarde con la oscuridad. Llegué a la cocina y prendí la luz desesperada. Respiré tranquila y me golpeé mentalmente por ser una cobarde.

Después de tomar un poco de sopa y algo de ensalada decidí recostarme en el jardín. Caminé hacía allá y salí al exterior. Me senté en el césped y jugueteé con las briznas entre mis dedos.

La luna llena bañaba todo el lugar con su luz plateada. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones. Estaba tan relajada que cuando escuché unas pisadas en la puerta salté con el corazón encogido. Volteé la cabeza en dirección al ruido, pero no había nadie. Intenté tranquilizarme diciéndome que era producto de mi imaginación, más la sensación de estar siendo espiada era demasiado fuerte. ¡Sólo tengo que correr dos pasillos y volver a mi habitación! Me dije. Sólo pensar que podía ser King, el que dándose cuenta de mi presencia en su habitación esa mañana, volvía a cobrar venganza, me llenó de terror. Sin pensar demasiado avancé a pasos rápidos hacía el interior de la casa, cuando crucé el primer pasillo eché a correr sin importarme nada más. Casi sonreí cuando divisé mi habitación al fondo. Entonces sentí un fuerte brazo cerrándose en mi cintura, intenté gritar y otra mano tapó mi boca. Me removí en pánico para soltarme del agarre, sentí como me arrastraban al interior de algún lugar oscuro.

Respiré profundo intentando recordar las clases de defensa personal de Charlie, pero al hacerlo el tan conocido-y anhelado-aroma de Edward llenó mis fosas nasales. Instintivamente me relajé en sus brazos y sentí como él se tensaba detrás de mí. Me di cuenta de que estábamos en uno de los cuartos vacíos. La mano que estaba tapando mi boca fue removida.

—Edward—Suspiré sin pensar. Estaba nerviosa, anhelante y tan excitada que me costaba pensar.

—¿Cómo sabías que era yo?—Susurró, su mano aún seguía firme en mi estomago y su aliento llegó hasta mi cuello haciéndome estremecer de placer.

—Sólo lo sé—Por un segundo pensé decirle que había reconocido su olor, pero me arrepentí. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué quería él para atacarme de esa forma?—¿Qué diablos quieres ahora Cullen?—Endurecí mi voz y llevé una mano a mi estomago para soltar su agarre, más él no lo permitió. Por el contrarió con su otra mano sujetó mi cadera y me acercó más a su pecho.

—Te vi en el lago Isabella…—Mi nombre escapando de sus labios hizo que cerrara mis ojos y me dejara llevar. Si él quería algo de mí yo se lo daría sin pararme a pensar en absoluto—Vi como Black te tocaba, como te abrazaba. Vi tu rostro en el agua y sé que no era él, el dueño de tu sonrisa de éxtasis—Sentí sus labios en mi cuello y su lengua sobre mi piel, gemí audiblemente. La mano que tenía sobre mi estomago subió peligrosamente hacía mi pecho. Su pulgar rozó mi pezón izquierdo haciendo que comenzara a humedecerme. Edward rió entre dientes al notar mis reacciones—Dime Bella ¿Sientes esto cuando él te toca?—Susurró, después acuno mi pecho con su mano calida, mis pezones se irguieron y mi estomago se llenó de calidez—Contesta—Ordenó. Retiró la mano de mi pecho y lloriqueé deseando más.

—No—Musité con voz pequeña y ronca.

—¿No qué?—Las yemas de sus dedos trazaron un camino de regreso hasta mi pecho.

—Él no me hace sentir esto—Aseguré, entonces volvió a masajear mis senos con su mano, sabía que estaba jugando conmigo, él quería que le rogara por más. Pero no podía parar. Yo necesitaba más. Sus labios besaron mi cuello despacio, ladeé la cabeza facilitando el acceso. Su brazo volvió a cerrarse en mi cintura y con la otra me sacó la playera por la cabeza, dejando mi torso desnudo, ya que no llevaba sujetador. Gemí cuando sus dedos pellizcaron mis pezones suavemente. Las palpitaciones de mi zona más íntima no se hicieron esperar. Escuché embelesada como su respiración se agitaba con la mía. Llevé una de mis manos a su nuca y la enterré en su desordenado y suave cabello.

Adoraba la sensación de cosquillas entre mis dedos. Edward siguió besando mi cuello desde atrás, masajeando mis senos con sus manos ansiosas. Respirando en mi oído, mandándome al cielo con cada pequeño gemido que me regalaba. Su erección presionaba contra la parte derecha de mis nalgas, moví las caderas más hacía él para que sintiera la fricción. Edward emitió un gemido gutural mandando descargas eléctricas a mi zona sur.

Entonces una de sus manos dejó mis senos y bajó hasta mi centro, rozó mi intimidad por encima del pantalón. Gemí fuertemente y él mordió mi cuello casi haciéndome daño, más el placer que me otorgaba era mucho mayor.

Sus dedos entraron por la cintura de mi pantalón, apartó la ropa interior e introdujo sus yemas entre mis pliegues. Jadeó en mi oído y embistió su dureza contra mi trasero.

—Tan mojada y estrecha…—Balbuceó incoherentemente entre mis gemidos de placer. Moví mis caderas contra sus dedos, su otra mano se cerró en mi cintura imposibilitándome el movimiento—¿Quieres que siga?—Preguntó con la voz muy ronca, asentí deleitándome con el sonido de sus palabras—Entonces pídemelo, dime qué quieres y yo te lo daré—Solté un jadeo descontrolado y humedecí mis labios resecos.

—Quiero tenerte dentro Edward—Musité ahogada en las sensaciones, emitió un sonido lastimero en mi cuello. Una mezcla entre gemido, gruñido y lloriqueo. Él me haría morir de placer y yo seguiría rogando por más. Comenzó un exquisito vaivén, se frotaba ansioso contra mi trasero mientras masajeaba, acariciaba y pellizcaba mi centro. Mi excitación era casi dolorosa, necesitaba la liberación urgentemente. Ansiaba tenerlo dentro de mí, llenándome, deseaba tener su lengua en mi boca y su dulce saliva en mis labios. Intenté girarme para probar su deliciosa boca pero él no lo permitió.

—Voy a entrar tan profundamente en ti que gritaras mi nombre sin poderte controlar. Probaré cada zona de tu piel, quiero sentir tu pequeño sexo cerrándose alrededor del mío Bella—Gemí mientras sus dedos entraban en mí, bombeó fuertemente llevándome casi al limite—Pero antes vas a prometerme algo—Dejó sus dos dedos dentro de mi sexo sin moverlos, sus labios rozaban mi lóbulo al hablar y su aliento llenaba el hueco de mi cuello. Asentí incapaz de pensar o de hablar coherentemente—No volverás a dejar que Black te toque, no quiero sus sucias manos sobre ti. Soy el único que puede tenerte—Rozó mi clítoris con su pulgar, sus palabras sonaban distantes y me costó entender lo que me estaba pidiendo—Promételo, promete que seré el único que te haga gemir mi nombre—Tragué saliva y moví mis caderas en busca de fricción. ¡Yo no tenía ganas de hablar precisamente maldita sea! Un gruñido iracundo llenó el pecho de Edward. Me giró tan rápido que me tambaleé torpemente.

Tomó mis muslos y me levantó del suelo llevándome con él. Rodeé su cadera con mis piernas y busqué su boca con desesperación, sentí mi espalda golpear contra la pared. Edward giró la cara hacía un lado y mis labios se estamparon contra su cuello. Lamí su piel y aspiré el magnifico aroma de su cuerpo. Embistió su erección contra mi centro y chillé agudamente por más. Apreté mi agarré con mis piernas tratando de tenerlo más cerca.

—Por favor Edward…—Rogué lastimosamente, tenía ganas de llorar de frustración, de gritar y de tirarlo al suelo, desnudarlo y enterrarme en él desesperadamente.

—Dime que me quieres Bella, dime que eres para mí. Dime que Black no te volverá a tocar. Promételo—Ordenó, sus manos apretaban mis nalgas con ansiabas. Podía sentir cada curva de su cuerpo contra el mío. Su erección presionando contra la zona interior de mi muslo, torturándome.

—Solo tú Edward—Solté, desesperada por seguir adelante. Con un suspiro ahogado, las manos de Edward volaron hasta su cinturón, me puso en pie mientras se desnudaba. Su jeans y su bóxer cayeron hasta sus rodillas. Me quité mi propia ropa quedando totalmente desnuda y luego desesperada le quité el jersey por el cuello. Volvió a cargarme por las nalgas y con una fuerte embestida entró en mí. Gemimos fuertemente al unísono, sus movimientos eran rudos. Se hundía hasta el fondo en mi cuerpo, mi espalda golpeaba la pared casi dolorosamente con cada embestida. Mi sexo estaba caliente, húmedo y adolorido. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Enterré mis uñas en sus hombros y mordí su cuello. Su sabor se impregnó en mi lengua, él era delicioso.

—Repítelo por favor, dime que me quieres sólo dilo. ¡Miénteme diablos!—Ordenó mientras cerraba los ojos y se hundía profundamente en mí.

Asentí con la cabeza y escondí mi cara en su cuello.

—Sí te quiero, te quiero. Solo tú, soy tuya Edward pero no pares—Gemí notando como el calor en mi vientre crecía.

—Mía. Solo mía. Mía—Repitió, embistiéndome con cada palabra. Sus labios hambrientos encontraron por fin mi boca, lamió mi lengua con desesperación, con hambre. Mis manos presionaron en su nuca acercándolo más. La ola conocida de calor infernal abrasó todo mi cuerpo, ahogué los gritos y gemidos en su boca. Apoyó mi cuerpo contra la pared, ayudándose con un brazo para sujetarme y con la otra mano acarició mi mejilla mientras llenaba mi interior con su propio orgasmo. Su rostro se contorsionó de puro placer, haciendo que mi vientre se llenara de mariposas. Me abrazó sin salir de mí, intentando controlar su respiración.

Estaba a punto de besarlo de nuevo cuando escuchamos pasos fuera. Mis ojos se abrieron en shock y su mano voló a mi boca para silenciarme. Salió suavemente de mi interior y tuve ganas de llorar por la perdida. Su cuerpo desnudo siguió presionando el mío contra la pared, los pasos se escuchaban más cerca. Acercó su boca a mi oído.

—Vístete—Susurró. Hice caso, mi mente estaba comenzando a despejarse. Muchas preguntas pasaron por mi cerebro. Pero el sentimiento que predominaba era el miedo. Por una parte me daba igual que nos descubrieran, sería casi quitarme un peso de encima. Por otra ¿Qué concepto tendrían de mí sus amigos si nos encontraban en estas condiciones? ¿Y Jacob? Solo pensar en él hizo que me estremeciera. Y por otro lado estaba Tanya. Fruncí el ceño al pensar en ella. ¿Por qué él seguía buscándome? Edward dijo que solo fue sexo y aún así volvió a mí. Me rogó que le dijera que lo quería. Estaba demasiado confundida para pensar.

Observé ausente como Edward enrollaba un condón usado en una servilleta de tela… ¿Cuando se había puesto el preservativo? Me sonrojé profundamente ¿Tan absorta en las sensaciones provocadas había estado? Edward se terminó de vestir sin mirarme si quiera. Sentí miedo ¿Él volvería a rechazarme de nuevo? ¡No! Yo no podría soportarlo.

—Edward—Murmuré. Si iba a decirle lo que quería decir, tenía que ser ahora. Si no lo hacía me acobardaría y no lo haría jamás.

—Esta bien Bella, no nos van a atrapar. Cerré la puerta desde adentro y…—Me dolió su tono neutral y que hablara sin mirarme. Apreté los dientes y lo rodeé para encararlo. Sus ojos esquivaron mi mirada.

—¡Cállate!—Lo corté, estaba enfadada, frustrada, ansiosa, triste. Estaba llena de pánico y sentimientos encontrados. Pero por una maldita vez en mi vida, fui valiente y lo dije—¡Eres un bastardo insolente, me dejaste sola y me trataste como si fuera de usar y tirar!—Lo acusé entre dientes, Edward jadeó y me miró por fin. Sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas sonrosadas casi hicieron que olvidara de lo que tenía que decir. Suspiré y negué con la cabeza para despejarme—Me ignoras durante tres días y ahora me buscas de nuevo y me haces esto—Señalé nuestro alrededor, y él frunció el ceño. Estampé mi pie contra el suelo demasiado rabiosa para pensar en que podían descubrirnos—¿¡Y sabes que es lo peor!?—Mi voz se quebró ridículamente al terminar—¡Que no mentí cuando te dije que te quiero!—Cerré los ojos incapaz de ver su mirada y sollocé. Porque en cinco malditos días me había enamorado de alguien que no me correspondía. De alguien que me estaba usando. Me había enamorado de Edward Cullen, el hombre de hielo.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A: **_Hola gente… Las cosas empiezan a ponerse más difíciles. ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Espero que les gustara el capitulo! Recuerden que es un mini-fic, por lo que aproximadamente quedan unos 4 capítulos o algo así. ¡Ahora déjenme sus lindos comentarios y háganme feliz! ¡Besotes!_

_Capitulo dedicado a Cath la desaparecida y a Tati Cullen por ser una chica tan simpática. ¡Muaks!_


	6. Nuevas aliadas y antiguos amores

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Capitulo 6 :**_Nuevas aliadas y antiguos amores._

Bella´s PoV:

Después de soltarle todo lo que sentía y sabiendo que jamás debí haberlo hecho, porque obviamente él no sentía lo mismo, mi cuerpo se relajó. Me sentí libre. Había descargado mis frustraciones y mis pensamientos. Edward estaba estático mirándome fijamente. Su rostro tenía una expresión inescrutable. Estaba mortalmente serio, una pequeña arruguita se formaba en su frente perlada de sudor. Me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Sabía que después el peso de mis actos saldría a flote y seguramente querría esconder mi cabeza bajo tierra como un avestruz. Pero por el momento me sentía como en una nube, estaba relajada y tranquila. Cuando di un paso hacía la puerta de salida mi pecho se estrujó al saber que Edward no me seguiría. ¡A la mierda relajación! Y tuve muchísimas ganas de volver y golpearlo por su mutismo. Suspiré sonoramente y negué con la cabeza. Definitivamente no tenía sentido esperar por un imposible. Justo cuando mi mano estuvo sobre el pomo de la puerta, su voz sonó en murmullos haciéndome temblar.

—¿Bella?—Llamó suavemente. Me pellizqué disimuladamente el brazo por si todo era un sueño y estaba a punto de despertar. Dolió, así que descarté estar soñando. Me giré y recargué mi peso en la calida madera.

—¿Sí?—Respondí con un hilo de voz. La tensión era palpable, me sentía incomoda y no quería llorar de nuevo.

—¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste?—Preguntó, el tono de su voz no era nada revelador. Podía haber estado hablando del clima. Envidié su manejo de emociones, si hubiera sido al revés seguramente me habría dado un paro cardiaco. Respiré profundamente y asentí.

—No mentía cuando…Cuando te dije te quiero—Me sonrojé de todos los tonos posibles. Porque cuando él me pidió que le dijera "te quiero" mientras estábamos haciendo _eso…_Me sentí la mujer más especial del mundo, pero claro no me paré a pensar en que él no lo había dicho de vuelta. ¿Sería un fetiche? ¿El deseo irracional de sentirse amado lo llevó a pedírmelo? No sabía, pero claramente no me iba a quedar para soportar su cruel rechazo.

Volví a girarme para salir cuando escuché sus pasos apresurados, por instinto cerré mis ojos y apreté mi agarre en el pomo de la puerta. Jadeé sorprendida cuando sus brazos apresaron mi cintura y enterró su cabeza en mi cuello. No sabía qué hacer, así que me quede estática en mi posición. Deseaba girarme y devolverle el abrazo, sentirme entre sus brazos era como estar en el paraíso. Sin embargo-y como si hubiera leído mi mente-me giró suavemente hasta que estuvimos cara a cara. Sus ojos vagaron por mi rostro, ansiosos. Me intimidé ante tanta intensidad. Después de su mirada escrutadora volvió a abrazarme. Aspiró mi cabello y luego soltó aire caliente sobre mi cuello. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse de nuevo.

—No me lo puedo creer ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué?—Bombardeó de un momento a otro. Negué con la cabeza y escondí mi cara en su torso firme.

—No se—Confesé—Desde el primer día que te vi llamaste mi atención, fue algo extraño. Nunca antes me había pasado, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarte—Suspiré, me sentía algo patética, como una acosadora o algo así, pero necesitaba sincerarme del todo y al final, él lo había pedido ¿No?—Después apareciste en la carretera y me gritaste y te odié—Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte sobre mí tras esta declaración—Entonces en tu coche…Paso _eso_ y después tú me dijiste esas cosas en el comedor y no se Edward…Estoy confundida—Susurré lo último. Estaba confundida con su actitud bipolar, con su manera de derretirme con una sonrisa y después ignorarme completamente. Estaba confundida acerca de mí misma, por los sentimientos tan fuertes que sentía hacía él, me sentía extraña. Prácticamente no nos conocíamos y aún así de lo único que estaba segura es de que yo lo quería.

Me alejé de su agarre y Edward lo permitió, busqué sus ojos pero los tenía cerrados. Fruncí el ceño contrariada al notar la sonrisa suave que bailaba en sus carnosos labios. Su expresión era de paz profunda.

—¿Edward?—Susurré y él salió de su trance. Se acercó tan rápido a mí, que cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos me asusté. Me costó un segundo asimilar que me estaba besando y seguir el ritmo. El beso era lo más dulce que jamás había probado, suave y acompasado, sin intenciones de más. Me sentí cerca de él de una manera espiritual. Era como estar en un mundo paralelo donde solo existíamos él y yo. Nuestro propio paraíso.

—Bella te quiero—Murmuró contra mis labios, la respiración se atoró en mi garganta—Te quiero y sé como te sientes porque todo lo que dijiste es lo que yo sentí. Cuando te vi no pude apartar mis ojos de ti ni un momento, me atraías como un imán—Rozó su nariz con la mía y dejó un suave beso en mis labios antes de proseguir—Te deseé desde que te miré por primera vez. Pero después fue algo más, por eso fui detrás de ti a la carretera, necesitaba protegerte—Mi corazón bombeó contra mi pecho casi dolorosamente, como si quisiera salirse. Mi estomago bailaba y sentía mi rostro muy caliente—Entonces te tuve entre mis brazos, fuiste mía…Pero estaba asustado Bella, yo pensé que tú…Que tú…volverías con _Black_ y yo sería solo una aventura—Su voz sonó agónica al mencionar la última parte, cargada de desden y molestia al pronunciar el apellido de Jacob.

Gemí suavemente al recordar sus palabras en el comedor y la manipulación de Jake.

—Yo no lo quiero como hombre Edward, no lo quiero como te quiero a ti—Murmuré cerrando los ojos, su aliento golpeaba suavemente contra mis labios. Su cuerpo prácticamente fundido contra el mío me dificultaba pensar con claridad—Pero tampoco puedo hacerle daño—Abrí los ojos y lo miré, su expresión era serena y tierna, me miraba con devoción. Me sentí tan feliz que tuve ganas de saltar por toda la habitación. Sonreí brillantemente y besé de nuevo sus deliciosos y adictivos labios.

Teníamos mucho que hablar, que pensar. Definitivamente no podía estar con Jacob, yo amaba a Edward y quería experimentar ese amor con él. Por otro lado estaba Tanya. Abrí los ojos con desmesura. Yo no había pensado en ella.

—¿Qué haremos Edward?—Pregunté al instante, si íbamos a ser sinceros, lo seriamos del todo. Solo pensar en que tendría que ver a Edward en los brazos de Tanya de nuevo me hacía enloquecer de celos. Gemí internamente pensando en cómo se sintió Edward con respecto a Jake y a mí.

—Bien, te pediría ahora mismo que te escaparas conmigo…—Murmuró, reí suavemente y golpeé su pecho—Pero sé que eres la terquedad en persona, así que debemos hacer las cosas de forma que no dañemos demasiado—Asentí suavemente. Mi parte oscura me gruñía por venganza. Al final yo había hecho lo mismo que Jacob me hizo a mí. La diferencia estaba en que yo me había enamorado en el camino y él no. Por otro lado, jamás sería capaz de provocarle un daño tal a Jacob, y menos intencionalmente. Y además no era capaz de dejar así a Rosalie después de lo que había presenciado en la mañana. Mi padre solía decir que tenía un serio complejo de heroína, y estaba empezando a pensar que era cierto. Simplemente no podía dejar a alguien a su suerte sin al menos, intentar ayudarle.

—Creo que será mejor terminar este maldito proyecto—Dije sin convicción. Al menos nos daría tiempo para poder pensar en una forma de estar juntos sin terminar dañando a todos. Aunque estaba segura de que decirlo era mucho más fácil que ponerlo en práctica.

—Si eso es lo que quieres lo haremos, pero Bella no te prometo comportarme si veo las zarpas de _Black_ sobre ti—Su mandíbula se tensó con el comentario. No pude evitar acariciar su rostro para intentar deshacer la tensión. Se relajó ante mi toque y me sentí bien al poder reconfortarlo.

—Yo tampoco quiero a la Denalí sobre ti, o seré yo la que no se comporte—Amenacé apuntando con mi dedo, Edward se rió entre dientes y sujetó mi cintura entre sus manos. Ladeó su cabeza al igual que su sonrisa y enarcó una ceja.

—Te ves muy sexy cuando estas celosa ¿Sabes?—Acercó sus labios hasta mi oído y mordió suavemente el lóbulo. Me estremecí notablemente ante sus caricias—Tanya no me interesa en lo más mínimo, tú eres la única para mí—Ronroneó. Me derretí contra sus brazos. Él sería mi dulce perdición.

—Entonces…—Musité sin saber qué más decir. No quería seguir hablando de nuestras "parejas", era incomodo y estúpido, pero tampoco podía decirle lo que realmente deseaba sin entrar en combustión espontánea por el sonrojo.

Edward rió entre dientes y me arrastró hacía el suelo entre sus brazos.

Pasamos las tres horas siguientes haciendo el amor, después simplemente nos abrazamos y hablamos suavemente de muchísimos temas. Le conté sobre mis padres, sobre mis sueños y aspiraciones de futuro. Le relaté detalladamente mi vida y él seguía preguntando, ansiando conocer cada resquicio de mi existencia en el planeta tierra. Cuando llegó mi turno de hacer preguntas me sorprendí con todo lo que me contó sobre su vida, sobre sus padres y su trabajo. Pude deducir que él era un hombre importante y con mucho poder, tanto monetario como social. Aunque lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus pasatiempos favoritos. Adoraba pasar las horas muertas con un buen libro y una taza de café caliente, además de tocar el piano y nadar.

Estábamos tan entretenidos con nuestra charla que cuando amaneció me sobresalté. ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?

Me despedí con un húmedo y exquisito beso de su boca, me dejó ir a regañadientes, al igual que yo a él. Realmente en ese momento pensé que sería imposible volver a mi habitación, al lado de un hombre que no quería, a una vida que empezaba a detestar, aunque solo fuera una fachada. No estaba segura de poder seguir adelante. Me reí al pensar en su proposición de escaparnos juntos, quizás después de todo, no era tan mala idea.

Entré a mi habitación y encontré a Jacob durmiendo, me relajé notablemente. Sin más me metí en la cama lo más separada de su cuerpo posible. No pude dormir mucho, aunque cuando llegó la hora de levantarnos me sentía genial. Me coloqué un par de jeans y una camiseta negra de tirantes y salí a desayunar con una sonrisa en la cara.

Jake trató de tomar mi mano y cuando me separé frunció el ceño notablemente confundido.

—Estas rara esta mañana Bells—Comentó, me encogí de hombros inocentemente. Entramos al comedor y busqué instantáneamente a mi Edward. Suspiré frustrada cuando no lo encontré en su lugar habitual.

Empezamos a comer en silencio, Rosalie a mi lado no levantaba la vista de su plato. Intenté hablarle pero contestaba con simples monosílabos, así que no quise presionarla. De pronto mi espalda se llenó de escalofríos y unas manos conocidas rozaron mis brazos. Fui incapaz de voltearme.

—Estas galletas son deliciosas—Comentó tranquilamente, su aliento calido golpeó mi nuca. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo detrás de mí.

—Llévatelas entonces—¡Oh dios! Jacob se levantó y-muy bruscamente, cabe aclarar-y acercó el plato de galletas a Edward.

Me sentí en medio de una batalla campal. Las miradas que se dedicaban el uno al otro eran tan intensas que la mayoría de los presentes apartó la vista. ¿Jake se habría dado cuenta? Estaba a punto de levantarme y arrastrar a Jacob fuera cuando la estúpida de Tanya hizo acto de presencia.

—Edward amor—Se colgó del brazo de Mi Edward y lo arrastró hacía sus lugares parloteando como la cotorra que era.

Fulminé a Jacob con la mirada, él seguía mirando a Edward.

—¿Qué fue eso Black?—Inquirí molesta por su comportamiento. Estaba siendo una hipócrita, lo sabia pero ¿Y qué? Estaba harta de ser Bella la santa, ahora sería la cruel Bella.

—No me gusta como te mira Bells—Susurró entre dientes. Me sonrojé profundamente sin poderlo evitar. Después del incidente seguimos desayunando en silencio. Cada dos por tres lanzaba miraditas hacía Edward y su mascota-conocida como Tanya-y casi siempre lo encontraba mirándome y sonriendo con esa mueca arrebatadora que me hacía enloquecer.

Jasper nos convocó a todos en el jardín nuevamente, salí detrás de Jacob con el grupo. Entonces recordé que había olvidado mis lentes de sol en la mesa del comedor.

—Ya vuelvo Jake—Dije a la vez que volvía sobre mis pasos. Antes de entrar al salón escuché cuchicheos dentro y me paralicé. Se me estaba haciendo costumbre eso de escuchar detrás de las puertas. Escuché una risita nerviosa y después un sonoro suspiro.

—_Ojala todo fuera tan fácil Em…—_Era Rose. Fruncí el ceño confusa al escuchar de nuevo las risitas tontas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—_Piénsalo rubia, aún podemos retomar desde la secundaría, tú sabes que yo aún te amo ¿Verdad?—_Se me atoró el aire en la garganta. ¡Joder! Si Jazz supiera que su terapia estaba sirviendo para esto terminaría haciéndose casamentero y dejando su carrera de psicología.

—¡No está nada bien escuchar detrás de las puertas señorita curiosidad!—Salté al escuchar la voz de Alice en mi oído. Rogué por que Rosalie y Emmet no nos hubieran escuchado, pero al oír de nuevo las risitas nerviosas de mi vecina, supe que estaba todo en orden.

Miré a Alice con carita de inocente y ella sonrió brillantemente para mi sorpresa.

—Lo siento—Musité. La morena negó con la cabeza y me arrastró por el pasillo—¿Dónde vamos?—Pregunté entre curiosa y sorprendida por sus acciones.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar—Contestó simplemente. Me dieron ganas de soltarme de su agarre y correr por mi vida. Estaba asustada pensando en que alguien pudiera haberme descubierto con Edward.

Llegamos a mi habitación, esperó a que abriera la puerta y luego sin más me empujó hacía dentro.

—¿Qué pasa Alice?—Pregunté fingiendo total inocencia.

—Lo sé todo—Enarcó su ceja, enrojecí y ella me apuntó con su fino dedo pálido—¡Quiero detalles, ahora!—Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Ella se estaba refiriendo a lo que yo pensaba? ¿Y sí empezaba a confesar mi amorío con Edward y luego estaba hablando de otra cosa? Traté de poner mi mejor cara de "Yo no fui" y me encogí de hombros.

—No sé de qué me hablas—Mentí.

—Muy bien ¿No sabes verdad?—Negué con la cabeza y ella se sentó en mi cama y cruzó sus piernas. Suspiró teatralmente a la vez que jugaba con un mechón de su corto cabello—Anoche estaba yo durmiendo tranquilamente con mi Jazz, cuando escuché unos sospechosos pasos en el pasillo de tu habitación—Me sonrojé pero seguí haciéndome la tonta—Me levanté a investigar, tú sabes podían ser ladrones—Hizo un gesto con su pequeña mano y prosiguió, cambié el peso de una pierna a otra cada vez más nerviosa—¿A que no sabes lo que me encontré Bella?—Negué una vez más con la cabeza—¡Pues me encontré a Edward arrastrándote a una habitación vacía! Y me asusté muchísimo, pensé que ya se había vuelto loco del todo por tener que soportar a la cosa esa que tiene por novia—Me retorcí las manos nerviosamente buscando una excusa rápida. Pero Alice continuó inmediatamente—¡Desperté a Jasper para rescatarte Bella! Pero cuando llegamos no escuchamos gritos, ni sollozos no, no nada de eso ¿Sabes qué fue lo que escuchamos?—Preguntó. Oh sí, yo sabía lo que escucharon.

Miré mi armario nerviosamente. ¿Tendría que escapar por la puerta de atrás? Seguramente sí, aunque si era rápida podía avisar a Edward y escapar juntos. Alice entrecerró sus ojitos en mi dirección y tuve miedo, entonces de la nada comenzó a reírse histéricamente.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¡Estáis juntos!—Chilló, se tiró encima de mí y me abrazó al estilo oso. Jadeé impresionada. No era esto lo que me esperaba—¡Yo lo sabía Bella! En cuanto vi tu ficha lo supe, tú y Edward tenían que estar juntos ¡Son el uno para el otro!—Ella continuó divagando y yo me centré en no hiperventilar. Entonces todo lo que dijo llegó a mi atrofiado cerebro.

—¿Qué?—Pregunté atónita.

—¡Yo convencí a Edward para que viniera Bella! Él solo quería mandar al diablo a Tanya y punto, pero yo tuve un presentimiento contigo—Explicó. Me sentí en un cuento extravagante, de brujas de feria y bolas de cristal.

—¿Y tú como supiste todo eso Alice?—Pregunté estúpidamente, más por ganar tiempo que por seguir esa incomoda conversación.

—Bueno no hay que ser adivino para ver lo obvio—Rodó los ojos como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años—Conozco a Edward desde que tengo uso de razón, y en tu ficha aparecían tus gustos y preferencias, además de una foto tuya. ¡Sois prácticamente iguales!—Alice estaba empezando a darme miedo. Debía enfadarme con ella por hurgar en mis fichas privadas pero no podía salir de mi asombro. Así que a problemas extremos medidas extremas. Fui directa.

—¿Nos delataras?—Pregunté sin anestesia, cuanto antes supiera dónde me encontraba más rápido saldría del embrollo en el que me había metido. Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja, me estremecí y aguante como pude su intensa mirada.

—Nop—Negó con la cabeza, respiré aliviada—Es más, pienso ayudarlos—Me mordí el labio con preocupación. Realmente me daba miedo lo que la cabecita de Alice pudiera maquinar.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A: **_¡Alice ayudando a Bella! Todo puede pasar, ya vieron un poquito de Em y Rose, en el próximo capitulo saldrá su historia al completo. Espero les haya gustado. ¿Cuéntenme si? ¡Un besote!_

_Por cierto les quiero recomendar unas historias que me encantaron._

www (Punto) fanfiction (Punto) net/s/5718788/1/ En_ Caso _ De _ Peligro

Summary: _Los padres de Bella han muerto. No tiene a nadie en el mundo. Sin embargo mucha gente codicia su tutela legal para apropiarse de la fortuna de sus padres. No puede confiar en nadie. ¿o sí? ¿Tal vez un apuesto joven? (Se los recomiendo 100%, es genial)_

Y el segundo es de mi amiga la fantabulosa Cath, un Os divertidísimo.

www (Punto) fanfiction (Punto) net /s/ 5895622/1/ No_ Te_ Atreverías.

_Summary: __—No te atreverías, simplemente no eres capaz—fue su dicho ante semejante reto, ¿Podría? *Minutos después* Observe los ojos desorbitados de mi mejor amigo mientras desabrochaba el siguiente botón de mi blusa y todos silbaban alrededor de la mesa…T/H_

_¡Son geniales! Este cap esta dedicado a todos los que se dan el tiempo de decirme qué les pareció mi historia y especialmente a __Alice nMn__. Gracias por dejar siempre un comentario. ¡Un beso para todos!_


	7. Historias de amor y pruebas relevantes

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 7 : **_Historias de amor y pruebas relevantes._

Edward´s PoV:

Salimos al jardín para tener otra actividad. Caminé rápido encabezando al grupo. La verdad es que no confiaba en mí mismo a la hora de controlarme y no ir a buscar a Bella. Sabía que no debía acercarme de esa manera en el desayuno, pero básicamente no me pude controlar. Y ver a Black tan cerca de Mi mujer en la mesa me abrumó de una forma terrible. El saber que él estaba tan cerca de su piel, sintiendo el calor que manaba de su pequeño cuerpo…

Suspiré suavemente y me coloqué justo al frente de la puerta, quería ver a Bella entrar al jardín.

—¡Chicos!—Jasper agitó las manos en el aire para llamar la atención—Hoy tendremos nuestra segunda tertulia de grupo. Me dirán en qué creen que mejoraron con sus parejas en el tiempo que llevamos aquí—Atendí a regañadientes a Jazz, mientras que lanzaba miradas de soslayo a la puerta.

—Disculpe _doc_ pero falta gente—Interrumpió ese muchacho Ben. Él era un chico agradable, me caía bien. Jasper levantó las cejas al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Faltaban Rosalie, Emmet, Bella y Alice.

Noté como Black se ponía nervioso mientras buscaba con la vista a Bella. Le dediqué una sonrisita burlona y me crucé de brazos.

—Eddy me llamó mi madre esta mañana—De mala gana presté atención a Tanya—Estábamos pensando en elegir un tono azul pastel para las invitaciones ¿Tú qué crees?...—Miré a Tanya como si tuviera tres cabezas. ¿De qué demonios me estaba hablando?

—Tanya ¿Qué…?—Fui interrumpido por la entrada de Emmet y Rose al jardín. La última reía a mandíbula batiente por algún comentario de él. Mi mirada vagó hasta Jasper que por alguna extraña razón lucía tenso. Fruncí el ceño contrariado y entonces me di cuenta del motivo por el que Jazz estaba así. King miraba a Rose y Em con cara de asesino en serie. No era un secreto para nadie que el novio de Rosalie era un bastardo, todos lo odiaban y los que no, lo temían.

Rose al notar la mirada inquisitiva de King agachó la cabeza y se acercó a él arrastrando los pies. Di un paso hacía Jazz y puse una mano en su hombro para que se calmara.

—Rosalie ¿Has visto a Alice o Bella?—Inquirió respirando profundo antes de hablar. Rose negó con la cabeza.

En ese momento las "desaparecidas" hicieron acto de presencia. Alice lucía radiante, con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Bella parecía confusa, su cara completamente sonrosada y su pequeño cuerpo tenso. Alice me guiñó un ojo, entonces tuve miedo. ¿Qué diablos había echo ahora la duende entrometida? Aguanté las intensas ganas de acercarme a Bella y hablar con ella, más que nada porque Black ya estaba haciendo su papel de perrito faldero.

Tanya seguía cotorreando a mí lado. Aunque yo no le prestaba ninguna atención.

—Bueno ya estamos todos, ahora sí—Jasper y Alice comenzaron a acomodar unas sillas en círculo. Sonreí burlón, al menos me sentaría al lado de Bella por un rato—Tomen asiento, vamos a empezar—Esperé a que Bella se sentara y me senté a su lado. Black apretó los dientes al notar que yo estaba allí, más no dijo nada y tomó asiento al otro lado de la que él creía era su mujer.

Jasper explicó nuevamente la actividad. Todos asintieron conformes aunque la tensión en el grupo era palpable. Emmet lucía abatido mientras miraba una y otra vez a Rosalie, ella a su vez parecía querer encogerse en su silla y King miraba a todo el mundo con cara de psicópata. Si a eso le agregamos a Black que parecía tener algo metido en el trasero y a una Alice doblemente hiperactiva…

!Parecíamos un circo en ves de un grupo de terapia!

Gianna fue la primera en hablar.

—¿En qué mejoró mi relación con Emmet?—Hizo una mueca y puso un dedo en su mentón desdeñosamente—¡Ahora esta más payaso si cabe! ¿Eso es algo bueno?—Sugirió, después se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza mientras refunfuñaba entre dientes.

—¡Oh si, siempre tengo yo la culpa ¿Verdad Gianna? ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pones tú de tu parte para que funcionemos mejor?—Emmet se puso en pie y señaló a su novia con un dedo. Tuve ganas de levantarme y aplaudir. Era la primera vez que Emmet se sublevaba de alguna forma. Él era un gran chico, pero tenía por pareja al mismísimo demonio con faldas.

—¿!Yo!?—Gianna también se puso en pie. Crucé una pierna encima de mi rodilla y aproveché el momento de confusión para acariciar a Bella. Deslicé mi mano entre nuestras sillas y paseé mi dedo meñique por sus caderas. Ella dio un respingo y yo me reí entre dientes—¡Yo soy la victima en todo esto! ¡Tú eres un maldito infantil que no creció! ¡Ni siquiera tienes un trabajo decente! ¡Te pasas el día con esos niñitos porque tú eres uno de ellos!—Gianna chillaba con lágrimas falsas en los ojos, Bella estaba toda roja. Añadí un dedo más a la ecuación y seguí acariciando toda la extensión de su cadera.

—¡Maldita sea Gianna! ¿Te gusta algo de mí? ¿Una cosa aunque sea? ¡Todo lo que me encuentras son defectos!—Contraatacó Emmet. Noté como Bella nerviosa y disimuladamente rozaba mi mano con la suya. Me estremecí y disimulé el sonido de placer con una tos.

—¡Sí, tú billetera!—Un "Oh" general llenó el grupo. Todos sabíamos que Gianna quería a Emmet por el dinero, pero el hecho de que ella lo confesara fue impactante. Mi mano se congeló en la cadera de Bella. Mi pequeña tenía los ojos abiertos y la boca también. Emmet hizo un gesto de dolor y Gianna se tapó la boca.

—¡A la mierda!—Emmet gritó y se fue hacía la casa pisando fuerte. Gianna se dejó caer en la silla y comenzó a sollozar tapándose la cara con las manos. Jasper tenía a Alice abrazada por la cintura, la duende estaba a punto de saltar encima de Gianna. Alice adoraba a Emmet, eran los hermanos más unidos que jamás había conocido.

—Creo…que mejor seguimos después—Jasper cargó a Alice hacía la casa, la duende chillaba y se removía como una histérica.

—¡Pobre Gi!—Tanya se puse en pie y corrió hacía Gianna para consolarla. Entonces Bella se puse en pie también, sus pequeños puños apretados y su cuerpo en tensión.

—¿Pobre "Gi"?—Imitó el tono de voz chillón de Tanya—¿Y Emmet?—Inquirió con saña.

—Tú no te metas rarita—Atacó Tanya rabiosa. Bella dio un paso al frente, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Yo estaba estático solo podía mirarla embobado. Y había dicho que Bella enfadada era lo más sexy del mundo. Y sabía que si Tanya seguía provocándola tenía las de perder.

—¿Rarita? ¡Ahora vas a ver perra de plástico!—Entonces Black saltó de su asiento a la vez que Bella intentaba tirarse contra Tanya, pero yo fui más rápido. Rodeé su pequeña cintura entre mis brazos y la estreché contra mí. Bella se relajó ante mi toque aunque seguía forcejeando débilmente. Tanya tenía la mandíbula descolgada, miraba desde la cara furiosa de Bella hasta mis brazos alrededor de ella y después a Jacob.

—¡Suéltala!—Miré a Black con hastío, el niñato temblaba y tenia los nudillos pálidos de tanta presión. Bella se removió entre mis brazos y me dio una mirada significativa, de mala gana la dejé ir.

Alisé las arrugas inexistentes de mi jersey a la vez que Ángela y Ben entraban abrazados al salón. Rosalie y King hablaban en murmullos airados. Dejé que Tanya siguiera consolando a su amiga y entré a la casa. No quería tentar más mi autocontrol al tener a Black tan cerca.

Bella´s PoV:

Estaba tan indignada por el trato que le dio Gianna a Emmet. ¡Maldita perra! Emmet era una buena persona, un hombre cariñoso y carismático, lleno de vida y con el don de hacer reír a la gente. Y ella era una perra sin escrúpulos que solo estaba con él por su dinero. Tanya puso la guinda en el pastel. ¡Pobre Gi! ¡Agrh! Tenía ganas de morder a alguien.

Entonces Edward me abrazó y juro por dios que deseé, en ese momento, tirarlo todo a la basura, girarme y estampar mis labios contra los suyos. Y lo habría echo si Jake no hubiera hablado en ese momento. Edward entró a la cabaña y Jake me obligó a caminar por el jardín, para separarme de Tanya.

—¿Quién se cree para abrazarte así?—Refunfuñaba entre dientes—¿Con qué derecho? ¡No le basta con su novia, no, el tiene que codiciar la de los demás!—Rodé los ojos y seguí caminando a su lado. Jacob parecía a punto de estallar. Realmente no tenía ganas de quedarme allí y aguantar su enfado.

—Jacob iré a hablar con Alice, estaba bastante alterada—Dije poniendo mi mano en su antebrazo. Jake frunció el ceño pero asintió conforme. Lo dejé solo y caminé de vuelta a la casona. Tanya y Gianna seguían abrazándose y lloriqueando—Falsas—Canté al pasar por su lado. Tanya bufó pero no dijo nada.

Llegué al comedor. Allí estaban Emmet, Alice, Jasper y Edward.

Escaneé rápidamente a mi _adonis_. Se veía tan jodidamente guapo con esos jeans desgastados y ese jersey gris. ¡Para comérselo! Me guiñó un ojo y yo le devolví una sonrisa pequeña.

—Ali ¿Estás bien?—Pregunté al llegar a su lado. Jasper me sonrió agradecido.

—¡Estaría mejor si me hubieran dejado noquear a Gianna!—Musitó con voz peligrosa. Sus ojitos brillaban furibundos. Wow Alice daba miedo.

—Si creo que yo también me quedé con las ganas—Susurré para mí misma. Jasper levantó su rostro hacía mí y me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas. Alice me dio una mirada interrogativa.

—Bella casi se lanza encima de Tanya cuando salieron del jardín. Tuve que sostenerla para evitar una masacre—Explicó Edward aguantadote la risa. Acarició mi nombre en una forma que hizo que mi estomago diera un brinco.

Alice rió maléficamente ante la noticia, Jasper transformó la carcajada con una tos, más nadie le creyó. Me acerqué a Emmet tentativamente y puse una mano en su musculoso hombro.

—¿Estás bien?—Asintió. Apreté más mi agarre y el me miró sonriendo.

—Gracias por preocuparte muñeca—Se puso en pie y me abrazó rápidamente. Me soltó después de unos segundos y respiré fuertemente. Ese hombre tendría que controlar su fuerza. Edward nos miraba con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa torcida en sus carnosos labios.

—Chicos ¿Les importaría dejarnos solas un rato? Por favor…—Pidió Alice. Jasper asintió y de inmediato se puse en pie con Emmet. Edward se rezagó unos instantes y se acercó a mi oído.

—A medía noche en el mismo lugar que ayer—Asentí cerrando los ojos. Su aliento calido contra mi cuello era una sensación maravillosa. Dudó antes de depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla y partir hacía la salida del comedor. Con una tonta sonrisa me giré hacía Alice que me guiñó un ojo. Tenía una mirada en la cara que decía "Yo lo sé todo, todo, todo". Negué divertida con la cabeza y me senté a su lado.

—Bella necesito que me ayudes—Susurró cambiando su expresión por una seria. Asentí rápidamente y esperé que continuara—Vale ¿Recuerdas la conversación de Rose y Emmet ayer? La que escuchaste detrás de la…—La corté, aún me sentía avergonzada por mi complejo de espía.

—Sí, si la recuerdo—Contesté con un gesto de mano.

Alice suspiró y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

—Rosalie y Emmet eran pareja en la preparatoria—Asentí de nuevo, eso ya lo había deducido—Emmet la amaba al igual que ella a él. Eran una pareja única. Podías notar todo ese amor con solo mirarlos—Sonrió melancólicamente y prosiguió su relato—Pero Rosalie viene de una familia humilde Bella y cuando llegó el tiempo de partir a la universidad…Digamos que la diferencia de dinero comenzó a crear problemas—Sí, yo entendía eso—Emmet quiso pagarle la universidad y Rose se opuso tajantemente. Pero entonces ocurrió eso…—Alice tembló ligeramente. Fruncí el ceño contrariada.

—¿Qué pasó?—Inquirí.

—Rose se quedó embarazada de mi hermano Bella—Se me atoró el aire en la garganta. ¿Rosalie embarazada de Emmet?—Y lo perdió. Emmet y Rose estaban discutiendo en el coche, mi hermano conducía rápido, se atravesó otro auto y…—Cerré los ojos impactada por la noticia. Los ojos de Alice se aguaron.

—Dios eso es terrible—Murmuré. Ali asintió y tragó saliva.

—Después de salir del hospital, Rose dejó a Emmet y se fue a Chicago. Allí conoció a King—Asentí comprendiendo—Ella estaba muy dolida. El doctor dijo que quería hacer más pruebas, Rose corría el riesgo de no poder tener más bebes. Pero ella se negó a hacerse las pruebas, estaba aterrada. Su gran sueño en la vida era el de ser madre Bella—Se le quebró la voz en las ultimas palabras. Yo tenía un gran nudo en mi garganta y los ojos me ardían.

—Por eso King dijo que ella no era una mujer completa—Murmuré más para mí misma. Alice ya sabía que yo presencié uno de los ataques de King.

—Si pero aún no lo saben con certeza. Rose se niega a hacerse las pruebas—Continuó, asentí con el ceño fruncido—Pero Em y Rose siguen amándose. El problema es que King jamás permitirá que Rosalie se aparte de él—Alice recargó su cabeza entre sus manos, acaricié su espalda suavemente para reconfortarla.

¡Y yo que pensaba que tenía problemas! Pobre Rosalie. ¡Maldito King!

—Y ¿En qué necesitas mi ayuda?—Pregunté recordando el principio de nuestra conversación.

—Necesitamos pruebas Bella, pruebas contundentes de que King es un maldito maltratador. Fotos, conversaciones de audio, videos ¡Algo! ¡Algo muy relevante!—Entrecerré los ojos pensativa a la vez que Alice mordía sus nudillos en la misma situación—Y allí entras tú Bella—Pestañeó rápidamente—King no confía en mi o en Jasper, no nos deja acercarnos. Pero a ti no te conoce, eres la única que puede hacer algo—Asentí rápidamente, haría lo que fuera por sacar a Rose de ese infierno que estaba viviendo.

—Y ¿Tienes alguna idea?—Pregunté. La expresión de la cara de Alice cambió radicalmente. Su mandíbula se tensó.

—Bella para poder tener pruebas necesitamos crear una pelea entre Rose y King—Tragué saliva entendiendo el por qué de su cambio de expresión. Claramente no podíamos esperar escondidas hasta que King decidiera maltratarla, teníamos que saber a ciencia cierta que él actuaría, para así estar pendientes y obtener las pruebas. Asentí con miedo. El terror de saber que Rose volvería a pasar por los insultos y golpes de King me daba terror, pero era relevante hacerlo.

—Haré lo que sea necesario Alice—Afirmé tajante en mi decisión. Alice me sonrió agradecida y me abrazó fuertemente.

Después de la conversación, Alice me dio una cámara de video de última generación. Era tan pequeña como un móvil y decidí llevarla conmigo siempre. Estaba nerviosa y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Llegamos a la conclusión de que teníamos que actuar rápido, en los próximos días crearíamos la trampa para que King se enfadara con Rose. Además teníamos que apartar a Jasper de escena y a Emmet también.

En la cena, ni Tanya ni Gianna aparecieron y para mí gran sorpresa, Jake tampoco lo hizo. Me encogí de hombros y me llevé un trozo de pan a la boca. En realidad no me importaba. Rose parecía nerviosa mientras cenaba, Alice se sentó a mí lado durante la comida.

Miré a Edward durante todo el rato que pasamos en el comedor. Él me sonreía suavemente y me daba guiños de vez en cuando. Mis manos picaban por el deseo de acariciar sus hermosas facciones.

Estaba impaciente por encontrarme con él. A las diez de la noche me fui a mi habitación con la excusa de estar demasiado cansada. Jasper lucía abatido, y Alice me contó que el proyecto solo le estaba sirviendo a Ángela y Ben. Sentí pena por él, más no me arrepentí de mi situación. Gracias al proyecto había encontrado a mi Edward.

Me senté en la cama preguntándome dónde estaría Jake. Era raro en él saltarse la cena. Seguramente seguiría enfurruñado por lo que había pasado con Edward en el jardín. No le di importancia y me tumbé en la cama para hacer tiempo. No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida pero cuando desperté, el reloj marcaba las once y cincuenta y cinco. Jacob aún no llegaba, sonreí a mi reflejo en el espejo del baño. Me alisé el cabello y me lavé los dientes. Después salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacía mi encuentro con Edward.

Estaba llegando cuando escuché un golpe en el piso de arriba. Mi mano fue directamente a la pequeña grabadora que traía en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Tragué saliva y cambié el rumbo de mis pasos. Subí las escaleras despacio y arrastré mis pies por el pasillo para no hacer ruido. Con el pulso en la garganta pegué mi oído a la puerta de King y Rose. Ya no se escuchaban golpes, solo podía escuchar algo ser arrastrado y pasos. Me alejé rápidamente y me escondí entre las sombras del corredor, cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta desde adentro.

Tuve que tapar mi boca cuando vi que King estaba arrastrando a Rosalie por el suelo. Ella estaba…No, no podía estar muerta. Royce la cargó en su hombro y mirando hacía los lados bajó la escalera en silencio. Armándome de valor los seguí, al llegar abajo vi como King la metía en su auto y caminaba de vuelta a la casona. Me escondí detrás del armario de la sala y esperé a que subiera la escalera. Entonces salí de mi escondite y corrí hacía el auto.

Rosalie estaba desparramada en el asiento trasero, su cabello enmarañado y pegado en su frente llena de sangre. Tragué saliva y me di cuenta de que yo estaba llorando. Puse mis dedos en su cuello y respiré aliviada al notar su pulso. Saqué la cámara y grabé a sangre fría el estado en el que se encontraba. Su estomago estaba lleno de marcas de dedos, sus caderas moradas de todos los moretones que allí tenía. Una herida abierta sangraba en su frente. Ese fue el golpe que escuché, pensé mientras respiraba entre cortado. Me sentía mal por hacerlo, pero era la única forma de tener una prueba contra King. Mis manos temblaban alrededor de la cámara. Respiré profundamente y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas por el olor de la sangre. Me negué a marearme en esa situación.

Sentía como mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido. Me apoyé en el auto para tener mejor estabilidad, escuché unos pasos detrás de mí. Me tensé y escondí la cámara en mi bolsillo.

—Tú…—Escuché la voz de King a mis espaldas. Apreté los puños dispuesta a golpearlo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sentí un golpe en la nuca y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Me tambaleé antes de notar como mi cuerpo caía al suelo. Después todo fue negro.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A: **_¡Aquí vuelvo con otro capitulo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué le pasará a Bella? ¿Qué creen que hará King ahora? Ojala les haya gustado, a mi me encantó escribirlo para ustedes._

_¡Un besazo! Muaks._


	8. Traición y agonía

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 8:**_ Traición y agonía. _

Bella´s PoV:

Sentía un dolor tan fuerte en la cabeza que me costaba abrir los ojos. Estaba mareada y tiritando de frío. Las imágenes llenaron mi cabeza haciendo que todo diera vueltas a mí alrededor.

_Rosalie golpeada, yo grabando el estado en el que estaba. Pasos, un fuerte dolor y…King._

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, al principio vi borroso, seguramente a causa del golpe. Parpadeé furiosamente hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuerte contra mis costillas, el pecho me subía y bajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Me encontraba en algún cuarto oscuro, supe que no estaba en la cabaña. Intenté moverme pero estaba demasiado débil para conseguirlo. El lugar donde me encontraba estaba oscuro y olía intensamente a humedad. Era pequeño y sucio, las paredes de ladrillo estaban desconchadas y el suelo lleno de arena y polvo. Afiné el oído y me di cuenta de que estaba en algún lugar de la playa. Se escuchaban las olas golpear contra la orilla. Tambaleándome me puse en pie y busqué desesperada algún objeto para defender, por si King volvía.

Las manos me temblaban y me costaba respirar. ¿Dónde estaba Rosalie? Me aterró pensar que King le hubiera causado más daño aún. Corrí hacía la puerta y traté de abrirla sin éxito. Sentí un fuerte pinchazo en la nuca, me llevé la mano al lugar adolorido por inercia. Al sentir el líquido viscoso y denso que manaba de la herida abierta comencé a marearme. Tragué en grueso y respiré por la boca. No encontré nada con lo cual poder defenderme, cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Me aovillé en un rincón y lloré sin poderlo evitar. Iba a morir, ese hombre me iba a matar. Entonces escuché pasos fuera. Me levanté rápidamente y apreté los puños. Si quería hacerme daño yo lucharía, no lo iba a dejar salirse con la suya tan fácil.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?—El aire se atoró en mi garganta al ver la pistola que traía en la mano, apuntó directamente hacía mi cabeza y torció la sonrisa cruelmente—Por fin te despiertas ¿Te duele la cabeza?—Inquirió con falsa preocupación. Apreté los dientes y limpié las lágrimas de mi cara con furia.

—¿Dónde está Rose?—Pregunté. El desgraciado de King comenzó a reírse, los vellos de mi nuca se encresparon—Si le has hecho algo te juro que yo…—Se acercó a mí y yo me apreté contra la pared y cubrí mi pecho con mis manos instintivamente.

—¿Tú qué? ¿Qué harás?—Chasqueó la lengua en negación varias veces y negó con la cabeza—Las ordenes aquí las doy yo—Cambié el peso de mi cuerpo de un pie a otro nerviosamente, su aliento con olor a alcohol y puros impactó contra mi boca, me dieron ganas de vomitar—No deberías haberte metido en donde no te llamaban Isabella…—Susurró, recogió un mechón de mi cabello y lo enredó entre sus dedos. Me tensé y lo empujé sin moverlo demasiado de su lugar.

—¡No me toques desgraciado!—Grité agónicamente. Tenía miedo sí, pero la rabia que sentía le ganaba con creces al terror—¡Eres un maltratador cobarde! ¿Por qué golpeas a Rosalie eh? ¿Por qué no te atreves con alguien de tu tamaño?—Seguí empujando con cada frase. Ladeó la cabeza desafiante y aunque tuve ganas de correr no lo hice, le planté cara. Entonces gruñó salvajemente e impactó su mano contra mi rostro. Mi mejilla ardió por el golpe, sobé la zona adolorida y sin amilanarme devolví el golpe lo más fuerte que pude. Mi manó picó por el impacto, más King sonrió sádicamente y con un movimiento rápido apretó su cuerpo contra el mió, pegándome a la pared.

—Me recuerdas a ella ¿Sabes? Al principio se defendía. Peleaba como una fiera, después dejó de hacerlo y ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo?—Pegó su boca a mi oído, temblé y apreté más mi cabeza contra la pared sucia—Se rindió porque yo siempre gano—Susurró llenando mi cuello con su aliento fétido por el alcohol.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta!—Levanté mi mano para volver a golpearlo. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba en una mezcla de enfado, terror y adrenalina Más sujetó mi muñeca en el aire y la retorció de tal forma que terminé hincada sobre mis rodillas. Sollocé por el dolor, pensé que me rompería el brazo. Pero me soltó y volvió a salir de la habitación. Sobé mi muñeca y lloré de impotencia. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que nunca iba a poder salir de este lugar. Tenía miedo. Recordé a Edward. ¿Habría ido a buscarme al darse cuenta de que no llegaba? ¿Se habrían dado cuenta ya de nuestra desaparición? No sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos en este lugar, era difícil decirlo ya que no había ventanas. Escuché golpes y gritos en algún lugar fuera de la habitación. Por un momento pensé que todo estaría bien y que habían venido a buscarnos, pero cuando King volvió al lugar arrastrando a Rosalie por el cabello, toda la esperanza desapareció. Tiró a mi amiga al suelo y después de darme una maquiavélica sonrisa se fue dejándonos solas.

Rosalie temblaba y sollozaba llena de pánico. La abracé intentando reconfortarla.

—Bella te advertí…—Sollozó y hipó repetidas veces, me costaba trabajo entenderla—Te dije que no te metieras—Negó con la cabeza y escondió su rostro en mi cuello—Nos matará, nos matará, esta loco Bella, va a matarnos—Repetía una y otra vez. Me tragué el nudo de nervios que tenía en la garganta y la acuné mientras acaricia temblorosa su cabello.

La puerta volvió a abrirse de un fuerte golpe, King traía un bolso en la mano, nos apuntó con la pistola.

—Arriba, nos vamos—Rose se aovilló más contra mí al escuchar su voz. La apreté contra mi pecho y negué con la cabeza. King emitió un gruñido salvaje, se acercó y volvió a tomar a Rose por el cabello. Me levanté detrás de ellos gritando como una posesa.

—¡No la toques, déjala! ¡Déjala!—Repetí incansablemente tratando de zafarla de su agarre, entonces King sujetó a Rosalie por el cuello y apuntó la pistola contra su sien—Si no me obedeces la mato, si gritas la mato, si vuelves a tratar de golpearme la mato ¿Esta claro?—Preguntó, mi respiración estaba muy agitada. Sólo podía mirar la pistola en la sien de Rose y la mueca de ira que tenía King en el rostro—¡¿Entendiste?!—Gritó apretando más el agarre sobre el cuello de Rosalie. Asentí resignada—Muy bien, me vas a seguir y no te pases de lista o ya sabes lo que le pasará a la puta de tu amiga—Sollocé mirando la cara de pánico que tenía mi vecina, volví a asentir—Andando—Me señaló la puerta y me indicó que saliera delante de ellos. No podía intentar escapar, porque si en el mejor de los casos lo conseguía, mataría a Rosalie.

Nos dirigió por todo el lugar, pude ver que había otras dos habitaciones y que estaba abandonado. Algunas zonas del techo estaban arrancadas y las ratas corrían de un lado a otro. Seguía siendo de noche. Antes de salir al exterior me avisó de que si hacía alguna tontería Rose no viviría para contarlo. Asentí nuevamente y detrás de él llegamos al exterior. Nos hizo subir al coche y supe que si nos íbamos con King, jamás volveríamos. Entonces noté que mi bolsillo pesaba. Disimuladamente metí la mano y me di cuenta de que la cámara seguía allí. La trasladé a mi calcetín para que-si al final me revisaba-no la encontrara. Después de eso, me senté en el asiento de atrás y abracé a Rosalie con todas mis fuerzas.

Edward´s PoV:

Miré el reloj y me sorprendí, eran las doce y media y Bella aún no llegaba. Pensé en esperar media hora más, pero el miedo de que Black hubiera advertido algo y le hiciera daño me pudo. Salí de la habitación en silencio y fui al cuarto que compartía con el niñito. Toqué varias veces y nadie contestó. Eso aumentó mi preocupación. Paseé por varios corredores sin encontrarla. Llegué al jardín y aunque estaba oscuro pude escuchar voces en la zona más apartada. Mi corazón tamborileó rápido contra mí pecho al pensar que podía ser Bella. Me acerqué despacio por el miedo de que estuviera con Black. Pero al llegar al lugar mi mandíbula se descolgó. Efectivamente Jacob estaba allí, pero no con Bella precisamente. Tanya estaba encima de él, tapados por una manta y besándose de una forma que ruborizaría a un actor porno. No supe si llorar o reír. ¿Cómo podía Jacob buscar a Tanya "teniendo" semejante mujer al lado?

Bueno eso claramente era bueno para Bella y para mí. No tendríamos que dar explicaciones cuando saliéramos juntos del maldito proyecto.

—¿Bonita noche eh?—Cuestioné fingiendo estar enfadado. Tanya saltó del regazo de Jacob y tapó sus prominentes siliconas con sus manos. Black abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Tanya abrió la boca seguramente para excusarse, pero la corté—Espera Tanya, adivinaré lo que vas a decir—Puse los dedos en mis sienes y cerrando los ojos fingí adivinarlo—¿Esto no es lo qué parece?—Levanté las cejas y reprimí las ganas de reírme a carcajadas—Black ¿Dónde está Bella?—Fui al grano, Tanya comenzó a sollozar intentando parecer la victima. Rodé los ojos y esperé la contestación.

—No lo sé—Contestó Black entre dientes—¿Qué quieres tú con Bella?—Volvió a preguntar. Me reí desdeñosamente y lo ignoré. Me di la vuelta para seguir buscándola pero las palabras de Jacob taladraron mis oídos—¡Ella es mi novia!—Me gritó. Me giré con una sonrisita burlona en los labios y lo encaré.

—Black, después de esto—Señalé la ropa desperdigada por el suelo y la desnudez de Tanya—¿Crees que ella volverá contigo?—Negué con la cabeza y miré hacía arriba—No puedes perder lo que nunca fue tuyo—Le dije, después me fui y dejé solos a los dos intentos de personas que estaban allí.

Escuché sus gritos aún cuando me estaba alejando, más no volteé.

Estaba feliz, al final habíamos matado dos pájaros de un tiro. Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era buscar a Bella, contarle todo y llevármela de la mano hacía algún lugar romántico, donde claramente no veríamos otra cosa que la cama. Lo importante era que por fin podríamos estar juntos. Me encogí de hombros y entré a la cabaña de nuevo.

La busqué durante horas, recorrí una y otra vez la casa y al final me decidí por despertar a Jasper. Estaba empezando a desesperarme, necesitaba saber dónde estaba Bella.

Golpeé la puerta de Jazz y Alice fuertemente. Al cabo de un minuto, salió mi amigo somnoliento y despeinado.

—¿Qué pasa hombre? Son las…—Se volteó para mirar el reloj, negué con la cabeza y lo corté.

—Bella no está, la busqué por todas partes y no está—Jasper me miró atentamente y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—Alice asomó su cabecita por detrás de Jazz.

Apreté el puente de mi nariz con frustración.

—¡Que no está joder! Ha desaparecido, se fue, se esfumó…¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?—Terminé gritando y tirándome del cabello como un desquiciado. Jasper abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Alice se tapó la boca con la mano. Bien, al menos ya habían entendido.

—Hay que despertar al grupo. Alice despierta a mi hermana, iré por Emmet y los demás—Alice asintió y salió corriendo a buscar a Rosalie. Ni siquiera se preocupó de estar en pijama. Agradecí la rapidez con la que empezaron a actuar. Jasper entró a vestirse y yo le seguí gritándole que se diera prisa—Edward tienes que tranquilizarte ¿Vale? ¿Le preguntaste a Jacob?—Gruñí y asentí.

—Black estaba follándose a Tanya en el jardín. Así que claramente no sabe dónde está Bella—Jasper ahogó un jadeo y me miró contrariado. Me encogí de hombros—No me importa—Aseguré. Ya habría tiempo para contarle todo con pelos y señales. Aunque estaba seguro de que la duende sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

Salimos al salón. Ángela y Ben entre bostezos se acercaron para decir que no la habían visto. Cada minuto que pasaba me asustaba y desesperaba más.

Entonces apareció Alice, pálida como la misma muerte.

—Rosalie tampoco está—Dijo, me tensé en mi asiento y apreté tan fuerte la tela del sillón que mis dedos se pusieron blancos—El coche de King desapareció—Mi cuerpo se quedó agarrotado. No podía moverme, no podía pensar, casi no recordaba cómo respirar. Todos sabíamos que King era un maldito sádico. Temblé al pensar que el desgraciado pudiera hacerle algo a Bella. No viviría mucho para contarlo si era capaz de hacerle algún daño.

Escuchamos un jadeo detrás de nosotros. Emmet había escuchado todo. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus manos hechas puños.

—¡Lo voy a matar!—Gritó. Se tiró hacía la puerta y entre Jasper y yo tuvimos que sujetarlo. Si yo hubiera sabido en ese momento dónde es que estaban, habría corrido hacía allí sin importarme nada. Pero no lo sabíamos y aunque doliera, tendríamos que esperar por ayuda. Y aún no teníamos la certeza de que King tuviera algo que ver.

—Tenemos que calmarnos. Llamaré a la policía—Puse la cabeza entre mis rodillas y respiré fuertemente. Necesitaba tranquilizarme. Alice se sentó a mí lado y acarició mi espalda, mientras que Ángela fue a preparar un té para Emmet.

—Avisaré a Jacob—Dijo Ben y salió a buscar a Black. Tuve ganas de reír y gritarle que ese niñato no tenía nada que ver con _mi _Bella, pero no era momento de hacer escándalo. No necesitaba más nervios de los que ya tenía.

Al cabo de un rato Jazz volvió. Dijo que la policía estaba en camino.

Cuando la policía llegó, Black les entregó una foto de Bella y Jasper les dio una de Rose.

Jazz estaba tan o más nervioso que yo. Alice sollozaba contra mi hombro y Black caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. ¡Maldito hipócrita! Las horas pasaban y la tensión crecía vertiginosamente entre nosotros. El _tic tac_ del reloj y la respiración de los presentes era lo único que se escuchaba. Apreté las palmas de mis manos contra mis ojos y respiré profundo. No podía más, necesitaba noticias.

Me levanté de un salto del sofá y me fui hacía la puerta. La abrí dejando que el aire fresco me diera en el rostro.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor que esté bien…Que no le pasé nada…Por favor._

Rogué mentalmente. Por fin había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida, no podían arrebatármela ahora. No podían.

Aguanté las ganas de gritar y llorar y en vez de eso apreté los dientes. El teléfono sonó y Jasper corrió hacía el rápidamente. Clavé mis ojos en Jazz mientras hablaba.

—No, aún no sabemos nada—Dijo, pasé una mano por mi cabello con desesperación, Alice volvió a esconder su rostro y siguió llorando—Si. Gracias—Colgó y se encogió de hombros—Nada—Informó. Junté toda la rabia que tenía dentro y estampé un puño en la pared. Los nudillos me ardieron, más no me importó. Recargué mi frente contra la puerta y cerré los ojos.

Bella´s PoV:

King conducía como un loco para llegar a la autopista. Rose en algún momento del trayecto se había quedado dormida. Los rayos de sol comenzaban a aparecer en el horizonte. Cada kilómetro que avanzábamos mi corazón se oprimía un poco más. King había hablado con alguien por teléfono. Alcancé a escuchar como pedía que preparara un cuarto para nosotras. Temblé al pensar dónde es que quería llevarnos. Mis ojos llegaron a secarse, no había más lágrimas por derramar.

—¡Mierda!—King maldijo y se giró hacía nosotras. Muy a lo lejos distinguí las luces de los coches de policía. Un rayo de esperanza iluminó mis ojos—Siéntate aquí—Señaló el asiento de copiloto, pensé en negarme pero vi como apuntaba la pistola hacía mí. Lo hice—Ponte esto y esto—Me entregó una fea peluca rubia y una boina gris, además de unos lentes gigantes de cristal transparente. Mientras me ponía las prendas, giró su cuerpo y tapó a Rosalie con una manta raída. Rogué por que ella se despertara y el policía se diera cuenta. Más no había muchas esperanzas, Rose apenas se movía y con la manta que la habían cubierto parecía un simple bulto de ropa.

King comenzó a conducir muy despacio, respetando los límites de velocidad. Apreté los puños y me limpié la cara cuando él me lo ordenó.

Al llegar al control, un oficial de edad avanzada se acercó al coche. King puso su mejor sonrisa amable y asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla. Un policía joven paseó por mi lado del auto. Entonces tuve una idea. La ventana estaba abierta por lo que con todo el disimulo posible, saqué la cámara del calcetín. Mis manos sudaban y me sentí a punto de vomitar por los nervios. King estaba entretenido hablando con el oficial viejo y rebuscando en su bolso los papeles del coche. Me estiré, como si estuviera desperezándome y dejé caer la cámara al suelo. El policía más joven frunció el ceño y se agachó a recogerla. Me dio una mirada interrogativa y yo clavé mis ojos en él, diciéndole sin palabras que se mantuviera callado.

Observé por el rabillo del ojo que King seguía sin enterarse de lo que yo estaba haciendo. Tragué saliva sin despegar mis ojos del policía y con los labios gesticulé "Ayuda" a la vez que el oficial viejo nos dejaba continuar la marcha.

Edward´s PoV:

El tiempo era un hijo de puta, ignorando mi angustia y el dolor que oprimía mi pecho seguía pasando. Volví a sentarme en el sofá al lado de Alice. Tanya había hecho aparición y me miraba a hurtadillas con angustia. Seguramente esperando que me levantara y le gritara lo zorra que era delante de todos. Más lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer me importaba bien poco.

Amaneció por fin y Ángela se fue a su habitación seguida de Ben. Pude ver la preocupación en ambos rostros cuando pidieron que los despertaran si sabíamos algo nuevo.

Black rayó el limité de la hipocresía al comenzar a llorar como una nenaza. Estuve a punto de levantarme y agarrarlo a patadas. Alice apretó mi hombro al notar mi reacción a sus llantos. Gianna había abandonado el proyecto por lo que Emmet estaba sólo y callado sentado en el suelo. Volví a ponerme en pie y metí mis manos en los bolsillos. Black levantó la vista, lo fulminé con la mirada.

En ese momento volvió a sonar el teléfono. Fui más rápido que Jasper esta vez. Descolgué el auricular.

—¿Hola?—Respondí.

—Habla el oficial Jonson ¿Está Jasper Hale?—Preguntó. Rodé los ojos con hastío.

—Soy el prometido de Isabella Swan ¿Tienen ya noticias de ellas?—Inquirí con rapidez.

—Sí señor, es por eso que llamaba. Las encontramos—Jadeé y asentí, luego recordé que no podía verme. Tragué saliva y rogué por que ellas estuvieran bien—¿Señor?—Preguntó ante mi silencio.

—Ellas…¿Están…están…bien?—Cuestioné con voz ronca y sin aire en los pulmones.

—Perfectamente señor, las dejaremos en casa en menos de veinte minutos. Después tendrán que ir a declarar y…—Dejé de escucharlo. Me reí abiertamente y Alice se tiró a mis brazos. Jasper recogió el teléfono que yo había dejado caer.

Ya no importaba nada más. Ellas estaban bien. Emmet se puso en pie nerviosamente, sus ojos brillaban expectantes.

—Las encontraron, están bien—Em me abrazó y Alice corrió hacía Jasper y puso la oreja en el auricular.

Entonces vi cómo Tanya avanzaba hacía mí. Estaba furiosa, su rostro tan rojo como un tomate. Levantó la mano y la estampó rabiosa en mi mejilla.

—¿Tú prometida?—Me gritó. Ni sus insultos, ni sus gritos podrían decaer mi ánimo en estos momentos. Black había desaparecido del salón. Tanya volvió a arremeter contra mí, esta vez agarré su muñeca en el aire.

—Tanya si no quieres que tu revolcón con Black salga en todos los periódicos del país, vete ahora. Es lo único que te diré—Le dije, después me giré dejándola llorar falsamente y salí a la puerta. Black estaba sentado en la escalera. No me habló ni volteó a mirarme, así que lo ignoré.

Miraba el reloj cada dos segundos. Estaba ansioso por ver a mi pequeña. Cuando el coche de policía llegó al frente de la casona dejé de respirar. Bella salió del auto tambaleándose. Estaba pálida y llena de rasguños. Sus ojos y su precioso y suave cabello enmarañado. Uno de los policías la ayudó a caminar. Tenía una mano vendada. Bella dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar al oficial, después levantó su tierno rostro y clavó sus ojos en mí. Di un paso tentativamente hacía adelante. Una brillante sonrisa surcó sus carnosos labios. La correspondí instantáneamente. Abrí mis brazos y bajé un poco sobre mis rodillas. Bella corrió hacía mí rápidamente hasta que su cuerpo colisionó contra el mío.

Sentir su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos, después de todo el pánico que había experimentado fue el mejor calmante para la agonía vivida. Bella suspiró y apretó su mejilla contra mi pecho. Acaricié su cabello y aspiré su dulce aroma.

No pensé en Black, ni en Tanya, ni siquiera en la gente del grupo que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba entre Bella y yo. Simplemente lo hice, la separé de mi cuerpo suavemente y poniendo mis manos en su rostro estampé mis labios contra los suyos. Bella jadeó suavemente más no se apartó.

—Te amo—Susurré contra sus labios.

—Como yo a ti—Devolvió ella con un tierno sonrojo y una tímida sonrisa.

&

&&

&&&

**N/A: **_Pues ya estamos llegando al final de la historia. ¿Les gustó? Espero que si, un besito y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. _


	9. Cada oveja con su pareja

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 9: **_Cada oveja con su pareja._

Bella´s PoV:

Edward y yo caminamos abrazados hacía el salón principal. Sabía que todas las miradas del grupo estaban puestas en nosotros, más ya no importaba. Aspiré el exquisito olor de mi Edward y por fin me sentí en casa. Nos sentamos en el sofá y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Bella ¿Qué pasó…?—Alice se sentó en el suelo frente a mí. Estaba cansada para hablar.

—Alice ahora no, lo mejor es que Bella descanse—Cortó Jasper. Le sonreí agradecida por la interrupción. Edward besó mi coronilla y me estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos.

—Vamos a la habitación amor—Me susurró al oído. ¡Dios, cuanto había extrañado las descargas eléctricas que su roce provocaba en mí!

Estaba a punto de ponerme en pie y seguirlo hasta la habitación cuando divisé a Jacob. Sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas. La situación era demasiado extraña. Yo había besado a Edward delante de todos, lo había abrazando ignorando al que supuestamente era mi novio. Me sentí culpable por Jake y la situación que estábamos viviendo, más no podía-ni quería-separarme de Edward.

—Bells ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?—Preguntó Jacob. Sus ojos negros habían perdido la calidez de antaño. Pensé en encontrarlo furioso, histérico e incluso decepcionado, pero en su mirada encontré todo lo contrarío. Jacob irradiaba culpa y arrepentimiento por cada poro de su dorada piel. Asentí para después seguirlo. Los brazos de Edward hicieron el ademán de detenerme, clavé mis ojos en los suyos y le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Seguí mi camino detrás de Jake y salimos a la puerta.

—Jacob yo lo siento—Me disculpé al instante. Para mi gran sorpresa, Jake negó sonriendo y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

—No Bells, soy yo el que debo disculparme—Suspiró suavemente y su labio inferior tembló un segundo antes de continuar—No tengo derecho a pedirte explicaciones. La culpa de todo esto—Señaló nuestro alrededor—Es mía y sólo mía—Intenté hablar para decirle que no todo había sido su culpa pero él volvió a cortarme—No supe lo que tenía hasta que lo perdí—Mi estomago se encogió ante sus palabras.

—Jake…Creo que los dos nos perdimos mutuamente—Suspiré y negué con la cabeza—Nosotros nunca debimos ser algo más que amigos—Ahora todo estaba claro para mí. Yo quería muchísimo a Jacob, más sólo como amigo. Como un hermano menor y nada más. Confundimos la amistad con el amor y los dos salimos profundamente heridos.

—Lo sé Bells—Sonrió suavemente y me estrechó entre sus calidos brazos—¿Podrás perdonarme?—Preguntó en mi oído. Asentí y apreté el abrazo entre nosotros. Sentí como suspiraba y se tensaba—Tengo que hacerte una última confesión—Fruncí el ceño e intenté separarme para verlo a la cara, más Jake no me dejó apartarme—Me acosté con Tanya—Después de su confesión, todo pasó muy rápido. Jake empezó a correr hacía su coche y yo me quedé estática en mi lugar, tratando de asimilar la información.

—¡Black!—Bramé enfurecida cuando pude articular palabra.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!—Jacob juntó sus manos en un rezo y me miró con sus ojitos de cordero degollado—¡Ni siquiera estuvo tan bien…!—Volvió a chillar con la voz más aguda de lo normal. Rodé los ojos e hice lo último que podía hacer. Me reí. Comencé suavemente y terminé sujetándome el estomago—¡Te llamaré Bells!—Jacob seguía gritándome y riéndose desde su posición segura cerca del coche—¡Cullen!—Bramó de pronto. Miré hacía atrás, Edward salió de la casa con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa—¡Cuídala!—Rodé los ojos a la vez que Jake guiñaba a Edward.

Antes de que se fuera quise sacar todas las mentiras de mis sistema, por eso hice lo último que me quedaba por hacer. Respiré profundo y grité:

—¡Jake, estamos en paz!—Jacob perdió todo rastro de sonrisa en su rostro. Se quedó estático unos segundos y después entró al auto y se perdió en la distancia.

Todo estaba en orden. A Jake le costaría asimilar la noticia de nuestra infidelidad mutua, pero sabía que terminaría superándolo, al igual que yo lo hice. Sentí los brazos de Edward a mí alrededor y sonreí.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó mientras besaba suavemente mi cuello.

—Mejor que nunca—Susurré. Me giré y estampé mis labios contra los suyos. Y era la pura verdad, estaba genial. Había escapado de un criminal, salvé a Rosalie de sus garras, ayudé a que Em y ella estuvieran juntos y además me quedé con mi príncipe azul. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

En ese momento Alice apareció del brazo de Jasper por la puerta. Me sonrió y abrió sus brazos para mí. Corrí hacía ella y la abracé fuertemente. Alice comenzó a reírse divertida para después dar saltitos como una histérica. Nos separamos sonriendo, Jazz se plantó frente a mí y me regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias por todo—Me dijo. Depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla. Me sonrojé profundamente y asentí torpemente con la cabeza.

—¡Ahora que ya estas mejor, tienes que contármelo todo!—La musical risa de Edward llenó el ambiente. Nos giramos hacía él y nos dimos cuenta de qué se reía.

Emmet llegaba con Rosalie en sus brazos al estilo novia. Aunque mi rubia amiga estaba magullada y bastante sucia, lucía radiante. La sonrisa satisfecha que llenaba su rostro le daba luz propia.

Se acercaron a nosotros. Emmet traía una gorra de policía en la cabeza y parecía un niño en día de navidad. Edward pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

—Jazz, tu terapia fue una mierda—Soltó Rose de pronto. Jasper suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Los demás nos reímos con ganas.

—La próxima vez haré un _reality show_, seguro que me hago millonario—Comentó nuestro psicólogo entre risas. Ángela y Ben se unieron a la reunión. Entramos a la casa, Rosalie y yo nos dimos una rápida ducha. Un oficial joven volvió al proyecto a por su gorra, tuvimos que convencer durante media a hora a Emmet para que la soltara. Después nos sentamos todos juntos a cenar. Edward tenía una gran sonrisa eterna en su rostro, mi pecho estaba lleno de una sensación calida y reconfortante.

Jasper se puso en pie y levantó su copa de vino.

—Brindo por las nuevas parejas—Dijo. Acto seguido Alice se puso en pie.

—Yo brindo por mi nueva hermana—Me guiñó un ojo y dio un par de saltitos para corroborar su emoción.

—¡Y yo brindo por la loca noche de sexo que tendré con mi rubia!—Emmet dejó su aporte. Rose rodó los ojos y todos brindamos entre carcajadas.

Estaba tan feliz que pensé que volaría de un momento a otro.

Cenamos y salimos al jardín. Edward no se apartaba de mi lado. Me recosté en el césped y él se tumbó conmigo. Nos abrazamos en silencio. Disfrutando la calidez del otro.

—Entonces ¿Cómo conseguisteis escapar al final?—Preguntó. Cerré los ojos y me incorporé. Los demás prestaron atención a mi relato.

.

_Dejé caer la cámara y el oficial viejo nos dio permiso para seguir el viaje. La esperanza que tenía en ese momento se evaporó rápidamente. Sólo quedaban un par de kilómetros para entrar en la autopista y si conseguíamos pasar, dudaba que pudieran detenernos._

_Rose comenzó a sollozar en el asiento trasero. Me giré para comprobar que seguía durmiendo. King golpeó el volante y comenzó a reírse maquiavélico._

—_¡Te lo dije, yo siempre gano!—Cantó mordazmente. Apreté los puños, no iba a llorar más—Tranquila lo pasaras genial en el burdel que te tengo preparado—Pasó su lengua por sus labios, me estremecí con asco. Tuve ganas de golpear su cabeza contra mi rodilla. ¿Un burdel? ¿Ese sería nuestro destino final? No podía ni imaginar la clase de negocios turbios en los que King estaría metido._

_Recargué mi cabeza contra el cristal frío y rogué por que nos encontraran rápido. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Recordé que aún tenía la maldita peluca en mi cabeza. Me la arranqué con furia y la tiré al suelo del coche._

_Miré a Rosalie, tan desprotegida en el asiento trasero, en posición fetal y con el rostro empapado en sangre. Tragué en grueso intentando evitar las lágrimas amargas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos. Entonces King cometió el error que lo llevaría a la cárcel. En su euforia por haber pasado el control de la policía, olvidó que su pistola seguía en el hueco de la palanca de cambios._

_Miré de reojo el arma y por supuesto estaba allí. La adrenalina volvió a mi cuerpo. Suerte que Charlie me enseñó a disparar un arma. Con un movimiento rápido agarré la pistola y le quité el seguro apuntando a la cabeza de King._

_Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y apretó su agarre en el volante._

—_¡Para el coche!—Grité—¡Ahora!—Todo el miedo, la angustia e incluso los nervios había desaparecido de mi cuerpo para dar paso a la furia. Sólo pensé en sobrevivir, era él o yo, y para su mala suerte, la pistola estaba en mi poder. King aparcó a un lado de la carretera mirándome de soslayo—Si te mueves te mato—Avisé._

_Salí del coche sin dejar de apuntarlo a través del cristal. King clavó sus ojos en mí._

_Abrí la puerta del conductor y seguí apuntándolo._

—_¿Qué crees que haces perra?—Preguntó arrastrando las palabras. Estaba furioso y eso me hizo sentirme más poderosa aún. El material pulido y frío del arma se sentía seguro entre mis manos sudorosas._

—_¿Ya no te ríes King?—Sonreí de lado y apunté directamente a su cráneo__—Apóyate contra el auto, las manos donde pueda verlas—Murmuré entre dientes. Siempre había querido decir esa frase._

_A lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse las sirenas de la policía, mi corazón amenazó con explotar en mi pecho._

—_Bella eres una chica lista. ¿Sabes qué?—Tragó saliva y me miró por encima de su hombro—Puedo darte mucho dinero Bella, sólo tienes que dejarme ir y te daré lo que quieras…—Puse un dedo en mi mentón simulando pensármelo._

—_Quiero que te pongas de rodillas y ruegues por el perdón de Rose. Quiero ver como Emmet escupe en tu cara—Comencé—Quiero ver tu sucio trasero entre rejas y además quiero golpear tu cara hasta que mis nudillos sangren ¿Te parece un buen trato?—Inquirí con mi mejor voz azucarada. Los ruidos de las sirenas se hicieron más fuertes. Sonreí feliz, por fin se acabaría toda esa maldita pesadilla. King maldecía entre dientes y me amenazaba con mil y una formas de matarme y hacerme la vida imposible. Rodé los ojos y me reí sin humor._

—_No tenéis pruebas. Tengo los mejores abogados del país—Dijo, muy pagado de sí mismo—¡Ni siquiera dormiré en la cárcel! Me sacaran al instante estúpida—Pensé en todas las veces que Rosalie tuvo que presenciar sus amenazas crueles. Pero yo no era Rose, yo no le tenía miedo. Y sí que teníamos pruebas._

—_King la próxima vez que quieres secuestrar a alguien, encárgate de revisar sus bolsillos—Murmuré tranquilamente—Porque podría tener una cámara y grabar con ella cada una de tus amenazas—Negué teatralmente con la cabeza—Eso sería fatal para ti "señor poderoso"—Le guiñé burlona y entonces llegó la policía._

_Me ordenaron que arrojara el arma y así lo hice. La pistola voló varios metros y aterrizó a los pies del oficial joven a quien le había entregado la cámara de video. Me hinqué de rodillas y puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza con una gran sonrisa en mi cara._

_King se fue esposado. La policía me preguntó sobre los hechos una y otra vez y una ambulancia llevó a Rosalie al hospital. Después me montaron en el coche patrulla y me llevaron hacía el proyecto. _

_Por fin todo había terminado._

_._

—¡Wow Bella!—Alice puso su pequeña mano en su boca y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Todos se habían quedado mudos con mi relato. Menos Emmet que aplaudía con ojos brillantes-había decidido que quería ser policía-y abrazaba a Rosalie por los hombros.

Edward me abrazó y escondió su rostro en mi cuello, durante toda la historia había estado tenso, seguramente asustado por todo lo que habíamos pasado. Tenía que admitir que fueron las peores horas de mi existencia, pero gracias a eso pudimos encarcelar a King.

Al cabo de un rato nos despedimos y partimos hacía nuestra habitación. Sería la primera noche que dormiría con Edward a mí lado.

En ropa interior me metí en la cama. Edward comenzó a desvestirse dejándome deleitarme con su exquisito cuerpo.

Entró a la cama y me acosté en su pecho, Edward acarició mi cabello suavemente mientras tarareaba una armoniosa melodía entre dientes.

Mis parpados comenzaron a pesar. Los eventos del día me habían dejado muy agotada. En mi estado de duermevela escuché como Edward me hablaba.

—Mi Bella—Suspiró suavemente, sonreí y suspiré satisfecha—Ahora solo nos queda el "Y fueron felices por siempre"—Solté una pequeña carcajada y asentí en su pecho.

—Por siempre Edward—Susurré—Te amo—Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer en el más profundo de los sueños. Justo antes de dormirme, escuché como me susurraba dulcemente:

—Yo también te amo mi pequeña—

&

&&

&&&

**N/a: **_¡Hola! Bueno para las que preguntaron por Rosalie, pues aquí la tienen. Recuerden que ella estaba muy golpeada y Bella casi no tenía ningún golpe, por lo que tuvieron que curarla en el hospital._

_Me encanta cuando Bella se pone las pilas y deja de lloriquear para tomar el control. ¡Mujeres al poder! Jejeje. _

_Espero que les gustara. Nos queda el epilogo, así que espero que les guste. Un besito para todas/os por estar apoyando mis locas ideas. ¡Las adoro!_

_Capitulo dedicado a mis hermosas lectoras/lectores. ¡Los adoro!_


	10. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Cap 10: **_Epilogo. _

Edward´s PoV:

—¡No me vas a tocar nunca más en lo que te queda de vida maldito!—Me tiré del cabello con intenciones de arrancármelo de raíz, mientras que mi esposa gritaba como posesa tumbada en la camilla rodante del hospital—¡Me duele! ¡Sédenme o golpéenme hasta que me desmaye pero por dios hagan algo!—Bella seguía gritando, atrayendo con sus retahílas de maldiciones, a la gente que había en el hospital.

Emmet detrás de mi escondió su rostro en el cuello de Rose para amortiguar las carcajadas. Más los sentidos de Bella parecían haber agudizado frente a las contracciones previas al parto.

—¡¿Te ríes de mi?!—Em no aguantó más y se largó a reír como un demente. Tentativamente di un paso al frente y traté de tomar la mano de mi sudorosa mujer. Pero el gesto furioso de Bella me paralizó, clavó sus hermosos ojos en Emmet y lo señaló con su delgado dedo—¡Cuando salga de esta camilla patearé tu trasero!—Amenazó. Rose tuvo que sacar a su marido de escena ya que Bella estaba a punto de saltar sobre él.

Entramos en la habitación blanca con olor a lejía del hospital, Bella seguía despotricando contra diestro y siniestro. Una enfermera con cara de mal genio se acercó a ella y le puso el termómetro.

—Veamos qué tal va la dilatación—Me giré hacía la ventana mientras la enfermera hacía su trabajo. Escuchaba los sollozos de mi esposa y las palabras cortantes de la señora mayor—No estás lista aún, te queda un rato—Soltó la enfermera antes de levantarse y quitarse el guante de látex que había usado. Mala idea, en ese momento la cara de Bella se contrajo de dolor. En una perfecta imitación de la niña del exorcista clavó sus ojos en la profesional que la atendía y comenzó a gritarle:

—¡¿Cómo que no estoy lista?! ¡Me voy a morir de dolor ¿Y tú dices que no estoy lista?!—La enfermera chasqueó la lengua e hizo oídos sordos a mi energúmena esposa. La verdad es que estaba asustado, jamás había visto a Bella en tal estado. Y para colmo, mis padres aún no llegaban. Me apreté con fuerza el puente de la nariz mientras que, disimuladamente, me acercaba a la camilla.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, Bella se desplomó sobre el colchón y sollozó de nuevo. Esa era mi oportunidad de abrazarla, al menos hasta que llegara la próxima contracción y el demonio la poseyera.

Tomé su mano entre las mías y besé sus nudillos tratando de reconfortarla. Acerqué mis labios hasta su frente y aspiré su exquisito y tranquilizante aroma. Bella seguía retorciéndose nerviosamente sobre la cama. Su prominente vientre tapado por la delgada tela del camisón verde-hospital.

—Edward quiero que me seden—Rogó con lágrimas en los ojos. Al principio de las contracciones pensé que estaba siendo exagerada, pero cuando la vi retorcerse y gritar de esa forma me di cuenta de que en verdad, el parto, era algo muy doloroso para una mujer. Y me alegré de ser hombre. Al ser primeriza, le estaba costando bastante llegar a la dilatación adecuada por lo que ya llevábamos casi ocho horas en espera.

El doctor había dicho que la _anestesióloga_ estaba por llegar, así que no nos quedaba de otra que esperar.

Bella sollozó un poco más y se aferró a mi camisa arrugándola más aún de lo que ya estaba. Acuné su espalda entre mis brazos tratando de calmarla. Entonces ella se tensó y yo supe lo que se venía. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse y los sollozos de Bella aumentaron de intensidad. Comenzó a gritar y retorcerse a la vez que me apretaba el cuello, tan fuerte, que me costaba respirar. Abrió los ojos y me fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Te juro que te voy a dejar estéril después de esto!—Rodé los ojos, sus amenazas estaban perdiendo originalidad.

Trataba de zafarme cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el huracán de pelo negro que teníamos por amiga se abalanzó hacía Bella.

—¡Bella! ¡Estoy aquí amiga, respira profundo! ¡Inhala, exhala, exhala, exhala! ¡Muy bien Bells!—Alice comenzó a corear la respiración de mi esposa como si fuera una animadora y estuviera en medio de un partido. Sólo le faltaban los pompones. En la puerta, Jazz miraba con los ojos llenos de ternura la actuación de su pequeña e hiperactiva esposa.

—¿Cómo va todo?—Preguntó cuando estuve cerca de él. Pude ver a Rose y Emmet sentados fuera en el pasillo.

—Bueno tenemos quince amenazas contra mi masculinidad, doce contra mi vida…—Conté con los dedos y Jasper soltó una risita, aunque yo estaba hablando muy enserio—Además juró que no volvería a dejar que la tocara—Susurré lo último mientras pasaba la mano por mi rostro, me sentía muy frustrado e impotente por no poder aliviar algo del dolor de mi mujer.

—Tranquilo hermano—Jasper pasó una mano por mis hombros y caminamos acercándonos a la camilla—Bella está pasando por un momento muy difícil de tensión y dolor. En realidad no siente lo que dice, las emociones la superan y…—Jasper no pudo seguir con su psicoanálisis.

—¡No te atrevas a psicoanalizarme doctorcito de pacotilla! ¡Si no traes un chute de somníferos contigo, entonces no eres bien recibido! ¡Fuera!—Bramó encolerizada, sentí a Jazz encogerse a mí lado. Lo miré con una sonrisita cargada de sorna y burla, él tragó saliva y corrió de la habitación murmurando algo como "Ir a buscar un cura".

Rodé los ojos y volví a acercarme a la camilla. La contracción ya había pasado. Aproveché los instantes de tranquilidad y deposité besitos por todo el rostro de mi hermosa esposa. Aunque su cabello estaba enmarañado, su rostro perlado en sudor y su cuerpo débil por el dolor, ella seguía siendo, para mí, la más bella de las mujeres.

—Te amo cielo—Susurré en su oído, Bella sonrió suavemente y acarició mi rostro con la yema de sus temblorosos dedos. Alice al otro lado de la camilla me guiñó un ojo. La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y mis padres, junto con un preocupado Charlie Swan, hicieron acto de presencia.

Esme-ignorando las advertencias de un muy cohibido Jasper-se acercó con decisión a Bella y la abrazó rápidamente.

Mi esposa comenzó a apretar la sabana, otra contracción estaba llegando. Más mi madre no se apartó.

—Mi pequeña niña, yo sé que duele tesoro—Le canturreaba al oído mientras la acunaba en un maternal abrazo. Desde que Esme y Carlisle habían conocido a Bella, la habían adoptado como la hija prodiga, relegándome a mí al maldito esposo embarazador de chicas inocentes. El embarazo de Bella, desde el principio, fue dificultoso. Los nueve meses fueron de reposo casi absoluto, por lo que Esme pasó cada segundo que pudo cuidando de mi esposa, al igual que Charlie, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie y un largo etc.

—¡Esme te quiero mucho y todo eso pero si no me anestesian ya te dejaré sin hijo!—Bramó Bella sujetando su prominente vientre.

Estaba tan nervioso que terminé por perder los estribos y la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

—¡No te quejaste cuando hicimos a ese bebe!—Le chillé al borde del llanto. ¡No quería llorar como niñita, pero simplemente estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso! Me froté las sienes y me giré hacía el pasillo, Bella seguía insultándome y mi madre-haciendo complot con mi esposa poseída-comenzó a regañarme ácidamente.

—Edward—Reprochó mi padre con el ceño fruncido. Y por la forma en que Charlie tenía sus ojos clavados en mí, supe que estaba imaginando mil formas posibles de acabar con mi existencia en el planeta tierra. Pero no fueron sus miradas y reproches los que me hicieron sentir el peor hombre del mundo. Fueron los pequeños sollozos que salían de la garganta de mi esposa. Sintiéndome culpable por mi arranque de furia me arrodillé a un lado de su camilla y besé sus nudillos con ahínco.

—Perdona pequeña, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo—Repetí incansable mientras acariciaba, con mis labios, su mano y brazo.

—¿La señora Isabella Cullen?—Una doctora de avanzada edad entró en la habitación. Paseó sus ojos por todos nosotros y chaqueó la lengua con reprobación, mi madre le reveló que estaba en el lugar correcto—No pueden estar todos aquí—La doctora indicó que sólo una persona podía estar con Bella, pensé que ella preferiría a su padre o incluso a mi madre, pero cuando empezó a chillar para que me quedara me relajé completamente y me senté a su lado.

La _anestesióloga _inyectó la anestesia epidural en la columna de mi pequeña Bella. Después salió de la habitación avisando que en media hora la llevarían a la sala de partos.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos Bella se tranquilizó y cabeceaba casi dormida. Me tumbé junto a ella y canté una de sus canciones favoritas sólo para su deleite, mientras acariciaba su vientre y sentía a nuestro hijo moverse y dar pataditas. Sonreí al notar un movimiento bastante brusco del bebé. Me agaché hasta quedar a su altura y besé por encima del ombligo.

—Hola bebé—Susurré. Aún no sabíamos el sexo, no quisimos estropear la sorpresa. Aunque secretamente esperaba una pequeña niña igual a su madre—Te estamos esperando bebé—Volví a susurrar, entonces nuestro hijo o hija, volvió a patear más fuerte, despertando a Bella. En ese momento entró la enfermera de mal genio, junto con el ginecólogo que atendió todo el embarazo de mi esposa.

Bella tenía una tonta sonrisa en la cara. Jasper y Emmet-alentados por el mejorado humor de la ex poseída Bella-se acercaron y le desearon lo mejor en el parto. Alice corría por todos lados tratando de buscar algo en lo que entretenerse, mientras que Esme y Rose lloraban a moco tendido. Charlie estaba rojo, con el ceño fruncido y la frente perlada de sudor, Carlisle trataba de tranquilizarlo. Y yo tenía ganas de tirarme por la ventana y permanecer inconciente hasta que todo terminara.

Me hicieron vestirme con una bata de papel verde, junto con mascarilla y gorro, antes de dejarme entrar a la sala de parto.

Bella-aunque estaba tranquila-sollozaba angustiada mientras seguía las instrucciones de la comadrona.

Me quedé a su lado en todo momento. Después de un rato Bella comenzó a gritar de nuevo. Fruncí el ceño extrañado y me tiré del cabello mientras controlaba mi respiración.

—¿Por qué le duele? ¿No funcionó la anestesia? ¿Qué está pasando?—Bombeé de preguntas al doctor mientras la enfermera secaba el sudor de su frente.

—Tranquilícese señor Cullen, la anestesia funcionó. Todo va bien, un parto siempre duele—Me informó con voz cortante. La enfermera me fulminó con la mirada mientras me pedía que dejara de poner nerviosa a Bella. ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Todos contra mí!

Limpié la frente sudorosa de mi mujer a la vez que ella pujaba con todas sus fuerzas, sujeté su mano-a riesgo de que me provocara una rotura de muñeca-y la tranquilicé lo mejor que pude. Pero al escuchar el llanto de los fuertes pulmones de mi bebe, mis piernas dejaron de sujetarme. Mis oídos empezaron a pitar y lo último que escuché-antes de desmayarme-fue al medico gritar "Es un niño".

—¿Edward?—Escuchaba como me llamaban, más no quería despertar. Me sentía muy cómodo—¡Edward!—Fruncí el ceño cuando alguien me agitó por los hombros. Abrí los ojos despacio, intentando acostumbrarme a la brillante luz. Entonces todo llegó a mi mente en tropel. Me levanté de un salto.

—¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Y mi bebé? ¿Fue un niño o lo soñé? ¿Qué me pasó?—Alice sonrió indulgente y comenzó a dar saltitos.

—¡Bella aún está con el doctor, a tu bebé lo están bañando, sí es un niño y te desmayaste!—Contestó a todas mis preguntas entre saltitos y grititos de euforia.

Alice me guió hacía la sala de enfermeras, donde estaban alistando a mi pequeño hijo. Lo miré a través del cristal en su cunita blanca. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su pequeña cabecita redonda estaba llena de cabello suave del mismo color que el mío. Tenía las pestañas más grandes y espesas que había visto en mi vida y sus pequeños labios rosas eran carnosos como los de Bella. Mi pecho se llenó de una sensación calida y reconfortante. Sentí la mano de mi padre en mi espalda.

—Felicidades papá—Me dijo, para después abrazarme y quedarse mirando a mi hijo embelesado. Charlie tenía los ojos rojos y una gran sonrisa en la cara. La doctora nos avisó de que podíamos entrar-de uno en uno-a ver a Bella.

Bella descansaba en la cama cuando entré. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro llenó de paz y serenidad. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado, besé su frente y ella se abrazó a mí.

—¿Viste a nuestro hijo? Es tan hermoso—Suspiró perdida en sus recuerdos del perfecto bebé que habíamos tenido. En ese momento entró la enfermera con un pequeño bulto entre los brazos. Tuve miedo de cargarlo, era tan pequeño…Pero la sonrisa de Bella me dio la fuerza que necesitaba. Acuné al nuevo miembro de la familia Cullen entre mis brazos.

—Bienvenido al mundo Anthony—Suspiré besando su pequeña frente. Bella recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y acarició las suaves mejillas de nuestro hijo.

Después de un rato, en el que todos nuestros amigos y familiares vieron al bebé, la enfermera se lo llevó para cambiarlo. Bella y yo nos quedamos a solas. Me recosté a su lado y la abracé suavemente. Con un suspiro satisfecho cerré los ojos y dejé que la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, me embargara.

—Te amo Bella—Susurré con una suave sonrisa en mis labios. Bella soltó una carcajada y besó mi mejilla.

—Yo también te amo Edward—Enterré mi cara en su cuello y aspiré su dulce aroma—Ahora si podemos decir "Y fueron felices por siempre"—Susurró antes de que ambos nos quedáramos dormidos.

**Fin**

&

&&

&&&

**N/A:**_ Pues este sí, es el final. ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno la verdad a mí me encantó escribirlo. Un besito para todos/as, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Me hicieron feliz!_

_Volveré pronto con otra de mis ideas-tengo demasiadas ideas pero aún no me decido por ninguna-así que espero encontrarlas de nuevo cuando vuelva con otra historia._

_Mil gracias para todos, les mando un beso grande. ¡Las doro!_


End file.
